


The Cowboy and the Pharaoh

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fish Out of Water Dean, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Taboo Relationships in Victorian England, character deaths not Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: Historical AU-Dean Winchester is a cowboy who inherits the title of Duke. He reluctantly returns to England where he reunites with his friend from one childhood summer, Castiel Milton. The man is a rake and knows a thing or two about being an outcast due to his half Egyptian heritage. Sparks instantly fly between the former friends, and a lifelong love blossoms between the two outsiders, as Cas helps his friend grind his way through the upper echelons of British society. What will the snobby London aristocracy say about the men's close "friendship"?





	1. My First Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, I'm dusting off another oldie. Changed the name of half of the title and also revising the story. Hope you enjoy the trip back in time to Victorian England. :)

Eight-year-old Dean Winchester lay on his stomach over a long and sturdy branch of a tall Marylebone Elm tree. Thick and abundant evergreen leaves shaded him from the scorching sun. The city of London, England currently experienced an nontraditional heat wave in the summer of 1887. Dean visited his grandfather the Duke of Campbell who after not speaking to his only child, Mary for a decade, finally extended an olive branch to his daughter. 

Samuel arranged a haste marriage between Mary and John Winchester, a young ranch hand from the States that struck oil in Texas. A 28-year-old John arrived in England ten years prior to purchase himself a pretty aristocratic wife which was all the rage. Nouveau rich Americans visited the Continent to buy themselves a title into their family. Being female meant Mary would not inherit her father’s dukedom once he expired, but their first-born son would become the next Duke of Campbell. Dean was too young to understand any of this. 

He scratched his neck. The freckled skin itched due to the scratchy material of his round collar. Dean frowned as he pulled at the velvet jacket his parents forced him to wear to Fergus Crowley’s tenth birthday party. The Winchester and the youngest member of the Crowley clan mixed like oil and vinegar whenever they were in the same place. Crowley was a spoiled brat who hated to share his toys with any other children. 

Mary on rare occasions accepted invitations for afternoon tea with Lady Crowley. While the mothers glanced at the latest fashion magazines from Paris, their sons embarked in wrestling matches always instigated by Crowley. Dean barely touched Fergus’ rolling hoop or tin toy soldiers, and the pudgy boy went ballistic. The butler tended to end with a limp after separating the two combatants.

From the perfect hiding spot up on the tree, Dean glared at his nemesis. The annoying birthday boy along with the rest of the young guests shoved a skinny boy with wild, dark hair unceremoniously. Dean wondered why the other children mocked the boy with the largest and bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Perhaps it was due to his bronzed skin. The boy seemed to be under the sun a lot. His skin reminded Dean of caramel, the opposite of the other British children’s pasty complexions. Dean’s own skin tone held a bronze hue, because back at home in Texas, he always frolicked in the vast acres surrounding the Winchester Ranch.

Now Crowley yelled, “Baby pharaoh!” He pushed the blindfolded dark-haired boy harshly. Dean yanked a leaf from the tree and ripped it in half. He wanted to give the fat, little toad a good beating, but Dean promised mama he’d be on his best behavior this afternoon. Dean recalled the boy’s name being Castiel. What a mouthful! 

The children laughed maliciously at the birthday boy’s shenanigans. The group of rambunctious aristocratic children partook of a game called Blind Man’s Bluff and poor Castiel had been designated as “IT” by the birthday boy himself.

A tall and gangly boy with pale eyes made the sound of a camel, causing the others to laugh uncontrollably. Each child took his or her turn thrusting Castiel further away from the garden. Dean sat up ramrod straight when he realized the true intentions of the little bastards. Castiel wobbly swayed several feet from a lily pond. He stretched skinny arms in front of him, desperately searching for something solid to hold onto. The kid with creepy, pale eyes heckled the outsider. The boy waved his hands trying to touch the source of the voice.

Castiel almost stumbled on a rock. Dean had enough. He climbed down the tree like a spider monkey. A couple of branches scratched his bare legs. Another reason for hating the knee length breeches his mother insisted he wear. Most importantly, Dean hated people getting a look at his bow legs. Crowley and the boy with the eerie, pale eyes pushed Castiel closer to the edge of the pond.

“Stop!” Dean bellowed as he approached the group of unruly youngsters.

“The Cowboy finally honors us with his presence.” Crowley covered his heart with one hand. 

“Shut your mouth!” The other children stopped laughing and mocking Castiel. Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist and tugged him along with him. Dean realized the blindfold still covered the shorter boy’s eyes. He instantly plucked it away and tossed the handkerchief on the freshly manicured, verdant grass.

Castiel blinked a couple of times. He rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. His electric blue eyes landed on Dean’s forest green orbs. He scrunched his brow, while studying the taller boy’s features. “You’re the American,” he said as Dean released his wrist. 

Dean’s mouth remained open forming an O. He finally managed to whisper, “Blue.”

A corner of Castiel’s mouth curved upward. “Pardon me?”

“Your eyes…never seen blue eyes like yours. It’s like God combined all the shades of blue and mixed them into one.”

Castiel blushed and bowed his head. He wiggled his fingers. “The others make fun of me because I am different.”

Dean plopped his derriere on the grass to lean his back against a tree. Castiel copied him. “Why are you different?”

“My mother is Egyptian. That is why my skin is darker than everyone else’s.”

“Looks to me like you enjoy the outdoors. You should see Rufus, one of our ranch hands. Now he was sun burned at birth. Hate to say it, but at night sometimes I can tell he is around, only when he smiles.” Dean nudged the other boy’s shoulder, trying to make him smile.

Castiel chuckled. “You’re funny. The Duke of Campbell is your grandfather?”

“Yeah, my parents and I came to visit for the summer. He and my mom weren’t speaking for a long time.”

Castiel took an instant liking to the American. He spoke with a sort of funny twang. “How long will you be here?” He always longed for a friend; for someone who would not make fun of him and accept him for who he was. His mother convinced his father, a viscount for Castiel to be tutored at home. The other children tended to make his life a living hell. Isis dreaded to find out what the spoiled, little demons would do to her only son, if he attended a regular school.

“We leave in early September. Pops can’t leave the ranch for a long period of time.”

“May I ask you something?” Castiel glanced at the ground. He nervously pulled a blade of grass from the rich soil. 

“Shoot.” 

“Would you like to be my friend?” Castiel caught his lower lip with his teeth.

“Reckon I would! I hate all these snobby, snot nosed babies. Don’t get me started on Crowley!” Dean grinned widely at his new friend.

“He torments me the most.” Castiel’s lower lip quivered.

“Why does he call you names?” Dean genuinely asked.

“Because of my Egyptian heritage,” Castiel sighed.

“That is stupid. He resembles a bulgy eyed frog…a very fat one by the way.”

Castiel laughed hard. Dean joined him in the laughter. The dark-haired boy’s laugh warmed the Texan’s heart. “Wanna come over to my grandfather’s house tomorrow afternoon?”

Castiel rapidly nodded his acceptance. “My parents will be relieved to discover I made a friend.”

“Yeah, mine, too. Never had one before.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

For the remainder of the summer the two became inseparable. Dean and Castiel played Cowboys and Indians in the Duke’s vast garden or at the Milton estate. Dean even presented his new friend the cowboy hat John gave him for his last birthday. Castiel cherished the gift with every fiber of his being.

One afternoon in late August, the two boys threw themselves on the grass after playing hide and seek for two hours. Today playtime took place in the Milton estate. Dean rested his elbows on the dewy grass. “I want us to do something together.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “What?”

Dean removed a small dagger from within his boot. “I’m gonna carve my initials and then you do the same.”

Castiel smiled at his friend. The two boys stood up and strolled over to the nearest elm tree. Dean sunk the blade as deep as he could before he began carving a D on the bark. Half an hour later he finished. “DMW?” Castiel inquired.

“Dean Michael Winchester.” Dean grinned at his friend, revealing a gap between his two front upper teeth. 

He handed the dagger to Castiel. The shorter boy stuck his tongue out, while concentrating on his task. Once he was done, Dean frowned. “COM?”

“Castiel Osiris Milton…Osiris is the God of the afterlife and birth. My father named me after his grandfather and mother chose my middle name.”

“I like it…Osiris.” Dean smiled. “Your mother is very beautiful. She is how I imagine Cleopatra.”

Castiel shook his head. “You say the funniest things.”

“One of the things ya love about me.” He ruffled Castiel’s unruly locks.

Mister Singer, Castiel’s tutor beckoned the boys to come inside for their tutoring session. The youngsters unwillingly strolled inside the viscount’s mansion. It was time for Castiel’s geography lesson. Dean enjoyed sitting in on the sessions because Mr. Singer made them fun. Today they were scheduled to learn about the Nile River.

Unfortunately, the day before Dean was set to sail back home with his parents arrived. The two boys played dominoes in Dean’s chambers which happened to be the nursery. Hard torrential rain battered against the windows. The weather matched the children’s moods. 

“I am going to miss you, Dean.” Castiel’s big puppy eyes watched his friend.

“Me too, Osiris.”

Castiel playfully tossed a domino at his friend, who caught it in midair. “Never had a real friend before and I am glad you’re the first.”

“Will you return to England?” 

“I hope so. Mama said we’ll come back next year.”

“I am glad. There is something I want to give you since you gave me your cowboy hat.” He retrieved a silver pocket watch from inside his jacket pocket. He offered it to Dean. “It belonged to my paternal grandfather. He gave it to my father on his wedding day. Father gave it to me.”

“I can’t accept it, Cas. It is a family heirloom.”

“Please accept it to remember me.”

Dean grabbed the watch and held it tight against his chest. “Thank you.”

“I cannot wait to reach my eighteenth birthday. I plan to go on archaeological digs and discover ancient cities and find pharaoh’s tombs.”

“Archa what?” Dean asked practically cross eyed.

“Archeologists are men, who travel the world in search of ancient relics.”

“Cas, you are the brainiest person I know. Sometimes you sound like a grown up.”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s raid the kitchen for some of cook’s famous apple tarts!”

“Yeah!” Dean grabbed his friend’s wrist and dragged him down the pink marble, spiral staircase.

Saying good bye proved to be extremely difficult for Dean and Castiel. The footmen finished strapping the Winchesters’ luggage on top of the Duke’s carriage. Samuel was under the weather and unable to accompany them to the port. Mary hugged her father fiercely. Something told her this would be the last time she would see him. She found comfort knowing they both found peace.

Dean embraced Castiel hard. The shorter boy kissed his cheek. “Thank you for being my friend.”

“See ya next summer,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

The Winchesters entered the vehicle. Dean sat by the window. He waved bye at his dear friend, Isis, and Grandpa Samuel. The duke entered the manor. Castiel’s vision blurred as he saw the vehicle disappear down the cobblestone path. His mother, Isis held his hand. Her own dark almond shaped eyes watered. Isis’ heart ached for her only child. Would he ever find a good friend like Dean Winchester? She fervently prayed to the deities she was brought up to believe in that he would.

Dean stood in between his parents on the ship which would sail them back to the States. The ship was scheduled to dock in New York and then a train took them to Texas. “Will  
we return next year?” He already missed his friend.

Mary knelt to be at the same eye level with her son. “We have wonderful news to share with you, my love.”

“What is it?”

John also knelt in front of his son. “You’re finally gonna be a big brother. Your mother is expecting.”

“Really?” Dean hugged his mother.

“That means we won’t be able to return to England for a while.”

Dean frowned. “Why not?”

“We need to wait until your baby brother or sister is at least two before he or she can make a long voyage.”

“I won’t see Castiel then?” His vision blurred due to tears.

“I am sorry, sweetheart.” Mary embraced her child.

Dean walked slowly to the rail. He placed his right hand inside his pocket and fingered the watch Cas gave him. Dean’s heart ached, knowing he would never see his friend again. Now no one would defend him against Crowley and Alistair. Cas will become a hermit and never leave his home. His dream of being an archa whatever will never become a reality. His eyes glued themselves to the English coast until he could no longer see it from the ship.


	2. Of Pocket Watches & Cowboy Hats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death and a descriptive labor scene

March 12, 1888   
Houston, Texas near the banks of the Buffalo Bayou

A woman's gut wrenching screams echoed entirely through the Winchesters' two story, Mexican brick home. Nine-year-old Dean frantically paced the hallway outside of his parents' master bedroom. John strictly forbade his son entrance to the chamber. Mary wasn't due until the end of the month. She was helping Ellen Harvelle, the family's cook and Dean's nanny prepare a peach cobbler for the evening's dinner when she dropped a bowl on the wood floor and collapsed, clutching desperately to her massive stomach.

The excruciating pain the twenty-eight-year-old experienced was reflected through her heart-breaking screams. After going into pre-mature labor twelve hours prior, Mary Winchester's voice became hoarse and cracked whenever she spoke. John wiped rivulets of perspiration from his wife's drenched body with dry towels provided by Ellen who also served as the county’s midwife.

"Please God help me bring my baby into this world. Make him strong and healthy. If you want to take one of us; please take me." She breathed heavily as the contractions came at closer intervals. Ellen held her hand. A physician had been summoned due to complications.

The portly, balding man with a handlebar mustache instructed Ellen to walk with Mary as much as possible during the first stage of labor. After the two women strolled slowly around the house's second floor, Dr. Pepper instructed them enter the bedchamber once more. He ordered Mary to lay down. Not much change in dilation occurred.

Dr. Pepper explained to a frazzled John, Mary's hypertension to be the main culprit for the complication. He remembered sternly warning the young couple when Mary discovered she was pregnant with Dean almost a decade ago not to have any more children. Her pregnancy with Dean turned out to be difficult and Mary came close to death. 

After sharing the news of her second pregnancy with John during their brief stay in England, her husband suggested she abort the fetus. Mary vehemently disagreed. She would not rid an innocent of their right to life. 

Three more hours into labor, painful spasms racked her swollen abdomen. Dr. Pepper and Ellen prepared the expectant mother. A freshly laundered blanket replaced a drenched one. A nude Mary lay in the lower half of the center of the bed with her thighs spread open. John kissed her forehead and held her hand. He whispered encouraging words to the love of his life. 

Breathing became difficult for the expecting mother. Her vision blurred, and she began to experience chest pain. Ellen instructed her to push hard. A long and painful contraction hit her. Mary screamed so loud, causing the veins in her neck to pop out. "You are doing wonderfully, sweetheart," John said in a soothing tone. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. Terror assailed his insides. His wife turned paler than the sheets covering half of her body.

"I can see the head, Mary! Come on, girly; give us one long and hard push!" Ellen bellowed in encouragement.

Soon the baby's bloody head appeared, followed by small shoulders. Mary gave one last push. Her hands clenched around the soaked sheets. A baby boy appeared into the world. John quickly severed the umbilical cord. The physician held the newborn upside down. Ellen smacked its rear. The baby wailed loudly.

"He has a healthy pair of lungs," Dr. Pepper told the proud father. John approached them. Ellen dried the baby as much as possible with a clean towel before handing him to his papa. John proudly took his new son in his arms.

He walked over to Mary. John was going to show her the new addition to the family. He yelled for the physician to tend to his wife. Mary passed out. "Bloodletting is the only option to lower her extremely high blood pressure. Ellen, please arrange the necessary instruments. You will find them in my bag."

"Bloodletting is hardly used currently." John swallowed hard. He paced the floor. 

"It may save her." Dr. Pepper stated morosely.

"What do you mean may save her? Are you telling me my wife can die?" John stared at his unconscious wife. What would he do in a world without Mary? She was everything to him. How will he raise two boys on his own?

Ellen assisted Dr. Pepper with the bloodletting process. Once they completed the task, the physician informed John it would take a couple of hours for Mary to regain consciousness. A small knock came from the door.

"That must be Dean. Ellen, mind taking Samuel to meet his big brother? I do not want to leave Mary." John asked his old friend.

Ellen nodded and took the slumbering newborn outside. Dean jumped up and down in joy. "Can I hold him?"

"Sit on the rug. You gotta be very careful with his head. See how I’m holding him. Do the same."

Dean smiled, when he finally held his baby brother. "You look like an albino raisin, Sammy."

"All newborns are wrinkly."

"May I see mama now? Wanna kiss and hug her." Dean whispered so Sammy could remain sleeping. 

"Dr. Pepper is still checking to make sure she is alright. Your daddy will let ya know."

The physician's head appeared from the bedroom's door. "Ellen, John needs your assistance."

Ellen carried the baby to the nursery. She swiftly dressed him and laid him in a brass crib. "Keep an eye on Sammy for me, Dean." Dean nodded enthusiastically. He knelt adjacent to the crib and watched his baby brother in fascination.

John and Ellen bathed Mary and slid a comfortable sleeping gown over her head. After John and Ellen settled her gently in the middle of the large canopied bed, Mary opened her eyes weakly. She licked her cracked lips. "I need to see Dean."

"That is not such a good idea, sweetheart. We better wait until you are better." John smoothed her hair.

Mary sobbed. "There is not enough time. I have to say a proper good bye to my son." Her breathing became labored. Dr. Pepper checked her pulse. He glanced at John grimly and shook his head. 

John led Dean into the master bedchamber. The room smelled weird to the nine-year-old. Dean hated the darkness that enshrouded the usually bright bedroom. Even the sunflowers always centered on a nightstand wilted to a side. He could hear his mother breathing hard. Dean felt terror shroud his entire body as he approached the bed. John gently urged him forward.

Dean gasped when his eyes landed on his mother. Gone was the beautiful vibrant woman Mary always had been. Now a pale and sickly version met her son's eyes. "Mama!" Dean threw himself at her.

With a weak and trembling hand, she caressed Dean's chubby cheek. Mary composed herself and cleared her throat. "Hello, my darling boy."

"Mama, I’m scared!" Dean clung to his mother frantically.

"There is no reason for you to be. Your papa and Sammy will always be with you."

"I don’t want ya to die and leave me!" 

"I will always be watching you from Heaven." Mary had difficulty speaking. 

She extended her left hand towards her husband who desperately clung to it. "I love you so much." Mary breathed in deeply.

Her dull emerald eyes landed on her son. "Angels are watching over you." Her hand became limp within John's. She ceased breathing. Dean raised his head. He shook his mother's lifeless form. 

"Mama, please ya can’t leave me!" He sobbed uncontrollably. Ellen held him in her arms. The boy cried until he ran out of tears.

Later that evening, Dean sat alone in his dark bedroom. He did not even turn on the whale oil lamp that usually provided light in the evenings. His hands fumbled clumsily through the chest at the foot of his bed. "I need to find it," he whispered in the darkness.

His fingers felt cold metal. Dean wiped tears from his eyes. He found the pocket watch Castiel gave him last summer. Dean pressed it to his heart. The tawny haired boy strolled over to the window. He raised his head and observed the indigo night sky. His emerald eyes, an exact replica of Mary's followed a falling star. Dean smiled for the first time since his mother passed away. He believed the shooting star to be his mother. 

"I wish to see my friend Castiel again someday." Dean held on tight to the pocket watch. He closed his eyes and vividly recalled a pair of big blue eyes.

==========================================================================================  
London, England   
Summer of 1895 

Castiel had been summoned to his father's study. That never turned out to be good. A liveried footman opened the door for him. Castiel thanked him before entering. Charles better known as Chuck amongst friends and family beckoned his son to enter and sit down. Castiel nervously tugged at the sleeves of his wool, riding jacket.

"What is it, father?" Castiel's voice was gravelly and low now at the age of sixteen. 

Chuck served himself a generous amount of whiskey. He drank it all in one giant gulp. Castiel cringed. This was not a good sign. He braced himself for what was to come out of his father's mouth.

"Castiel, your mother will be staying in our country home for an indefinite period."

Castiel became furious. "What a crock! You are banishing her there because of the prejudiced aristocrats you socialize with."

"That is not true! I will join her as soon as I finish a business transaction. You know I love Isis deeply and would never abandon her."

"My apologies, father. I will join her then. Is that all?" Castiel headed to the door.

"Son, sit please."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "There is more?"

The viscount leaned against the edge of a mahogany desk. "I registered you to commence classes at Warwick School in the fall."

Castiel's jaw ticked. "You’re forcing me to attend school, knowing Crowley and his cronies shall have a field day tormenting me?"

"You can defend yourself, son. Your martial arts instructor cannot give you enough praise, as well as your fencing teacher. I know you shall put a stop to any taunting from that bullfrog and his reptilian friend, Alistair." Chuck walked over to his son to rest a warm hand over his shoulder. "You inherited your mother's strength and perseverance."

"Mr. Singer is an excellent tutor. He can remain teaching me." 

"You need to experience an education in a school setting before attending Eton."

Castiel crossed his arms. The adolescent knew he needed to attend Eton to become an archaeologist. It was his lifelong dream to travel the world and be part of excavating teams. Castiel promised his mother, he would find the Falling Star, a giant canary diamond shaped like a falling star, believed to have been owned by Nefertiti. The Egyptian queen bestowed the diamond to her most devoted servant on her deathbed. 

Castiel stood up. "Very well...if I must."

"I am proud of you, son. You won’t be alone. Your cousin, Gabriel will be in your same year."

Castiel perked up. Gabriel became his closest friend and confidante three years ago after his family moved to London. Castiel never thought he’d have a best friend after Dean left. For the next two summers, Castiel anxiously waited for news of the Winchesters returning to England. Alas, it was not meant to be. The last news he heard of the Americans was that Mary died after giving birth to a son named after the old duke. After two summers came and went, Castiel gave up hope of ever seeing Dean Winchester again.

Luckily for him, Gabriel's family moved two manors down from theirs in London. The short boy with mischievous, golden eyes attended tutoring sessions with Castiel. Most importantly, Gabriel helped his cousin come out of his shell. Some evenings, the two youngsters escaped to visit Vauxhall Gardens. Gabriel lost his virginity at the age of fourteen to a courtesan he met during one of those escapades. Castiel refused to lose his to a doxy.

A month before Castiel was set to leave for school, the two cousins smuggled one of Chuck's whiskey bottles into the stables. No one was in sight since the sun set a couple of hours ago. So, the two sixteen-year olds took advantage of the fact. In no time they emptied the bottle between the two of them. Well to the truthful, Gabe drank much more. Gabriel hiccuped loudly. He couldn’t walk in a straight line. "Psst, Cassie...I know who you like."

Castiel turned red as a beet from the cook's vegetable garden. He gulped nervously. No one knew he was attracted to both boys and girls. Gabriel leaned his face closer to his cousin's. "Ion, the stable boy." Gabriel laughed.

"Gabriel, please do not tell anyone. I will be further ostracized." Castiel covered his gossipy cousin's mouth with the palm of his hand.

Gabe rapidly removed it. "I love you like a brother, Cassie. I would never hurt you."

Castiel exhaled a breath he’d been holding. "Thank you."

"What is family for? Now I think it is bloody time someone popped your cherry."

"No! I refuse to engage in intercourse with a lady of the street." Cas pouted.

Gabriel laughed more. "Cousin, you sure have a way with words. I meant you should ride the wild stallion named Ion."

"But he may not be interested in men." Castiel scratched the back of his neck.

"Believe me...he likes you. I’ve seen the way his debonair eyes always land on your well-formed buttocks when you don riding breeches."

Castiel blushed even more. "You lie."

The front door to the stables opened, revealing Ion. "It is now or never, cousin." Gabriel winked at Castiel.

He walked wobbly towards the entrance. "Ion, be a good lad and give your young master the ride of his life."

"Gabriel!" Mortification assaulted Castiel. He wanted the hay littered ground to swallow him.

Gabe cackled as he disappeared outside. Ion arched a dark brow. "It is late for you to go riding, young master. Perhaps tomorrow morning after you nurse a hangover, a horse shall he saddled for you."

Castiel breathed in deeply. He was tired of being a dutiful son...the perfect little angel. If this was his last summer of freedom, he was going to live it to the fullest. He walked over to the handsome stable boy who was one year his senior. Ion's eyes turned black. He licked his lips as they landed on Castiel's plump, pink ones.

Cas felt satisfaction. So, Gabriel was finally right about something. Castiel's long elegant fingers landed on a button of Ion's dirty lawn shirt. "I want you to fuck me.”  
Ion shook his head, causing a curtain of onyx, straight bangs to cover half of his face. “Do not fret...I won’t tell my father. No one needs to know."

Ion pondered the young master's proposal. "What about your cousin? I hear he is referred to as the Mouth of the Thames due to his love for gossip."

Castiel chuckled. "Gabe promised to keep his silence. I believe him."

He unbuttoned the top button. Ion pressed his body closer to Castiel's. "I’ve wanted you since last year."

"What are you waiting for?" Castiel pressed his lips over Ion's. 

The stable boy led him to the last stall which was not being used to house any horses. He gently placed Castiel over a neatly arranged pile of hay. That night Castiel, the future Viscount of Milton lost his virginity to a stable hand. Ion taught him many decadent things. Castiel discovered a side of himself he never knew existed. He looked forward to his nightly assignations with Ion with great fervency. He even allowed his cousin to drag him to an exclusive brothel where he spend a sinful night with a young courtesan named April. 

The night before he left for school, Castiel spent it with his mother in the library. She gave him a book of pharaohs. "The blood of Egyptian royalty flows through our veins, son...never forget that. Never allow those hateful bullies to make you feel inferior to them because you are not." She played with her son's dark hair.

"I won’t, mother." Castiel kissed her hand.

"You shall stay with us in the country for the holidays." Isis hummed a lullaby; her late grandmother sang to her when she was a young girl in Cairo. 

"Looking forward to it." Castiel pressed a cheek against her knee.

Before going to bed, Castiel finished packing his trunk. He was independent and hated to depend on the staff. So, he folded his clothes and placed them in a steamer trunk. Castiel remembered something. He crawled on the floor and stretched his right arm under the bed. He felt soft material. Castiel grinned. He retrieved a cream-colored cowboy hat, the one Dean gave him all those summers ago. It felt like an eternity since then. Castiel barely remembered his friend's face. All he recalled were freckles and vibrant green eyes.

Castiel placed the hat on top of the clothes and closed the trunk. The cowboy hat offered him comfort and granted him strength. Cas wondered what his friend was up to now. Was he going to school or was Dean learning the ropes of his father's oil and cattle business? Castiel sighed. He closed his eyes, thinking he’d never see Dean Winchester again.


	3. Closer to You

Texas 1905

"Yee haw!" Dean screamed out of the top of his lungs. Liquid black gold cascaded down his entire body. The Winchester wiped oil from his eyes and nose. Several ranch hands danced around like children under the torrential black rain. 

"You did it, boss man! You struck oil!" Andy, a wiry nineteen-year-old that became Dean's most devoted and loyal employee after working a little over a year in the Winchester Ranch, yelled as he embraced his employer.

"We did it, kid!" Dean raised a fist in the air. 

John knew his son detested ranch life. Ever since Dean could speak and walk, he hated seeing young calves getting branded. The first time a four-year-old Dean witnessed a branding, his short legs marched over to the ranch hand and tried in vain to wrestle the branding iron from the flummoxed man. He remembered the incident clearly as he poured a bucket of water over his oil covered form.

John sat down with his young son for almost two hours trying to convince him, the calves suffered for a few minutes and would soon forget about being branded. Dean hiccupped and wiped big fat tears from plump, freckled cheeks after his father finished his lecture on cattle branding. He still wasn't convinced about the calves' suffering. So, the four-year-old took it upon himself later that evening to unlock the corral's wooden gate and release the young cattle.

Dean received the first spanking of his young life after John, Rufus and half a dozen ranch hands finally managed to herd the calves back into their corral. Mary ordered her husband to stop spanking their son after the eighth slap. Her only child's rear was red as a cherry tomato. John's hand froze in midair. He hated seeing the tears threatening to spill in his wife's big and luminous, emerald eyes. He lay his son on the bed and vacated the chamber. 

Mary joined her blubbering son in bed. She gingerly placed him over her lap. Ellen knocked on the door. Mary asked her to bring a compress for her son's sore bottom. "I'm sorry, mama. The baby cow cried when the man burned her with the stick." A hiccup came out of his mouth. His body shook as sobs overwhelmed his small body.

Mary shushed him while combing her fingers through his downy hair. She kissed his head gently. "I know, sweetheart. That is why I never wander by the corrals. Maybe from now on, you should do the same."

"I will mama." 

Ellen returned with a towel filled with ice. Mary thanked her friend. She gently placed it over Dean's bottom. The boy winced. "The ice will make you feel better, my sunshine." Dean stopped wiggling over his mother's lap. Within minutes the four-year-old fell asleep.

Now back in the present, Dean shook his head to clear his mind. When Dean turned twenty, John gifted his son with twelve acres of land. Dean made it his goal for the next eight years to dig for oil. He refused to live his life in the ranch. Dean wanted to make a prosperous livelihood for himself. Oil was a lucrative business now. 

Dean turned to see his men setting up an oil well. Creation of pipelines were scheduled, starting next week. Dean smiled widely and arched his neck backwards. His eyes glued to the cerulean sky. "Thanks mama," he whispered to the heavens.

"Tonight, we celebrate, fellas! We’re rich bastards now!" His men cheered along with him.

All the oil diggers were drunk off their rockers before ten that night. Over a dozen bourbon bottles littered the porch of Dean's modest one-story house. The Winchester dragged his intoxicated ass inside his room. He was thrilled to be met by Lisa, Andy's older sister in his bed. She always took good care of Dean. Lisa sat cross legged on the center of the mattress nude. Her bronzed skin glittered with the candlelight surrounding Dean's bed. Her naturally bronzed skin was Dean's favorite aspect of Lisa. He loved running long,   
callused fingers down her arms, breasts and flat stomach.

Dean undressed in under two minutes. His dirty, working clothes and dusty boots were thrown in a corner. Lisa welcomed him with open arms. Dean kissed her hard and tugged her lustrous, long strands of hair. Dean was inebriated and just wanted to be in her. He skipped his usual playful and gentle caresses and went straight to business. Lisa soon panted, curling her toes on the rumpled sheets and raking her fingernails down his broad back. 

Lisa bit his neck as Dean thrust deeper and faster into her. His eyes clashed with hers. "Why can't her eyes be blue?" Dean asked himself. Dean shook his head, needing to clear his muddled thoughts. What the hell made him think that? Their drenched skin slid against each other. 

Right before climaxing, Dean withdrew himself from Lisa. He stroked his engorged, red shaft a couple of times before his release. Lisa lay down. Her chest heaved up and down. Dean wiped his toned stomach before lying next to her. He gave his back to her. Lisa wound her arms around his middle and kissed his perspiring back. Dean closed his eyes. The Winchester hated the feeling of emptiness he always felt after taking a woman to bed. 

After he heard Lisa's gentle snores, Dean relaxed. He slowly pulled out a silver pocket watch from underneath his pillow. He fingered its engraved designs. Soon exhaustion lulled Dean into a deep slumber.

"Dean, wake up!" Dean barely opened his eyes to see his fifteen-year-old brother, Sam shaking his shoulders.

Dean's mouth felt as if it were stuffed with cotton balls and the room spun around him. He clutched his hands to the sides of his head. "Lower your voice, beanpole."

Lisa woke up to voices. She shrieked when her eyes landed on Dean's little brother. Sam's eyes were locked on her exposed breasts. His hazel eyes held a dreamy look. Lisa rapidly covered herself up to her neck with the wrinkled sheets.

Sam handed a tin cup of black coffee to his brother. "Drink this, it will help ya feel better."

Dean slowly sat upright and leaned his throbbing head against the headboard. He gulped all the coffee down. "What ya doing here, Sammy?"

"It's Sam. Sammy was a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam crossed his arms and glared at his older brother.

Dean chuckled. "How long ago was that? Oh yeah, three years ago!"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Seriously, what ya doing here?" Dean eyed his baby brother suspiciously.

Lisa felt uncomfortable. "May I be excused?"

Dean had completely forgotten she was still in the room. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He turned to Sam. "Mind getting my breeches?"

Sam complied, and Dean pulled on his breeches underneath the sheets. Once he was presentable, he offered all the sheets to his lover. Lisa pecked him on the cheek before folding the sheets tight over her bosom and exited the room.

"Why are you here so early, kid?" Dean crossed his ankles.

Sam strode to the window and opened it. The room reeked of sex. Sex and Dean was something he didn't want to think about. He winced before turning to Dean. Sam retrieved something from his trousers' back pocket. 

"Telegram from England." 

Dean stared at the paper as if it was a cobra about to strike him. He gulped hard. "Go on, take it!" Sam was losing patience.

Dean yanked it from his hand. His forest green eyes raced across the short message. He crumpled the paper in his hand. "Son of a bitch."

"Dean, we gotta go."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Not fair!"

"He is dying." Sam leaned against a small, oval table.

"I haven't seen the old bugger for almost twenty years." Dean got out of bed.

"Dean, I never gotten the opportunity to meet my grandfather. The man I was named after. Please can we go? I’ve always dreamt of visiting England and see the places mom grew up in?"

"If I go, I’ll never return home." Dean's face turned pale. His freckles were visible even from a distance.

"Since birth the title’s been yours. It’s your destiny to be duke. Once Grandpa Samuel passes away it’s your turn to be the Duke of Campbell."

"I do not want this! Not now...we just struck oil. I’m finally making a name for myself. No longer will I be known as John Winchester's no good for nothing son. I can be one of the most powerful men in Texas." 

"You can be both. A powerful man in Texas and in England." Elation filled every inch of Sam’s body over the prospect of finally going to London. 

"Sammy, you got no idea what you are saying. The London snobs will hate the fact an uncouth cowboy is part of them. The way they treated Cas, who was only an innocent child," Dean stopped himself.

"Things are probably different now. Won’t know until you go there."

"I don't know." Dean shook his head. A strong urge to vomit overtook him.

"Please do it for me and for mom."

"Don’t bring her into this!" Dean wagged a finger at his baby brother.

"You were always telling me mama wanted you to be more than a ranch hand and to return to England and spend time with grandpa. Well here is your chance, big brother!"

"I reckon we should at least visit the old coot before he kicks the bucket."

Sam threw a boot at Dean. His older brother ducked his head. "Are you serious? We are leaving for England?"

Dean nodded. "First I gotta speak to Benny and leave him in charge of the oil wells. He will have to supervise the building of the pipelines."

"Thank you, Dean. You know I always wanted to meet Grandpa Samuel! I will run along and tell father."

"Sammy!" Sam turned around. The boy was practically bouncing up and down. "It will be a short visit, you hear?" Sam nodded and ran out of Dean's bedroom.

Thebes, Egypt

An intense sun battered the archaeological team's sun burned bodies as they excavated ruins amongst the Valley of the Kings. Castiel Milton helped the members of his team by drilling a pick axe into large stones. Sweat slid down his back and his underarms were drenched with perspiration. He wiped his brow.

"Cassie, please take a break. I am dehydrated just by looking at you." Gabriel said from his comfortable spot beneath a large umbrella.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "The excavation trip was paid for only three months. We have one week left."

"The Crowleys are a bunch of greedy frogs. They’ll put in more currency if it means you furnish their museum with more knick knacks."

"Our findings are not knick knacks, thank you very much!" Castiel struck the pick axe deeper into the ground. 

"Fine dusty antiquities then. Everyone should take a break. I prepared the most mouthwatering cucumber sandwiches you will have the pleasure of tasting."

"How were you able to keep the cucumbers fresh in this intense heat?" Castiel tossed the pick axe to the side and motioned for his team to rest for a while.

The men almost threw Gabriel to the floor in their haste to fetch food and water. "Well I have never been treated in such a reckless manner!" Gabriel poured cold lemonade in a glass and handed it to his cousin.

"Let them be. We are all bone tired." Castiel drank all the lemonade before plopping down beneath the umbrella. He pulled over his head the beige shirt he donned for excavating sites. Sweet glistened over his muscular, bronzed torso. The muscles in his broad shoulders tensed as he poured water down his head with a pitcher.

"You lucky bastard! You resemble a gorgeous Egyptian God while I look like a potbellied leprechaun. Curse you Egyptian Gods!" Gabriel got on his knees and dramatically stretched his arms to the sky.

Castiel laughed. "Whose fault is it you have a potbelly? It is all those sweets you consume. You should join me in my morning runs."

"Pfft, and miss my eight hours of beauty sleep. I don’t think so, cuz." Gabriel popped a small cucumber sandwich in his mouth. 

"To answer your question, young Ashford invented this contraption which you fill with ice and it keeps food fresh. Too bad the ice is already melting. Tomorrow we shall eat bread and drink wine." Gabriel made a face which made him look as if he had just sucked on a lemon.

"Very well, I have a feeling luck is on our side today, dear cousin." Castiel patted the short man on the shoulder.

"Cassie, you never told me how it went with the lovely and virginal Lady Lilith." Gabriel always enjoyed listening about his cousins's conquests in the boudoirs. London society was slowly accepting the man of Egyptian blood because he was making a name in the archaeological world. 

During his third excavation trip, Castiel discovered a blue lotus chalice that belonged to Ramses I, a pharaoh. Said chalice stood proudly in a glass enclosure at the historical museum which was funded by the Crowley family. The youngest Crowley and Castiel barely tolerated one another. Fergus still referred to Castiel as pharaoh. The blue-eyed man chose to ignore his nemesis. After all his father's money funded his expeditions.

"Cousin, you know I hate to kiss and tell. Let’s just say Lady Lilith should not wear white on her wedding day to the Geocoris sp."

Gabriel laughed heartily. "Ha ha...love it when you call the bug eyed bastard that name."

"Well it is a species of bugs with extremely big eyes." Castiel stood up and stretched his muscular arms.

"Still can’t believe you plucked the ice queen's flower."

"Remember…I am forbidden fruit to the ladies of the Ton. Well most of them should not be referred to as ladies. The things they ask me to do to them in between the sheets."   
Castiel smirked. He felt slight satisfaction, knowing he rid Lady Lilith of her maidenhead. That was something he took away from Crowley, the bastard, who always made his life a living hell. 

Castiel grinned wider. Fergus Crowley was his same age but appeared to be at least fifteen years his senior. His thin brown hair was thinning big time. It was a well-known fact in all of London, he wore a toupee. His eyes became bigger with age and his belly rounder. Crowley wore corsets underneath his shirts and jackets. 

Crowley and Lady Lilith were set to marry within a month. The bug-eyed bastard was in for quite a surprise when he discovered his blonde bride was no longer a virgin. And it was all thanks to Castiel, future Viscount of Milton and social pariah. Cas never intended to deflower the nineteen-year-old debutante. They barely exchanged a handful of pleasantries at social functions. It wasn't until the evening of a soiree thrown in honor of Castiel's first significant archaeological discovery sponsored by the senior Crowley that the girl made a move.

Castiel returned to his modest bachelor town house in Grosvenor Square after midnight. His valet already slept in his own quarters. Cas headed to his chamber. He was startled to find candles lit and scattered throughout. His indescribable blue eyes landed on his canopied bed where Lady Lilith lay in a silk see through nightgown. Her porcelain cheeks burned crimson. 

"How did you get in here?" Castiel ran his eyes across the girl's voluptuous figure. 

"Does it matter? You know why I am here. I heard you are one of the best lovers in all of London. I do not want my first time to be with a hateful, fat frog."

Castiel undid his cobalt cravat and unbuttoned his silver cufflinks. Lilith hopped off the bed and stood in front of him. With shaky fingers she helped him undress. The girl led him to the bed. The light emitted from the fireplace illuminated the shadow between the v of her thighs. Castiel gently cupped her mons and she gasped.

Lady Lilith intended to kiss him on the mouth but Castiel turned his face to the side. Her soft, crimson lips landed on his cheek. "We do things my way, sweet. Tonight, I’ll take you to Heaven. If you are going to live a life shackled to the bug-eyed bastard, you deserve a treat." He raised her gown slowly while sliding his fingers up her thighs. Castiel's head went in between them. Lilith bit her lower lip hard as Castiel's tongue brushed against her clitoris.

Gabe brought his cousin out of woolgathering. "Must've have been quite a night by the look in your eyes, cuz." Gabriel slapped Castiel's back.

"Yes, it was. She was a hellcat in bed and I think knowing I ruined her for Crowley made me come harder than ever."

"He is going to be livid on his wedding night," Gabriel said.

"I should feel sorry for what I did to Lady Lilith, but she is a spoiled brat and was the one, who initiated our little rendezvous that evening. She knew what she was getting herself into." Castiel grabbed the pick axe and got back to work.

"One last thing, Cassie. Have you ever felt any inkling of feelings towards any of your conquests?"

Castiel breathed hard. "I am always left with a void feeling of emptiness in my heart once the act is completed. I only do it for the pleasure. I’m afraid I will never fall in love. Most humans I interact with are never pleasant towards me. Society barely tolerates me because of father and now due to my work."

Gabriel wanted to embrace his cousin, who he considered a brother. It hurt to see him shield himself with an invisible armor to protect himself from the aristocracy's disdain.   
It was close to three in the morning, when Castiel's pick axe struck something concrete. He bellowed for his team to surround him and start digging. Gabriel had fallen asleep and sat up as soon as he heard his cousin's screams.

"What is it, Cassie?" Gabriel scurried over to his cousin who dug like a madman.

"I think we have found something, Gabe!" Castiel's eyes held a feverish look to them. 

Gabriel himself grabbed a pick axe and started assisting the team. Two hours later, a stone column was deciphered amongst the ruins and the head of an ancient Egyptian God. The members of the team dug madly and did not stop until the sun made its first appearance. Everyone's muscled throbbed but they could not afford to waste any more time.   
The God statue which stood taller than six feet was almost completely unearthed. The team focused on it instead of the columns. Castiel eyes filled with tears. "It's Amun, the King of Gods according to Egyptians of the 11th Century!" He turned to his cousin. "Please Gabriel tell me I am not dreaming."

Gabriel's golden eyes brimmed with tears, as well. He was so damn proud of his cousin. This would turn out to be the archaeological discovery of the year! "No, you are not, cousin. I am so damn proud of you!" He embraced Castiel with all his being.

"We did it!"

"No, you did with all of your patience and perseverance."

The team continued digging well into noon when they could not go any longer. The statue was completely exposed, as well as two columns. "We are standing over Karmek, known as the largest temple complex ever built by man." Castiel raked fingers through his sweat drenched hair. "I cannot believe this!"

"Believe it, cuz. You always dreamed of being a world-famous archaeologist and you finally are! All of your tormentors shall eat crow once word spreads about your discovery!"

"Mother will be proud of me. I still need to find the Falling Star for her." The only person who Castiel loved fervently was his mother, Isis. She always encouraged him to follow his dreams since he was a small boy. Chuck was a caring parent but Castiel never achieved the level of closeness with him as the one he shared with his mother.

Castiel told his men to take the rest of the day off. They deserved it. "We will remain here at the site for one more week and then return to London. Sayid is going to remain overseeing the remainder of the excavation while I remain in London. I trust him."

Gabriel nodded. Sayid was loyal and a hard worker. Cassie left the team in good hands. Gabe could not wait to be back home. He missed long warm baths in scented salts and the orgies he hosted and most of all Balthy. He planned on hosting an orgy as soon as they returned home. It had been three months since he had carnal relations, or even Cassie. It must be a record for them both.

======================================================================================

Dean and Sam arrived in England a month after they received the telegram from their grandfather's butler, Zachariah. The American gawked at the Tudor era mansion. They were ushered in by a footman. The servants all assembled in the foyer. Zachariah puffed his chest out like a peacock while making the required introductions. 

He scowled at the boys when his eyes landed on the gleaming marble checkered floor. Their boots had tracked mud inside the manor. He cleared his throat. "I shall personally escort you to your chambers. You can change into proper attire."

"Proper attire? Shoot this is my Sunday best," Dean laughed. He quickly sobered at Zachariah's serious expression.

"I would appreciate if you did not track mud into your grandfather's house from now on." He instructed the boys to remove their boots and hand them over to two footmen. Dean and Sam slowly ascended the spiral staircase after the butler. Their eyes took in the opulent surroundings. A crystal chandelier lit by approximately one hundred candles swung regally from a domed ceiling which was painted in crimson and gold hues. During their long walk down the hall that led to their chambers, the boys passed by portraits of the previous Dukes of Campbell.

"This is young master Samuel's chamber." Zachariah opened the double doors. Sam whistled. "Hells bells this place is the size of two giant corrals put together!" The butler winced at the adolescent's annoying nasal twang. "I shall return shortly to help you unpack, Master Samuel."

Zachariah led Dean to an even larger bed chamber. First there was a sitting room made up in forest green colors. Double French doors separated it from a lavish bedroom. A marble fireplace that could house a family of four blazed a warm toasty fire into the vast chamber. A richly woven tapestry of a hunting party covered most of the wall in front of the massive canopied bed. "This is too damn much! I’m gonna get lost in here." Dean traced the intricate carvings of the fine wood on the bed posts. 

The butler rolled his eyes and thought to himself this is the future Duke of Campbell? God help us all. He cleared his throat. "I will order two footmen to bring in a tub for you to bathe. Your grandfather will not appreciate being surrounded by the smell of horse and sweat."

Dean nodded. "Whatever makes the old goat happy." Zachariah's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He bowed and vacated the chamber in a hurry.

Two hours later, Sam and Dean stood outside fancy double doors. Golden lion heads adorned the walls over them. Dean had not seen his grandfather in almost two decades and was not sure what to expect to see once the doors were opened. He inhaled deeply before a footman opened them. Zachariah was fluffing two fat goose pillows to make the duke more comfortable.

The duke's hazel eyes twinkled with merriment. "My boys! I can’ believe you are really here...welcome home!" He opened his arms. Sam rushed into them and hugged the old man hard.

"Grandpa, I thought I’d never meet you." The shaggy haired boy cried.

"Now now...no crying, Sammy boy. Let me have a good look at you." Samuel's hazel eyes scanned his youngest grandson's face. "You resemble your father which is not a bad thing. He is a handsome man." Sammy blushed. He released his hold on his grandpa after Zachariah cleared his throat. Samuel placed a hand over the boy's arm. "Stay with your sick grandpa."

Dean remained standing by the foot of the bed. His grandfather looked frail and no longer resembled the strong man from twenty years ago. He swallowed hard. Dean naively thought the telegram was a ploy to get the two of them to England. But now that his eyes took in his grandfather's delicate state, his heart broke for him.

"What are you waiting for, son? Give your grandfather a hug." Samuel tapped the empty side of the massive bed. 

Dean approached Samuel and the smell of medicine assailed his nostrils. Last time he'd been in someone's death room was with his mother. Tears threatened to spill. Dean refused to cry in front of a grandfather he barely knew, his baby brother and a snobby butler. He gulped hard. Samuel held his hand. Dean noticed the liver spots and blue veins adorning his grandfather's frail hands.

"Howdy, Grandpa," he whispered before hugging the old man who was practically a bag of bones.

"I am so happy to have the two of you here with me."

Zachariah excused himself. He returned later with a tray of tea, scones and cucumber sandwiches. His heart filled with glee seeing the duke so happy surrounded by his grandchildren. Yes, they were uncouth and a tad barbaric to his liking, but what was important is the two cowboys made the old man happy; something he hadn't been in a long time.

Later that evening after sharing a dinner of roasted pheasant with their grandfather in his sitting room, the Winchesters met in the two-story library. Sammy was in Heaven. He found a book about Egyptian archaeology that immediately captured his interest. Sam loved reading about ancient civilizations. 

"Wasn't your friend from the summer you stayed here named Castiel Milton?" Sam asked as he sat on the last step of the library ladder.

The name caught Dean's interest. Boredom hit him like a ton of bricks. At least the whiskey he drank helped to keep him from broody thoughts. Dean stood up and plucked the book from Sam's hands. "Hey, I was gonna read that!"

"Well I'll be damned! Castiel's dream of becoming an archaeologist became a reality. Good for the little guy. His life was no picnic let me tell ya." Dean traced Castiel's name on the leather tome. He smirked. "I bet he's a short, wiry, egg head with thick glasses that give him bug eyes." Dean downed the rest of the whiskey and chuckled.

"May I have my book back please?" Sam pleaded.

"I'm gonna read it first, egghead." Dean ruffled Sam's shaggy hair. Sam scowled at him before going in search of another book.

The following morning, Dean woke up early. He was used to waking up at six in the morning back in Texas. The servants had just started their morning routines and were surprised to see the duke's heir out and about at such an early time. The kitchen staff was scandalized upon seeing the young master stroll into the kitchen. It was unheard of for the house members to enter this part of the manor.

The head cook, a plump, red-haired woman asked Dean if he was lost. He smiled and winked at her. "Nah, just hungry."

"The breakfast buffet will be set in an hour at the solar room, young master."

"Why don't we skip the formalities just for today please." Dean grinned at her. The cook blushed ferociously. 

"Only for today." She turned to the stove and soon Dean found himself eating hard boiled eggs, sausages, kippers and freshly baked bread slathered in homemade raspberry jam.   
Once he was full, he kissed the cook's cheek and vacated the kitchen.

Dean left the manor to go horseback riding after leaving Sam and their grandpa eating breakfast together. The future duke hated being copped indoors for long periods of time. Zachariah suggested he go horseback riding on a new Arabian thoroughbred the duke acquired recently. 

He asked Sam if he wanted to go, but his baby brother was in the middle of a heated chess match with their grandfather. "Suit yourself, squirt."

Dean urged the Arabian to gallop harder across the vacant field in the Campbell twelve-acre estate. Clops of dirt flew in their wake. Dean felt liberated and cleared his mind of everything. He brought the horse to a halt when they trespassed the Milton estate. Dean remembered fondly the happy summer he shared with Castiel. God, he barely remembered what the boy looked like. He vaguely could picture the boy's indescribable blue eyes and naturally bronzed skin. 

He was taken out of his woolgathering by the thunder of horses. Two men riding white thoroughbreds approached him. "Good morning, stranger and who might you be?" a short man with twinkling golden eyes greeted him.

"Howdy, I'm Dean Winchester, the Duke of Cambpell's grandson!" Dean outstretched his hand.

The short man shook it. "Ooh the future duke has returned! I am Gabriel Milton, a pleasure to meet you."

Gabriel's mischievous golden orbs raked the American from head to toe. So, this was Cassie's best friend from all those summers ago. He was in for quite a surprise when he saw the Adonis the boy turned into. 

"Wait, Milton, are you related to Castiel?" Dean grinned wide.

"He’s my cousin and closest friend. We recently returned from a very successful archaeological dig in Thebes. My Cassie has made a name for himself." Gabriel removed his leather   
riding gloves and stared at the stranger.

Dean licked his lips. "I started reading his book last night. He sure is living an exciting life."

"Cowboy, why do you not come to a party I am hosting this evening in Cassie's honor. A mask is the only requirement. The guests do not wish for their identities to be revealed."

Dean scrunched his brows. "What kind of shindig is this?"

Gabriel chuckled, as well as his companion. "Oh silly me! Where are my manners? This is my good friend, Lord Balthazar Roche." Gabriel put emphasis on the word good.

Balthazar and Dean shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. "Do join us this evening, old chap. Our parties always need new blood." 

"I just might. Don’t know anyone here and it's dull as Hell being trapped inside that old mausoleum for the entire night." Dean longingly gazed at Milton Manor. He wondered if Castiel was home.

Gabriel smirked. "Cassie will be at my gathering."

Dean's eyes landed on him. "Really?"

"Of course, it is in his honor remember."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "True...so where's the shindig at?"

"My estate; ask the help for the coordinates. They know the directions."

"It was wonderful meeting you Winchester. We have to go and make sure everything will be perfect for tonight's gathering," Balthazar cut in.

"Looking forward to it," Dean placed two fingers on his Stetson hat to salute them. He nudged his black Arabian to surge forward.

"Do not forget the mask!" Gabe bellowed. He whistled on his ride back to his estate. Cassie was in for quite a treat this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel reunion coming up in the next chapter. ;)


	4. Reunited

Zachariah dumped a cleaning cloth inside a copper bucket filled to the brim with lemon extract and vinegar. He squeezed it before viciously rubbing it over a six-foot-tall mirror bordered in gold. This was a maid's task, but the butler detested seeing any miniscule smudges over any glass surface. 

Two liveried footmen opened the front doors. The future duke stormed in the front parlor, grinning goofily. His face seemed more bronze after a long horseback riding session. "Howdy, Zachariah!" Dean slapped the butler's shoulder. Zachariah coughed and dropped the cleaning cloth in the bucket.

"I assume you enjoyed your ride?" The butler stood ramrod straight.

"Helk yes! I made the acquaintance of Gabriel Milton, one of our neighbors. Friendly little bugger." Dean removed his tan, riding, leather gloves and tapped them against his right thigh. 

Zachariah's nostrils flared. He covered his nose with a linen handkerchief he procured from his navy-blue jacket. "I shall order for a bath to be prepared for you, sir."

Dean chuckled. "Jumping Jupiter! I reek of horse shit and sweat." The words echoed across the long corridor. Zachariah's eyes resembled carriage wheels. Dean continued, 

"Gabriel invited me to a shindig he is hosting tonight. Gonna need directions on how to get there."

"By shindig I assume you refer to a soiree," Zachariah said.

Dean nodded and whistled a merry tune. He was in a jubilant mood. Tonight, he’d finally reunite with Castiel after all this time. Dean never thought he’d see his childhood friend again. 

"Sir, please do not misinterpret my words, but only people of ill repute attend Lord Milton’s shindigs, as you refer to them." Zachariah raised his chin.

"Really?" Dean removed his Stetson hat and dropped it over a four-foot-tall Ming Dynasty vase. Zachariah rapidly removed it and handed the hat to a footman who fetched the future duke's gloves and tweed, riding jacket to take to his chamber.

Zachariah waited for the footman to disappear from the Chinese themed parlor. He cleared his throat. "Aristocracy's rejects and members of the art world frequent Lord Milton's bacchanalias. Your grandfather disapproves of those social functions. Please remember you are the future Duke of Campbell."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Haven't told the old buzzard if I'm assuming the dukedom when he kicks the bucket and I didn't ask for your advice. When I want it I’ll ask for it."

"Well I never!" Zachariah stared defiantly at the ill-mannered barbarian in front of him. "You’re a grown man. Just know the only outcome of an association with the young Miltons is a bad reputation."

"Ya make it sound as if they worship Satan. Relax, Zachariah, it's not like I'm gonna participate in an orgy or sacrifice a goat." Dean smacked the butler's shoulder before leaving. He quickly turned on his heels. "By the way, is there a way I can find a mask around here?"

Zachariah arched a silver eyebrow. "Hmm a soiree where the guests' identities are hidden. Debauchery shall transpire in that den of inequity." 

"Will ya get me a damn mask or what?" Dean folded his arms while leaning against a six-foot statue.

"I will personally search the attic. Will that be all, sir?" 

"Yes, thank you, old chap," Dean said in a terrible imitation of a British accent. He laughed his way up the marble, spiral staircase.

Sam knocked before entering his brother's sitting room. Dean permitted him entrance. "Enjoying your stay in this cold mausoleum, Moose?" Dean rummaged through his clothes chest after dragging it into the sitting room, since more light filtered in through the French doors in his bedchamber. He remained undecided on what to wear to Gabriel's shindig. 

"Going somewhere, big brother?" Sam asked as he played with a silver letter opened he found on top of a mahogany, writing desk. 

"Met one of the neighbors, and he invited me to a shindig he's hosting tonight." Dean found a pair of form fitting, black evening trousers and the only velvet jacket he owned. It was dark green. Lisa always told him it enhanced the forest green of his hazel eyes. 

"Can I go?" Sam asked eagerly, reminding Dean of an excited puppy. If he had a tail it would be wagging madly from side to side.

"No, you can't squirt. It's a shindig for grownups."

"I hate being a kid." Sam pouted before dropping the letter opener back on the desk. "Grandpa asked about you because he wants to spend some time with you."

"I'll go see the old goat before I leave. Need to make a good first impression on Cas. Don't want the scrawny bookworm to be ashamed of how his friend dresses."

"Cas? As in the Castiel Milton! Dean, this is so not fair. I want to meet him. He's like my idol. I still can't believe he was your friend from all those years ago." Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with your fellow bookworm." Dean ruffled Sammy's shaggy hair. "Go tell grandpa I'll join him in a jiff."

Dean rode the black Arabian which he named Impala to the Milton's estate. A stable hand took the reins and escorted the horse to the stables. Dean remember to place the silk and velvet domino mask over his eyes. It covered most of his face except for forehead and mouth. 

He climbed the twelve steps that led to the front doors. Two footmen opened them and motioned for him to enter. Gabriel and Balthazar stood in the main parlor, welcoming the guests. The two of them donned matching red and black harlequin costumes. Painted black and white diamonds and spades covered their faces. 

"Cowboy, thank you for joining the festivities. So glad you could make it. Welcome!" Gabriel shook hands with Dean. Balthazar smiled at him. "Thank you for inviting me." Dean's eyes landed on a statuesque, red-haired woman with striking, grey eyes. She played the violin topless. Rouge paint decorated her exposed nipples. A glittering diamond necklace adorned her graceful neck. 

"That is Abaddon, the Prince Regent's mistress. She plays the violin, cello and pianoforte exquisitely. The beauty always volunteers to play at one of my social functions," Gabriel whispered. He placed a hand to the side of his mouth, as if that would prevent others from hearing.

Dean stood to the side as two masked men arrived. The hosts welcomed them. Since the guests were to be incognito, Gabriel didn't introduce Dean to the gentlemen. The short man grinned. Dean's emerald eyes which shone through the mask's slits skittered across his surroundings. The cowboy obviously searched for Castiel.

Gabriel chuckled. Balthazar elbowed him. "Please tell me you are not going through with the prank."

"Yes, I smell a classic coming."

"Pardon me, fellas but where’s Cas?" Dean asked.

Gabriel smirked. "Balthazar, my dear please welcome our guests while I reunite two old friends." Balthazar shook his head. "Follow me, cowboy." Gabriel crooked a finger at Dean.

Dean smiled as Gabriel led him to the ballroom. Being in Milton Manor brought back wonderful memories of the times he and Castiel played Cowboys and Indians and other children's games all over this grand estate. 

They sauntered by a room where two jugglers threw lit torches in the air and performed acrobatics. "Ya sure now how to throw a damn fine get together, Gabriel." Dean whistled.

"You haven’t seen anything yet, cowboy. Oh, and please call me Gabe; all of my friends do." Gabriel winked at Dean.

The duo strolled by a large greenhouse. Dean had never seen such a vast potpourri of all kinds of flowers. He stopped on his tracks when his eyes landed on purple poppy flowers. "Wait a minute, Gabe. Are those opium poppy flowers?"

Gabriel wiggled his brows. "Someone knows their horticulture." 

"Castiel's parents know about the poppies? They are pretty hard to miss." 

"My aunt and uncle reside in the family's Bath estate. Castiel visits them during the holidays."

Dean arched a brow. "So y'all smoke opium?"

"Cassie is a prude and never touches it, but me and my friends smoke a hookah every now and then.” Gabe explained to his guest that four hookahs were set in one of the downstairs sitting rooms. “You are welcomed to partake if interested."

"Maybe some other time," Dean responded.

"Suit yourself." Gabriel guided Dean to a two-story library. "I bet you my entire wine cellar, Cassie is with his nose glued to a book in here."

Dean chuckled as Gabriel opened the door for him. "Cassie, you in here? I have a surprise for you. Hold on to your knickers, cuz."

The closing of a thick book was heard in the dark room. Gabriel lit two whale oil lamps by a beautifully carved desk Castiel purchased during one of his excavation trips to the Orient. Dean's heart beat fast. Finally, he would be face to face with Cas.

A tall and gawky man who wasn't wearing a mask to conceal his identity stood up from a settee. The man's hair wasn't as dark as Dean remembered and his blue eyes didn't remind him of the marbles he used to play with Sam. They were a common blue. Dean could swear this wasn't Castiel but he definitely looked like a bookworm. The man resembled a scarecrow with shaggy hair, long nose and clothes that hung loose on a wiry frame. The only thing this man shared with eight-year-old Cas was his naturally bronzed skin, but Dean recalled Castiel’s being like caramel.

"Cas, is that you; you son of a gun?!" Dean stepped closer to the scarecrow. "You've changed so damn much."

Castiel shook hands with him. "Nice to see you, Dean. It has been a long time." The scarecrow's protruding Adam's apple bobbed up and down. 

"You're telling me, partner. I keep hearing about your exotic adventures. My little brother, Sammy worships you."

"I do what I love." The scarecrow was a man of few words. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Maybe Cas remained shy. Twenty years of not communicating didn't help things. 

Gabriel cleared his throat. "We should eat. Cassie, escort your friend to the terrace. Cook has prepared a bountiful feast."

Dean's heart plummeted while he waited for a footman to serve him a Cornish hen and mushrooms on a porcelain plate. Castiel changed a ton in the looks department. He seemed like a totally different person. The Texan turned to his friend. "Where can I get some good hooch around here?"

Castiel swallowed before replying. "Make a left in the hallway and then make another left. You shall find the music room. Gabriel keeps several bottles of scotch and whiskey there."

Dean thanked Castiel and vacated the terrace. He passed by a man and a woman, kissing hungrily against a barely lit wall. Dean reached the music room. A haunting melody being played on a piano came from inside. The door was ajar, and Dean entered quietly. 

Gabriel and Balthazar sat on a velvet sofa being fed fruits by nude, blonde, identical twins with bountiful breasts. In one of the corners, two young women dressed in male attire shared a hookah. Their dark almond shaped eyes dilated as the opium took effect. Six men sat on brocaded chairs sipping whiskey, while they stared and listened to the man playing the piano. 

The shiny, black piano was positioned by the window. Moonlight highlighted the musician's raven black hair. Dean's eyes were transfixed by the man's long and elegant, bronzed fingers as they stroked the black and white keys with ferocity. Dean jumped back when his gaze landed on a beautiful black panther sitting at the man's feet. The jungle cat's emerald eyes crashed with Dean's. It licked a paw before growling.

Dean's eyes traveled back to the piano player's face. He was only able to see his profile. The man had a Roman nose and full pink lips. His face was not covered by a mask. Dean moved closer. A woman with long and lustrous, curly chestnut hair wearing an ancient Greece style gown poured red wine from a flute in the musician's mouth. He drank heartily while still playing. The woman giggled and kissed him hard on the lips. Her pink tongue licked the remnants of wine from the piano player's lips. Dean's cock twitched at the sight. For some unknown reason Dean was dying to see the man's entire face.

Three minutes later, the haunting melody came to an end. All the music room's inhabitants applauded. Dean headed to a cellarette that housed liquor. He poured a generous amount of whiskey. Just as he was about to take a first sip, Dean dropped the glass of scotch when Gabriel whistled from across the room and bellowed, "Bravo, Cassie!"

All eyes landed on Dean, including the musician's indescribable blue orbs. Dean's breath caught in his chest. He removed the domino mask and it cascaded to the floor. The Winchester approached the six-foot man who rose from the piano bench. His pristine white evening shirt hung open, revealing a muscular torso. His smooth skin seemed to have been worshiped by the sun.

The musician walked a few steps towards the American. His eyes landed on the Texan's freckles and forest green eyes. He licked his lips. "Dean?"

Dean smiled widely at the man. Now this is Castiel Milton. His Cas from his favorite summer. The ostracized boy with big, indescribable blue eyes. Dean cursed himself. Tears threatened to pool in his eyes.

He turned to Gabriel. "Was all this your idea of a joke?"

"Guilty...I’m known for being a gossip and prankster. Garth, the cook’s nephew impersonated Cassie. Funny right?"

Castiel arched a raven brow at his incorrigible cousin. "How long did you know Dean was back in England?"

"Since this morning...wanted to surprise you, cuz. Surprise!"

Cas scowled at the trouble maker. "Should have told me." The panther silently walked to her master's side. Castiel petted its head. 

"The important thing is the two of you reunited. I invited him to my small get together, did I not?" Gabriel stood up.

Castiel returned his full attention to his childhood friend. He tilted his head to the side. "Your freckles never left."

Dean chuckled. "They don't go away, partner; especially when one is exposed to the sun daily." He surprised all the assembled guests by strolling closer to Cas. A few inches separated them. Dean slid his hands around Castiel's upper torso. He patted his friend's back. "I missed you so much, Cas." 

Castiel reciprocated the embrace and mouthed into the left side of Dean's neck, "Me too."

Jumping Jupiter! That voice reminded Dean of honey and gravel are rolled into one. He felt the Brit’s accelerated heartbeat thump wildly against his own equally galloping heart. He swallowed hard and embraced his first friend tight.


	5. Getting To Know You

Castiel cleared his throat before releasing Dean. The woman plastered over Castiel during his piano playing, slid her arms over his shoulders. She nibbled his left earlobe. Cas' long and elegant fingers held on to her delicate ones. Dean could not help his eyes from locking on the intimate touch. Their different skin tones created quite a contrast. The Winchester imagined his friend's fingers pressed against his chest. Dean blinked and shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. Since when did he perform such a thorough visual inventory of another male? The answer is never.

Castiel gently pried the woman's fingers from his body. "Not tonight, Sylvia. I want to reconnect with my friend Dean." His other worldly, blue eyes landed on Dean. He smiled, revealing faint outlines of crows feet in the corners of his eyes. Dean licked dry lips and turned his gaze elsewhere.

The woman pouted and then shot daggers at Dean with the look she gave him. Dean arched a tawny brow. Gabriel slapped both men on the shoulder. "See everything is how it should be with two long lost friends together at last."

Castiel turned to his trouble maker of a relative. "Your prank was not entertaining or funny."

"It was priceless! Should have seen the incredulous look on Dean-o's face when his eyes took all of Garth in." Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes. 

"I knew all along that scarecrow wasn't Cas. No one else in this planet shares the same incredible eyes." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks burned, and he'd bet one of his Stetson hats, his face was more crimson than one of the red peppers Ellen proudly put in most of her meals. He opted to remain silent. His traitorous eyes returned to Cas who sported a sly grin.

"The opium bonfire is scheduled to commence in ten minutes, ladies and gentlemen," Balthazar believed this to be the perfect opportunity to change the conversation. Even a blind man could tell the American felt uncomfortable for some reason.

The guests strolled out of the music room through glass doors which led to an opulent garden. The two females that shared a hookah approached Castiel and Gabriel, removing their masks. The shortest one by at least one inch rose on tiptoes and kissed Castiel's cheek. "Thank you for providing a place for me and Ruby to see each other."

Castiel gazed fondly at the petite brunette with a heart shaped face and doe eyes. "Anything for a friend, Meg." 

"I am the one, who arranged this petit get together. May I get a kiss?" Gabriel leaned his head to the side and tapped a forefinger against his cheek. 

Meg and Ruby rolled their eyes. Castiel chuckled. "Where are my manners? Lady Meg Masters and Lady Ruby Cortese. Ladies, my friend, Dean Winchester, future Duke of Campbell."

The ladies elegantly curtsied. To Dean they seemed funny wearing men's attire. "No need for that ladies I ain't no Greek God who y'all need to bow down to." 

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You are a Greek Adonis," Lady Masters said playfully.

Dean blushed. Gabriel, the Mouth of the Thames piped in. "Megan, here is the Earl of Masters only living heir. She needs to marry and produce a male child for the earl ship to continue." He sidled very close to Ruby. "And my exotic gypsy here, Senorita Cortese is the daughter of the Spanish Ambassador and a marquis' daughter’s offspring."

"You describe us as biological experiments," Ruby elbowed the gossip on the ribs. 

"Oomph, I want the future duke to be up to date with society." Gabriel rubbed his sore ribs.

"Maybe Dean does not want to catch up with society's latest gossip," Castiel barged in.

Dean's eyes landed on the two women's interlaced fingers. Gabriel smirked. "The only people who know about the true identity of their relationship are here tonight. Will you keep your pouty lips sealed?"

"Of course, what people do behind closed doors is their own private business. I can't fathom the British upper crust dancing a jig about it though." Dean leaned against the piano. The panther stirred awake. Her large and shiny, emerald eyes moved to him. She emitted a low growl. 

"Cleo, behave." Castiel gingerly ran his fingers through her silky black fur.

Dean grinned. "Cleo as in the Queen of the Nile?"

Castiel smirked and nodded. "Society does not know about the ladies' relationship. Although sniper tongues already comment over the two of them being on the shelf and never accepting marriage proposals."

"Your parents haven't forced you to accept a proposal?" Dean inquired. He knew arranged marriages were a basis for most nuptials. Hell, that is how his parents got leg shackled.

"My father believes Castiel shall propose soon." Meg batted thick, long lashes at Castiel in a teasing manner.

Dean stood straight after hearing those words. "Say what?"

"Castiel and I use each other as decoys. We attend a few social functions during each season and keep the gossips at bay. Many people think Osiris here has been courting me for a long time, but has not mustered the courage to finally make an honest woman out of me."

Cas shrugged at Dean. "It is a beneficial arrangement. This way the crazy title hungry Americans…" His eyes locked with Dean's. "Present company not included." 

Dean nodded. "No offense taken."

Castiel continued with his explanation. "As I was saying, by having people believe Meg and I are an item, it keeps the title hungry Americans at arm’s length. The ambitious mamas leave me alone."

"What about you, Lady Cortese? What do your folks say about all of this?" Dean directed his question to Ruby.

"I start my second season next week. So, it is not uncommon for a young lady to wait until her third season on the marriage mart to consider a proposal or two."

"Too bad Cassie cannot marry the two of you. Remember when I found you during my orgy last year with Meg riding Cas and the lucky bastard sucking Ruby dry." 

"Enough Gabriel! That’ s private and you did not need to open your gigantic mouth," Castiel was enraged. "I apologize ladies. Gabriel is known as England's biggest gossip after all." Cleo got up on four legs to follow her master.

The future viscount strolled over to fetch an unopened bottle of whiskey and vacated the music room. Ruby slapped Gabriel. His head moved to the side upon impact. Balthazar chuckled. The two women thanked Balthazar for his hospitality.

"I will personally escort you to your carriage," Balthazar motioned for the ladies to walk in front of him. "Your cloth tongue will be the end of you, my friend. This time you went too far."

"I’m truly sorry. How was I to know they would not like me sharing such a tasty morsel with Dean-o here." 

"He is Castiel's friend but the rest of us do not know him. What you regaled is something to be kept between friends and not even. It was too intimate." Balthazar jogged to catch up with the women.

Gabriel turned to Dean. "My apologies, Dean-o. Please tell Cassie I feel terrible. Wasn’t my intention to embarrass anyone."

"He is really ticked off at you." Dean vacated the music room to search for his friend.

Dean walked through the garden littered with geraniums, hydrangeas and lilies. It took him ten minutes to find Castiel stripping on a pair of brown leather riding boots. Once he was prepared for riding, the head stable hand cupped Cas' face before Cas ascended the horse with no assistance. Dean fisted his hand at the sight.

Castiel said something to Cleo who sat on her rump and watched her master ride away. Dean walked over to the head stable hand. "Howdy, mind bringing me my horse?"

A few minutes later, the stable hand returned with Impala. Her black mane shone under the moonlight. Dean ran a hand slowly over the fine horse. The stable hand cleared his throat. "Pardon me, sir but are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean's hand froze. "Yeah, the one and only." He winked at the man.

"Master Castiel needs someone to look after him. He would always go on and on about you as a child."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean had not lived in England long but the staff and snobby aristocrats they worked for barely exchanged words. Why did this man, who worked at the stables care about Cas' welfare?

"He has always been kind to the entire staff. We care about him." The man's stubbled cheeks turned crimson.

"What's your name, partner?" Dean offered the man his hand.

"Ion, sir." He shook the future duke's hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Dean tipped the brim of his Stetson to the stable hand before sitting on the saddle. 

Ten minutes later, Dean found Cas' horse tethered to a tree. Dean urged Impala to trot faster and soon she was tethered adjacent to the other thoroughbred. Dean's eyes raked the isolated countryside. "Cas, where the hell are you?" He cupped the side of his mouth with both hands.

He barely saw an arm emerge from a field of lavender flowers. Dean strolled over and found Castiel laying down on the dewy grass. "Mind some company?"

"Relieved you found me." Castiel patted the empty side to his right. Dean plopped his bottom down.

Cas pulled Dean by his bicep to lay down like he was. The Brit already drank from the bottle of whiskey. He handed it to the Texan. "Gabriel says he's really sorry and Ion is worried about you."

"I lost my virginity to him," Castiel stated. He deeply inhaled the sweet aroma of a lavender flower before plucking its delicate petals. 

"To Gabriel?" Dean's brows rose about two inches.

"Gross...no to Ion."

Dean was in the process of swallowing whiskey, when Cas answered. He spat it out. "What?"

Cas put himself in a sitting position. "That is why I reacted the way I did back there."

Dean sat Indian style now. "Cas is there something you want to share with me?"

Castiel bit his lower lip. Dean's eyes followed the move. Cas' lips were really pink for a man and puffy. He rolled his eyes. Here we go again. He waited for his friend to reply.  
Cas finished plucking the flower. His eyes landed on the full moon up above in the darkened sky. He inhaled deeply before speaking. "Always felt like I never belonged anywhere. After you left and never returned, I wallowed in my own self-pity. It wasn’t until I was sixteen and with Gabriel's help that I found carnal pleasure with Ion. He was my first of many lovers."

Dean's mouth formed the shape of an O. "You queer then?" Castiel's eyes remained glued to the moon. Dean could not help and notice the way the moonlight enhanced his friend's indescribable eyes. 

"I do not know what I am, Dean. I seek pleasure in the arms of both men and women. I guess I am making up for a life time of solitude."

"Reckon I’d do the same. After mama passed away, I shielded myself from everyone around me. Pop immersed himself all the time with the ranch. I guess that was his way of coming to grip with mama's dying. I'm almost a decade older than Sammy and there were barely any kids my age at the ranch. You can say you and I are the manwhores we are today, because all of the horse shit we've been dealt with." Dean caught his breath. That was a lot of stuff he'd been keeping deep inside his heart.

Castiel finally gazed at him. "I have missed you so damn bloody much." His thumb traced Dean's stubbled jaw.

Dean's fingers cupped his friend's face. "Me too, partner." Their foreheads touched.

"Please tell me you plan on staying here for a while. I can’t lose you again."

"Ya won't. Sammy really likes it here and grandpa ain't doing so well." Dean returned the bottle to his lips and drank greedily from it. Once he was satisfied, Dean gave it back to Cas who drank heartily from it, too.

The two of them brought one another up to date with all the most important things that transpired in each of their lives for the last eighteen years. Dean was enthralled listening to Cas' adventures in exotic lands. He shared with Dean how he found Cleo when she was barely a few weeks old in an African jungle. Her mother and two siblings were captured by hunters. She was lucky to survive. When Castiel found her, she was undernourished and close to death's door. He nursed her back to health and chose to bring her back with him to England. 

Castiel was proud of Dean after the American told him about discovering oil in the land John gave him. "We are both doing things we love with our lives." 

Dean removed his evening jacket. "It’s hot as Hades tonight." He untied his cravat and stuffed it inside the discarded jacket. "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" 

"There is a pond within the Campbell estate; about five minutes from the manor...remember?"

"Yes, I do. We bathed there a couple of times as children." Castiel's eyes brightened. 

"Wanna go?" Dean was already standing up.

"You don’t need to tell me twice," Castiel rapidly got on his feet.

The two friends raced to the pond on their horses. It was a tie since they arrived at the same time. Castiel had no qualms about showing his body. He swiftly undressed. Dean's eyes took all his friend in. Muscled ridges comprised the man's naturally bronzed form. He swallowed hard. What the hell was going on with him?

"You are coming in or what?" Cas bellowed as he entered the pleasantly cool water. "The water is divine. It will cool you down."

"What the hell!" Dean slid his boots off and soon all his ensemble joined Cas’ scattered clothes over slippery rocks.

Castiel disappeared and suddenly, Dean felt him from behind. Cas jumped on his back and dunked Dean's head underwater. He counted to ten before releasing him. Dean sputtered for air. Tawny wet hair covered his eyes. Dean pushed it back. "Oh, this means war!"

The two of them wrestled in the water just like old times. Being nude did not bother them in the least. Loud thunder boomed nearby. The duo gazed up at the sky. The visible clouds split open, allowing a deluge of rain to fall upon them. Lightning struck close to the pond. 

Castiel dunked Dean's head into the water one last time before running out of the pond. He soon heard Dean's footsteps behind him. The rain battered hard against their nude forms. It was getting hard to see in front of them. 

"Screw the clothes!" Dean screamed as he headed to Impala and ascended her naked. Castiel followed his friend's lead.

Ten minutes later, the drenched men arrived at the Campbell estate. The rain intensified. Fortunately, the night shift stable hand slept on a chair, snoring very loud. Dean led Impala into her designated stall. He made sure she had enough oats to munch on and a bucket full of water. The future duke also dried her with a blanket he found. He told Cas to do the same with his chestnut stallion. Castiel housed it in an adjacent stall.

"How are we going to slip inside in our current condition?" Castiel rubbed his hands over shivering arms.

"I've got an idea; follow me." Dean checked to see if the stable hand remained asleep which turned out to be the case. 

Castiel ogled his friend's hard and round derriere. Meg had been right in calling Dean an Adonis. The man was perfection personified. Too bad he only cavorted with women because Castiel would not hesitate to worship him with hands and mouth.

"There is a trellis that leads all the way up to my chamber."

The climb up turned out to be treacherous since the stone was slippery due to the torrential rain. Castiel's dingle berries almost got caught in between the trellis when he almost reached Dean's chamber window. He gasped after avoiding a terrible accident.

Dean pushed the glass inside and hopped inside the sitting room. He assisted Cas in entering. Castiel closed the window to keep the rain from entering. Dean was grateful for the staff leaving two lit whale oil lanterns. He held one and gave it to Castiel. Dean took the other one. The two drenched men stumbled their way in the dark until they reached Dean's chamber.

Dean searched in a chest by the foot of his bed for towels. He threw one at a grateful Castiel. After drying himself, Dean strolled over to the gigantic marble fireplace and set a warm and cackling blaze. He motioned for Cas to join him in front of the blazing fire. Castiel stretched his hands as close as possible to the toasty fire and yawned. 

"Pardon me."

"I am beat, too. Let's hit the hay." Dean held his wrist and pulled him towards the massive canopied bed. 

"It’s not proper for two males to share a bed. Zachariah shall expire if he were to discover us in bed. Floor is good for me or a sofa in the sitting room."

"Nonsense, Cas. Come on it will be like when we were little rascals and slept together."

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. "Tis not the same and you know it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I am tired, and you are, too. Don't be a pansy and come to bed."

Castiel caved in. He slid under the silk sheets and Dean joined him in no time. Dean smiled as he crossed his arms under his head. "Haven't been this happy in ages. I am glad we're together again, Cas."

"Me, too." Castiel lay in a fetal position with his hands under a plump goose down pillow. His eyes gazed at his friend who was already falling asleep. A few minutes later, the Sandman also took Castiel away into a deep sleep.

The annoying cock a doodle from a rooster woke Castiel. He felt so comfortable in a warm cocoon of blankets and did not wisg to get up. A pair of muscular arms slid around his torso while warm breath caressed the back of his neck. Castiel's eyes became bigger than spinning plates when he felt something poke his backside.

"Dean, that better be a dagger poking me between my ass cheeks." His voice was gravellier in the mornings.

His friend laughed and mouthed into Cas's skin, "Shut up and go back to sleep." Dean's hold on Castiel's middle intensified.

Cas closed his eyes. Who was he to argue? He’d never felt this protected in his entire life. He sunk the side of his face deeper into the pillow. Suddenly, someone silently sauntered into Dean's bed chamber.

"Good morning Master Dean," a female voice said.

Castiel froze and Dean finally opened his bloodshot eyes. "Shit!" the cowboy bellowed right before a maid ran out of the chamber, screeching like a frenzied banshee.


	6. A Wedding & A Duel

Dean and Castiel sprung from the massive canopied bed like identical Jack in the Box. "Fucking snoopy servants!" Dean stubbed his toe with a claw footed table. He repeatedly bellowed fuck six times in a row. Castiel smirked. Dean hopped on one leg while holding his throbbing toe. He plopped his firm ass on a settee. "Better find us robes or something. I bet ya a bottle of moonshine, Zachariah will be entering through those doors in approximately two minutes with his hoity toity nose raised high and mighty."

Castiel ignored his friend's orders and strolled casually to the tallest window. He tugged the gold ropes and tied them into a sash on the sides. Bright sunlight enhanced and illuminated the expansive chamber. Sunlight bathed the archaeologist’s nude body. Dean's eyes raked his friend's toned physique from broad shoulders to long and muscular legs. Castiel raised his arms and stretched them as high as possible. Dean gulped hard when his forest green eyes locked on Cas' hard and round buttocks. 

Cas leaned forward and opened the tall window. He breathed in deeply the clean and fresh country air. His eyes took in the vast green acres and adjacent fields of lavender and sunflowers. Loud squawking captured his attention. He gazed down at the well-manicured lawn where croquet games were held during house parties. Two majestic peacocks strutted regally on the verdant grass.

He laughed heartily. Castiel heard Dean desperately rummaging through a chest searching for something to cover their present nude state. "Remember when Charlie the peacock pecked your pinky and would not release it?"

"Cas, this isn't the right time to reminisce about the good old days! Here put this on for Pete's sake." He threw a silk dressing gown over his friend's disheveled dark head.  
Dean covered his nude form with an emerald robe. Castiel finally turned around with robe still hanging over his head. Dean's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What the hell ya waiting for?"

His hands shook as he tried to tie the robe's sash around his tapered waist. Castiel walked leisurely towards him. His bronzed hands covered Dean's. The Winchester's fingers froze. He lifted his eyes to meet Cas' mischievous orbs. 

Dean nervously licked his dry lips, while his friend expertly tied the sash. Cas' hands remained over Dean's. The future duke did not dare to move. His heart beat wildly against his ribs. 

Zachariah was vacating the duke's sitting room after serving him and young Sam breakfast. He dropped a silver tray after Sophie, one of the chamber maids flew down the corridor screaming and crying. The butler arched a graying brow when his eyes landed on two discarded white towels with the Cambpell crest engraved on them. What the bloody hell scared the living daylights out of the flighty female? The main doors to Master Dean's room stood ajar. What did the uncouth country bumpkin do to frighten Sophie? Zachariah fisted his hands and strolled to the cowboy's private chambers.

"Mind covering yourself?" Dean asked of his friend. Castiel grinned wickedly at the American. For the first time Dean noticed a tattoo on Cas' left pectoral. Castiel finally joined the program in covering up. 

"Wait!" Dean bellowed.

Castiel arched a raven brow and stopped. "What is it? I thought my current state of nakedness was making you uncomfortable. Changed your mind?" 

Dean blushed. "I just hadn't seen the tattoo before. May I?" Two of his fingers were already on their way to Castiel's skin.

"You don’t need to ask," Castiel replied in his sinfully gravelly voice.

Dean's fingers traced the design. "Is that a Phoenix?"

Castiel nodded. Sparks shot all over his skin upon contact. "It is a Bennu bird which is associated with the God Osiris. It means to rise in brilliance or to shine. I got it during my first excavation in Cairo." Dean continued tracing every inch of the inked skin. 

Zachariah entered the sitting room, clearing his throat. Dean lept away from his friend as if he was burned with a branding iron. Castiel shook his head and rapidly donned the silk robe. The butler remained speechless for almost an entire minute. He nervously tugged his white gloves.

"Master Dean, what is the meaning of this?" He eyed Castiel like he was something he scraped from the sole of his shiny shoes.

"We were caught in the rainstorm last night and were soaked muskrats by the time we got here. It's not what you think!" Dean walked to the opposite end of the chamber. He needed to put distance between him and Cas. 

"You should have rung for me. I would have escorted your friend to one of the guest chambers. This is unseemly behavior, Master Dean. By now the entire kitchen staff knows of this indelicate situation."

"Well I'll explain things to her." 

"I cannot fathom how things are in Texas, sir but here we need to watch every step we take. Malicious gossip can ruin one's reputation." Zach eyed Castiel with bovine eyes.

Cas crossed his arms and leaned against the marble fireplace. He rolled his eyes. He was so weary of all this spiel about being on one's best behavior. Castiel was content to have found his small eccentric, bohemian family. They were the only ones he cared about. 

"I don't give a possum's tail what people think of me." Dean strolled across the chamber and stood next to Castiel.

"Think of your grandfather then, you bloody fool! He is at death's door. Do you want him to hear about your unsavory behavior? Let the man die in peace." 

Dean deflated a little. The stuffy butler was right about allowing his grandpa to go in peace. He wasn't going to be responsible for disappointing the old coot. A soft wind could blow the frail man away.

"I’ll go apologize to Sophie and explain everything."

Zachariah nodded. "That is a good place to start. Your grandfather's valet shall come and help you sort your clothes for the day." His eyes were glued to Castiel again. "Fortunately, you and your guest are of the same build, so he can borrow something from your wardrobe."

Like a good soldier Dean entered the kitchen half an hour later. Castiel remained in the solar room where they were to share breakfast. He apologized profusely to Sophie who refused to look him in the eye. Dean realized Zachariah had been right in his assumption of the girl tattling to the kitchen staff about what she witnessed. The servants were silent and immersed in what he was explaining to the young girl. Once he finished, Sophie bobbed her head up and down in understanding. Dean excused himself and joined his friend in the solar room.

The small dining room received that name due to a large glass panel situated in the center of the domed ceiling. Solar light entered it, wrapping the chamber in golden hues. Dean found Castiel sitting to the right of the head of the table. "Sorry I took so damn long," Dean sat at the head of the table. 

Two footmen served both men poached eggs, salmon, sausages and freshly baked bread rolls. Hot coffee and tea were the beverages of choice. Dean and Castiel were famished and soon wolfed down half of their plates. 

"Dean, why didn't you tell me Castiel Milton is here?!" Samuel barreled in the solar room like a tornado.

The boy's hazel eyes instantly filled with hero worship as soon as they landed on the archaeologist. The silver fork Castiel was about to put in his mouth froze in midair. A footman cleared his throat, finding the young boy's manners appalling. 

"Pardon me and good morning." Sam's cheeks which had almost lost their baby fat, burned crimson.

Castiel chuckled. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a cream-colored, linen napkin before standing. He offered his hand to the fifteen-year-old. Sam smiled, revealing dimples. He vigorously shook the offered hand and did not release it. Castiel covered the boy's hand with both of his.

"I believe this is the most enthusiasm I have ever received during an introduction. The Prince Regent was not as enthusiastic upon meeting me last year." Castiel's eyes twinkled.

"Castiel Milton, meet my annoying younger brother, Sam. Sammy this is the archaeologist you’ve been salivating over, Castiel Milton." Dean stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

"So, this is Sammy? You took after your father," Castiel remarked.

"Women say father is a handsome man," Sam replied.

Castiel ruffled the adolescent's shaggy hair. Dean sat straighter. "How come you didn't make a fuss, when Cas called you Sammy?"

"Because he's my idol." Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean who tossed a bread roll at his baby brother. A footman rolled his eyes and bent down to retrieve the roll.

Sam plopped himself in an empty chair adjacent to Cas. He leaned his left elbow over the gleaming cherry wood table and dropped his cheek over his hand. He gazed at Castiel as if he was one of the heroes from the bedtime stories regaled to him as a smile and came to life. "Tell me about Egypt and discovering the unnamed pharaoh's tomb and the temple?"

"Whoa there cowboy, let the man breathe!" Dean said. A footman poured the future duke a generous amount of hot chocolate. Sam scowled at his older brother.

"How about I tell you about finding the unnamed pharaoh's tomb, while taking a stroll around the grounds? I have not set foot on this estate since I was eight years old."

Sam eagerly stood up and escorted Castiel outside through French doors. Dean trailed the bookworms as they talked nonstop of Castiel's adventures through Africa. Dean's heart filled with warmth, witnessing how well the two of them got along. Two peacocks approached the trio. One of them expanded his majestic colorful feathers. It tilted its head to the side and eyed Dean maliciously with beady eyes. It scurried over to him and pecked his Hessian boot. "What the hell?!"

Castiel and Sam turned around to see Dean running away from a very determined peacock. They burst out in laughter. "I am thrilled to make your day!" He screamed, running from the deranged bird.

The old duke sat by the window in his sitting room. He missed listening to young people laugh. Samuel Campbell was relieved his grandchildren decided to visit him before he passed away. He still needed to convince Dean to accept the dukedom. If the boy declined the title of duke, it would go to one of his distant relatives who were bumbling idiots.  
Samuel preferred for the Campbell title to go along with him than have any of those buffoons inherit it.

The duke parted the velvet burgundy curtains. "Is that young Castiel Milton?" 

Zachariah cleared his throat. "Yes, your grandson has resumed his friendship with that outcast." He went on to share today's adventure with the duke. The old man laughed heartily after hearing the tale. The duke began to uncontrollably cough. Zachariah fetched his employer a glass of water. The duke sipped a little before coughing blood on a white, monogrammed handkerchief. Zachariah worried over the old man's delicate health. It continued to deteriorate at an alarming rate.

"I believe my grandson. Nothing unsavory transpired between him and the Milton boy. They were like two peas in a pod as children. Castiel stayed overnight on several occasions. They were like brothers. My grandson was unable to make friends with the local children and the poor Milton boy was an outcast. I was relieved when they found each other." The duke coughed once more. His breathing became labored. Zachariah instructed a footman to bring the duke's medicine.

Samuel glanced to the lawn where his grandsons and the Milton boy stood under a large and ancient elm tree. "I am glad my grandson will have a friend who will show him the ropes after I die."

"Cas, remember when we carved our initials on this tree?" Dean enthusiastically searched for them on the bottom of the elm tree. "Found it!" The childhood friends carved their initials in trees on both the Campbell and Milton estates. 

Castiel traced Dean's initials with a long forefinger. "That summer was the happiest time of my entire life." He smiled fondly.

"Mine too." Dean also traced their initials. Their fingers briefly touched, sending shivers up both men's arms. 

Sam chuckled. "Cas, tell me about Africa. Did you encounter any wild tigers and lions?"

Dean informed his baby brother about Cleo and the boy couldn’t shut up asking Castiel questions about the panther. "Enough, Sam! Why don't ya go visit, Grandpa?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "It was great meeting you, Castiel!" His Texan twang sounded extremely thick this morning.

"The honor is all mine. Perhaps Dean shall bring you to London next month. The historical museum is unveiling the artifacts from my latest excavation trip."

"Oh, Dean can we go please? I won't ask for anything else for the rest of the year." Sam gave his brother sad puppy eyes.

"If we're still here, we'll go. Now scram, ya overeager pup."

Castiel waited until Sam entered the mansion. He turned to speak to his friend. "I think it is for the best if we did not see much of each other. I don’t want to worry your grandfather, especially in his current condition. I hear he is not long for this world. I am sorry."

Dean's hand held to Castiel's wrist. "That is utter horse shit and you know it. The little time I have spent with the old coot; he hasn't shown me a snobby bone. He asked me if I had seen you. The old buzzard speaks fondly of you."

"Dean, you are the future duke and need to stay away from social pariahs like me." Castiel swallowed hard. The thought of Dean staying away from him stabbed his heart.

"That ain't ever gonna happen, Cas. Ya hear me? I am not letting you go now that we're reunited after all these years. You are my closest friend and that will never change." Dean tightened his hold on Cas' wrist. 

"Thank you, Dean. You can’t imagine what those words mean to me." Castiel smiled at his friend.

Dean bonded with his grandfather for the next few days. The elderly man shared tales about Mary's childhood and how she met John. Dean felt the love the duke felt for his only child in his words. Samuel cried, describing the hurt he felt the last time he saw her. For the first time Dean held the frail old man in his arms for a long time.

Samuel surprised everyone when his health showed slight improvement. Three weeks passed, and the nuptials of the season were to take place. Fergus Crowley would wed the Ice Queen herself, Lady Lilith. Gabriel and Castiel were flabbergasted, upon receiving a personally delivered invitation. The two men knew it came from Crowley's father who considered Castiel his own gold mine with the publicity his discoveries bestowed to the family owned London historical museum.

The Duke of Campbell received an invitation, as well. Since Samuel suffered from a cold, he convinced Dean to attend. This way he would start making his presence known in society. Dean wasn't planning on staying long in England. He didn't have the heart to tell this to his grandfather. So, the Winchester found himself being dressed by his grandfather's valet. A tailor had visited the estate two weeks ago and measured the two Texans for an appropriate wardrobe. Today the valet dressed Dean in an elegant dark blue suit with a pristine ironed white shirt, navy blue waistcoat and sky blue cravat with a sapphire pin on it. He had never worn such shiny new shoes. Dean hated them because they pinched his toes. 

Zachariah hummed in appreciation. "If you keep quiet, you may pass as a future duke." He handed Dean a top hat that matched his suit and a silver cane. Sam laughed hard, clutching his stomach as he glanced at his big brother dressed like a dandy.

"Shut it, beanpole!" Dean glared daggers at his baby brother. He really didn't want to attend Crowley, the bloated frog's wedding. The man always treated him and Cas like horse dung.

Zachariah shook his head at the siblings' antics. "The carriage is ready for you, sir."

"Thank you," Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know what to do with the cane. It was supposed to be some sort of fashion statement which seemed bizarre to the Texan. As soon as he sat down in the plush, leather seat of the ducal carriage, Dean tossed the cane on the floor. No way in hell was he going to the fancy shindig with the cane!

Fifteen minutes later, the Campbell carriage arrived at the front black iron gates of the Crowley estate. A line almost a mile long of carriages made up the cobblestone driveway aligned by lemon trees. The palms of Dean's hands sweated profusely. Luckily, he donned grey gloves. The carriage came to a smooth halt. A footman opened the door for Dean. Dean thanked the young servant and descended the vehicle. He hated not knowing anyone present outside the manor.

His eyes landed on Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel. The latter wore his top hat at a jaunty angle. It gave him a rakish appearance. He looked fantastic in a dove gray suit. He twirled a cane with his right hand. Only Cas could make a cane look sociably acceptable. Dean smirked as he approached the trio.

"Dean-o, you made it!" Gabriel slapped his shoulder hard.

Dean greeted the trio. His eyes lingered longer on Cas. Castiel smirked. "I cannot believe you have the balls to be present at this wedding," Balthazar uttered in a low tone. 

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

Gabriel rose on tip toes and whispered in the American's ear, "Cassie deflowered the Ice Queen who happens to be the bride to be."

Dean's brows rose up to his hairline. "Is he serious?"

Castiel nodded. "Not one of my proudest moments." 

Dean cackled. "You devirginized Crowley's future bride? That is amazing." Castiel fought the urge to smile but a tiny grin appeared on his handsome face. "I wish I could see the look on Crowley's face when he discovers his bride's non-existent maidenhead."

"He’ll go ballistic that's for sure," Balthazar piped in. "The bloated frog shall move Heaven and Earth to discover the scoundrel's identity."

The local squire announced for the guests to follow him to the estate's chapel where the religious ceremony would take place. The quartet sat in a middle pew with Castiel at the end next to the pink rose covered aisle. Arrangements of pink and white roses adorned the small chapel and altar. Candles flickered in a semi-circle to surround the couple. 

Crowley strolled cockily down the aisle. He stopped next to Castiel. "Well hello there, Pharaoh. Where you leave the camels? I gather my father invited you to my wedding." Castiel grit his teeth and stared straight ahead. Crowley's eyes landed on Dean. "Bloody hell! The Cowboy returned after all this time. I thought it was just a rumor. Welcome back...now the cowboy and the pharaoh are back together again. How sweet!" 

He started walking to the altar. Dean ribbited like a frog. Crowley stopped for a few seconds. He fisted his hands at his sides. Gabriel and Balthazar chuckled. The groom to be continued his stroll down the aisle. 

Soon the chapel was filled to its maximum capacity of two hundred. Lady Lilith walked down the aisle accompanied by her father. She looked beautiful with her hair done in Grecian fashion and in an empire style white and sky-blue silk gown. The blonde beauty ceased walking when she passed by Castiel. She gave him a small smile before continuing her trip to the altar.

Whispers scattered behind their pew. Gossipy wedding guests were already talking about the look the bride to be bestowed on Castiel Milton. Dean didn't like the feeling of dread that ran through his body. His eyes landed on Crowley who scowled at Castiel. The man looked at his friend in a menacing way. Did he suspect something?

The ceremony went without a hitch. When it came time for the groom to kiss his bride, Lady Lilith turned her head to the side. Crowley's lips landed on her porcelain cheek. More murmurs spread like wildfire among the guests. Dean decided on the spot Lady Lilith wasn't too bright. Stupid girl made it obvious she didn't have romantic feelings towards her frog of a husband. Crowley would finish putting the final puzzle pieces together this evening after discovering his bride sans maidenhead. The frog would know for sure Castiel was responsible for that.

The festivities were held in the estate's impressive lawn. A quartet played music while the guests gorged on roasted lamb and French champagne. The bride and groom greeted all their guests before heading to the table designated for them. Dean was not surprised to see Alistair, the ugly lizard standing at Crowley's side. Some things never changed.  
Dean sipped on champagne while Gabriel shared the latest gossip with his friends. He didn't know any of the people, so Dean didn't pay much attention. Dean noticed the bride sneaking glances at Castiel, whenever Crowley's attention was preoccupied. He rolled his eyes.

"Cas, why don't we visit a tavern? This shindig is kind of dull." Dean suggested to his friend. Something kept nagging at him that the shit was going to hit the fan soon.

"There is supposed to be an impressive firework show in a few hours and a card game which I plan on winning." Castiel held a monocle and placed it over his right eye. He eyed Dean with it. Dean chuckled and swatted his hand away.

The bride and groom thanked the guests for coming to their nuptials and soon disappeared inside the mansion to start their wedding night. The fireworks display was impressive to say the least. A kaleidoscope of all colors known to man burst in the indigo night sky. The assembled guests oohed and aahed at the vibrant designs they witnessed.  
Once the fireworks came to an end, Castiel pulled Dean's jacket sleeve. "Follow me, now the fun starts!"

Dean followed his friend into a smoky chamber already inhabited by most of the male guests. Gabriel waved them over to a table set up for ten players. Balthazar offered Dean and Cas cigars and a silver lighter. The two men puffed their newly lit cigars. A heated game of piquet commenced. 

Dean was fortunate to win a hand. Castiel seemed to have monopolized the rest of the games. He was an expert at playing cards. Most of the men at their table frowned and scowled every time the social pariah won a hand. A miniature mountain of gold coins sat in front of the archaeologist.

Lady Meg and Lady Ruby approached the table. They were the only women to wander in the card room. It was unseemly for ladies to participate in this kind of activity. Meg leaned down, displaying her cleavage to full attention. A long string of pearls clung in between her breasts. She kissed her fake beau, Castiel on the cheek and congratulated him on all his winnings. Castiel held her arms which circled his shoulders. Dean grinded his teeth at the sight. He hated seeing Lady Meg's breasts pressed against the back of Castiel's neck and he hated seeing her arms wrapped around him. He cleared his head. Who Cas was intimate with wasn't his business? But why did he feel heat form in his stomach upon seeing Lady Meg fawn all over his friend? Dean wanted nothing more but to remove the woman from his friend. 

Meg served Castiel a generous amount of bourbon. He drank it greedily before winning another round of piquet. Two gentlemen threw their cards on the table and left. Lady Ruby sat in one of the vacated chairs. She expertly shuffled the cards and handed the right number to each player. 

Meg remained playing with Castiel's hair. Dean had enough. "Why don't you join your friend at the table, sugar?" Dean smiled at the petite brunette. Meg arched a brow and obeyed.

Dean scooted his chair closer to Castiel's chair. Their thighs touched. Cas could no longer concentrate on the current game. He gazed at his friend with the corner of his eye. Dean stared at his cards.

Suddenly, a commotion came from outside of the card room. Crowley appeared with his wedding clothes all wrinkled. A toupee askew on his head. Alistair followed him like a shadow. "Where is he? The bastard is going to pay!"

Dean looked at Cas. Gabriel muttered a colorful expletive. Castiel rose from the poker table. "There you are, you spineless eel! How dare you defile my wife?!" Crowley sauntered over to Cas and struck his jaw. Castiel staggered backwards. Dean swiftly stood. 

Crowley removed one of his black gloves and slapped Castiel with it. "I challenge you to a duel." Gasps were heard throughout the card room.


	7. Knocking On Heaven's Door

Castiel's dark and lush lashes swept over the top of his bronzed cheeks. His chest heaved up and down hard. He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands. Crowley clutched at Cas' dark blue jacket. "Are you listening, you bloody manwhore?! You can’t confine your trouser snake." Castiel's silence infuriated the cuckhold even more. 

"Does it make you feel better to hear your delectable wife was the one, who seduced me?" Castiel's gravelly voice carried clearly across the silent as a grave cardroom. 

"Outrageous!" an eighty-year-old earl bellowed from across the chandelier lit chamber.

"You are vile and shall pay for robbing my wife of her innocence!" Crowley shoved Castiel, while still holding on to his jacket against the nearest wall. Gold coins and playing cards cascaded down the table. Crowley brought down a chair in the process. The incensed man almost fell along with the toppled chair. 

"You will pay by shedding your dirty Egyptian blood over Weeping Willow Hill the morning after tomorrow at five." Crowley slammed his arm hard against Castiel's neck.

Dean had enough and intervened. He roughly yanked Crowley from his friend. "Enough, Crowley!"

Alistair approached Dean. The snake itched for a brawl with the interloping American. Winchester had no business at Crowley's nuptials. Ever since they were children, Alistair loathed the Texan's interference with the fun he and Crowley had at the Pharaoh’s expense. Before the arrival of the Winchesters to British soil, Castiel was a scared wisp of a boy. Unfortunately, Dean Winchster with his heathen ways and horrendous twang helped the half breed come out of his shell and stand up for himself.

Balthazar positioned himself in between Dean and Alistair. The Winchester reluctantly pushed Crowley to the side. He wanted to beat the snot out of the snobby bastard. Dean couldn't blame the frog for being livid after discovering Cas devirginized his bride, but this wasn't the way to solve things.

Castiel straightened his dove gray cravat and combed fingers through his disheveled hair. He detested having all eyes on him. Cas hated what he did to Lady Lilith, but she was not an innocent in all of this. The woman made up her mind and found her own way to Castiel's bed. What was he to do when presented with such a tantalizing morsel of a gift. He was a hot-blooded male with a very healthy sexual appetite. The additional bonus being he had her before Crowley. Castiel swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes. His mother would be disgusted over his behavior. 

"What weapons shall we use, Pharaoh? Will it be fencing swords or pistols?" Crowley eyed Castiel maliciously.

Gabriel walked next to Crowley. "Not only do you resemble a frog but must share the brain size of one, too. It is common knowledge duels were prohibited in the 1840s. They’re illegal."

Crowley narrowed whiskey eyes at Gabriel. "We are all gentlemen here." His eyed Castiel. "Well most of us are. No one present can divulge a word of this to the authorities."

"Fight it out with Cassie at Gentleman Jackson's," Gabriel suggested.

Crowley cackled. "Are you bloody mad, you little leprechaun? Your lecherous cousin would beat me to a bloody pulp on the ring."

Dean stepped in. "A duel may lead to someone's death." His eyes glued to Castiel. The future viscount remained unphased by the entire scene. "Cas, say something!" Castiel shrugged broad shoulders.

"That is exactly the point, Cowboy. I fervently pray the duel results in your darling Pharaoh’s demise. No one takes anything from me. He needs to be made an example of." Crowley inched closer to Castiel. "How dare you touch her fair skin with your filthy, dark hands?"

"My hands weren't the only parts of my anatomy that touched her." Castiel leaned away from the wall.

"Cas, for the love of God shut your trap!" Dean yelled at his friend. Cas definitely lost his marbles?

Crowley spat on Castiel's shiny boots when the archaeologist strolled by him. Cas stopped to look at him. "I choose swords." Murmurs spread like fire across the card room.  
Meg approached her fictitious beau and slid her arm through his. She glared daggers at Crowley and Alistair. The couple vacated the room. Ruby, Gabriel, Balthazar and Dean followed them out.

Dean found Meg giving Cas an earful outside of her carriage. She seemed relieved when he approached them. "Please talk some sense into this idiot. I have lost all my patience with him this evening." 

Castiel assisted her in ascending the small steps up the vehicle. He lightly kissed the knuckles of her right hand. "My apologies, Meg."

A furious Meg slammed the carriage's curtains shut. She tapped the roof, signaling for the driver to leave. Dean tugged Castiel by one of his sleeves towards a tall lemon tree. 

"What possessed ya to say all those things? Have you lost your cotton-picking mind?"

Castiel sat on the ground Indian style. He pulled at his hair. "I am so sick of living a life of debauchery. The only thing that makes me happy is going on excavation trips. I sunk to a new low."

Dean joined his friend on the ground. He fought the urge to run his fingers through Cas' unruly locks. "Then stop living this so-called life of debauchery then and focus more on your career."

Castiel yanked a blade of grass from the well-manicured lawn. "I hate myself sometimes."

"Don't say that, ya hear? You're remarkable, Cas. How can you not see it?" Dean's right hand landed on top of Cas' thigh. His very hard and muscular thigh, Dean thought to himself.

"You say that because you are my friend." Castiel's indescribable blue eyes locked to Dean's emerald orbs.

"No, I’m not. You are amazing, and I need you to believe it." 

Castiel swallowed hard. "Thank you, Dean. You always know the right thing to say."

Dean's eyes stayed rooted on Cas' pink and puffy lips. He licked his own dry lips nervously. Cas stood first and assisted the future duke in getting to his feet. Gabriel and Balthzar approached them after escorting Lady Ruby to her carriage. "Are you really going through with the duel?" Gabriel asked with concern.

Castiel nodded. "I am not proud of what I did to Lady Lilith and need to face the piper."

"You need someone to be your second," Balthazar said.

"I volunteer my services," Dean stated as he stood next to his best friend. "I gather I need to procure your weapon and call for a physician to be present."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you again, Dean."

"No problem, I'll get grandpa's physician to be there and the old geezer has a sweet collection of vintage swords. He won't mind if I borrow one."

Meanwhile, Crowley sat in a wing back chair situated in front of a roaring fire in the manor's study. He finished a glass of fine whiskey. Alistair served him another glass. "Are you confident enough in your fencing skills?"

"Not really but that is where your expertise comes in handy." Crowley threw the empty glass into the fireplace. He grinned, watching the glass smash into dozens of pieces and melt. "You still breed snakes, correct?"

Alistair's reptilian eyes brightened. He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "You know they are my precious babies." The man practically purred in delight.

"Good, old chap because there is something I need you to do for me." Alistair leaned his head close to Crowley's to listen to every single word.

The morning of the duel arrived. As usual for English weather a downpour descended the British countryside. Dean and Castiel arrived together on horseback. Four sleek carriages were stationed at Weepy Willow Hill. A gnarled and decrepit weeping willow with barely any leaves on it stood sentry in the middle of the infamous hill known for duels.

Meg emerged from a carriage. Castiel met her half way. She rose on tiptoes and kissed his chiseled jaw. "For good luck. Even though I still think you're a bloody imbecile." Balthazar shook hands with his friend and wished him luck, as well. He joined Meg outside her carriage. 

Gabriel walked over to his cousin. "Cassie, there’s still time for you to bow out of this circus. We can run away together and live permanently in Egypt. I have grown accustomed to the place. Can’t get enough of caramelized dates."

Castiel smiled and hugged his cousin. "I left a letter for each of my parents. In case of my demise, please hand it to them personally and tell them I love them."

Gabriel discreetly wiped a runny nose with the collar of his cousin's black jacket. Cas donned an entire dark outfit for the duel. It was casual clothing and he even wore old boots which he used during his excavating trips.

Dean wore comfortable clothes he wore at the ranch. His favorite Stetson covered his head. "We can make a run for it, Cas. I'll hide you at my ranch where the frog and his cronies  
won't find ya."

Castiel chuckled. Dean did, too. Cas loved seeing the small crinkles that formed at the corner of his friend's eyes. Dean’s beauty was blinding. Cas never told him, but he was always a bright sun to him. Castiel threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. He inhaled his friend's neck which smelled of leather and pure Dean.  
Castiel mouthed against the Texan's neck, "I hope we get to spend more time together."

He released his hold on Dean. Crowley, Alistair and a few men that attended the wedding vacated their carriages. Dean retrieved a large and thin, wooden box from a footman. He opened it and gingerly removed a gleaming, silver, fencing sword. Castiel took it by the handle and nodded at him. 

Crowley was conspiring with Alistair a few feet away. The tall lizard handed his friend a sword. "Good luck, Cas," Dean said as he joined the others. 

"Surprised to see you here, you bloody rapist!" Crowley screamed from his spot. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It is not considered rape if both participants were extremely willing in the act!"

The two duelists walked to the center of the hill in front of the weeping willow tree. They stood face to face and turned backwards. Their backs touched. Crowley counted to ten and the two combatants walked several steps ahead. Suddenly, a shot rang out in the silent morning air.

Both men turned and took the fencing standing potion. Soon the clash of metal pierced the atmosphere. Castiel fought majestically. Crowley seemed out of his element. The slimy bugger threw dirt in Castiel's eyes to gain advantage. Castiel clenched his teeth. He was able to see again. He landed his sword on Crowley's thigh, lancing the skin a bit. The rotund man yelped in pain.

Sweat slid down Castiel's spine and neck. He refused to die at the hands of his lifelong nemesis. "You know I am not mad Lilith was not a virgin on our wedding night. I’m livid knowing you had her. How could she be attracted to a scorpion like you? She knows how much I hate you."

"Maybe that is why she pursued me. What woman in her right mind would be happy to spend the rest of her life shackled to you?" Castiel thrust the sword close to Crowley's neck.  
The frog blanched. Perspiration made the toupee slippery, flopping it to a side.

"You bloody bastard!" Crowley lanced his sword into Castiel's right bicep. Blood seeped through the tear in Cas' black jacket and shirt. Meg held on to Dean's hand. He made a move to run towards the duelists.

Castiel barreled into Crowley and hit his jaw with his sword handle. Crowley saw stars as he landed on a lily pond. His toupee flew and landed on a frog perched over a lily pad. The witnesses ran towards the two men. 

The future viscount strolled over to Crowley, who glared at him. "I am truly sorry for what I did and shall apologize to Lady Lilith in person."

"Sod off!" Crowley bellowed as Alistair helped him rise.

Gabriel and Balthazar laughed hysterically at the frog wearing the toupee. "Crowley, may I present your your long-lost twin!" 

Dean and Meg checked Castiel for other injuries besides the one on his bicep. His body began to sway, and his vision blurred. He clung to Dean desperately. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel fell to the ground. His body convulsed, and foam seeped out of his mouth. Meg screamed for the doctor to come for help. The physician knelt and felt for Castiel's pulse once he stopped shaking. "His heart is barely beating. We need to get him to a bed as soon as possible."

Balthazar and Dean carried an unconscious Castiel to Meg's carriage. Luckily, the Milton estate was located six miles from Weeping Willow Hill. Dean took the reins from the footman and hurried the four horses which led the carriage. It was a miracle the vehicle didn't tip over. Dean maneuvered the reins like a madman. Dread assaulted him. He couldn't lose Cas.

As soon as Dean and the physician settled Castiel in his own bedchamber, a footman undressed him. Meg couldn’t enter a gentleman’s private bedroom, so she paced Cas' sitting room. Dean was the first to notice the swelling in Castiel's bicep. The skin was puckered and red. The physician positioned wire rimmed glasses over his long nose. "This isn’t a regular stab wound."

He felt for Cas' pulse. "At least his heart beat is coming back to normal." He raised Castiel's left eye lid. 

Dean held on to one of Cas' clammy and limp hands. He soothed his friend's sweaty hair with the other. "Cas, come back to me. Don't you dare leave me...ya hear?"

"Dean?" Castiel opened his eyes. His complexion turned pale. "Make the room stop spinning," he whispered.

"Cas, you scared the daylights out of me!" Dean held tighter to Cas' hand. 

Castiel rocketed out of bed and made his way to the nearest wash basin. He emptied his stomach. His body shivered. Dean stood behind him in no time, tenderly running a hand over his friend's back. Once Cas finished, the future viscount rinsed his mouth with mint water and returned to bed with his friend's assistance. 

"Never been so nauseous in my entire life." Castiel shivered. Gabriel brought an additional duvet to cover his cousin with.

Balthazar stood at the foot of the bed. "What did you eat, old chap?"

"Nothing, I have not eating since yesterday morning due to nerves." The physician handed Castiel another basin. Cas vomited one more time.

"What's wrong with him, doc?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"May I please be left alone with the patient?" 

Everyone nodded and exited the bedchamber. Meg jumped from the settee when she saw the men leave the chamber. "How is he?"

"He is conscious but spends all his time emptying his stomach," Balthazar replied.

"That is preposterous. Castiel has never been sick a day in his entire life." Meg placed a hand over her chest. 

"Something just ain't right. Crowley could've continued the duel but seemed satisfied after nipping Cas." Dean sat on the settee and stretched his long legs in front of him.

"What are you implying, cowboy?" Gabriel asked.

The doors leading to Castiel's bedchamber were opened by the physician. "A servant needs to be sent to my house to fetch an anti-venom serum."

"Anti-venom...was Cassie poisoned? But how?" Gabriel held Meg.

"He has all the symptoms and Crowley's sword could have easily been laced with adder venom."

"Adder as in a viper?" Meg inquired.

The physician nodded. "Can someone instruct a servant to go to my house and fetch the anti-venom. My wife will know what to give him. Here are directions on how to arrive there." He handed a card to Gabriel.

"I’ll instruct Ion to go. He is the fastest rider of the estate," Gabriel suggested.

Dean's ears perked at the name Ion. He felt warmth pool in his stomach, hearing the name of the man who was Castiel's first lover. He had no reason to feel this way. He swallowed hard. Castiel spent the next two hours vomiting. His pulse weakened once more. Nerves coursed through Dean’s entire being. The only time he felt this way was when his mother was in her deathbed. He couldn't go through something similar again. If he lost Cas just when he found him after all this time; Dean didn't know what would become of him.

A while later, Ion personally showed up with the anti-venom serum. The physician wasted no time and administered it to Castiel. The archaeologist remained delirious. Gabriel allowed Ion to remain for a while. The head stable hand wanted to make sure his master would be alright. He wrung a wool cap in his hands.

Castiel did not regain consciousness until the sun set. Dean was the only person he asked for. The doctor informed the small group gathered in the sitting room he was alert and asking for Dean.

"Of course, he is," Meg said as she elbowed the Texan.

Gabriel hurled inside the bedchamber like a small tornado. "Cassie, welcome back to the land of the living!" He kissed his cousin's forehead. "Hells bells! A corpse looks better than you."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

Meg kissed Cas' cheek. "You scared us, angel."

He gave her a weak smile. "Tis not easy to get rid of a bad weed like myself."

Balthazar patted Cas' feet. "Welcome back, old boy." 

Castiel slightly nodded at him. He thanked the physician and instructed Gabriel to pay the man his well-earned wages. Cas finally noticed Ion in the chamber. "Ion, what are you doing here? Was I truly at death's door?"

Ion wiped a wayward tear from the corner of his right eye. Dean butted in. "He rode to the good old doc's home and fetched the serum needed to save ya. He was a genuine hero today." 

"Thank you, Ion. I know I can always count on you." Castiel held to one of Ion's hands and kissed it.

Dean growled and cleared his throat. "I am relieved to see you well, young master." Ion left the bedroom with those words.

Castiel observed his dear friend's tired demeanor. He patted the empty space to his right on the giant bed. "You must be dead tired."

Dean hesitantly joined Cas in bed. He wanted so bad to circle his arms across the man's torso and breathe his intoxicating scent. Someone knocked, and a female servant barged in the room to open the terrace windows to air out the chamber. Another servant removed two basins, while another brought in two new ones with fresh water. A footman dragged in a copper tub and two burly, male servants brought in pails of warm water.

Castiel ordered Dean to bathe after the servants set the bath but Dean argued. "Please go first. No offense, Cas but you reek."

Castiel chuckled. "I know but I insist you go first. Are you shy being nude in front of me suddenly? We saw each other naked the other night during the storm."

Dean blushed profusely. What the hell was wrong with him? All of a sudden, he acted all flustered like a sixteen-year-old girl around her first beau. He'd always been attracted to females. Now the only person he wakes to morning wood, thinking about is his best friend. 

"Go on, before the water gets cold when it is time for me to bathe." Castiel shooed his friend towards the copper tub.

Dean swiftly removed all his clothing and jumped in the tub; causing water to spill at the sides. Cas smirked. He barely had any time to take Dean's beautiful body. Why was he being so fidgety with him? He glanced appreciatively as Dean scrubbed a scented bar of soap along his arms. Castiel wanted to run the bar of soap languidly along every inch and crevice of his best friend's sinful body. Cas had been attracted to Dean since his eyes landed on him upon his return during Gabriel's soiree. He was not afraid to admit, he was close to falling in love with the Texan. But he knew Dean did not swing that way and two men embroiled in a romantic relationship meant social suicide. Castiel wouldn’t do that to his parents; especially his mother. The woman suffered enough. He also would not put Dean in such a predicament. The Winchester needed to find a suitable wife to become his future duchess. And that is if he accepts to stay in England and the dukedom.

Castiel left the canopied bed and pulled down his trousers, the only article of clothing he donned. He startled Dean, who was drying his chest. "Sorry, I don’t want the water to grow cold."

Cas gently placed his sore and weak body into the tub. The water was still warm. Something about laying in water that Dean had been in minutes ago made his heart beat faster. He lathered the bar of soap over his chest and closed his eyes. "Cas, where can I find a robe or something?"

Castiel opened his eyes. "Try the chest by the window." He heard Dean's footsteps saunter over to the other side of the chamber. 

Dean opened the cherry wood chest and rummaged through it. His hand froze. In the middle of the clutter lay the cowboy hat he'd given Cas as children. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled his heart. Cas kept the hat after all these years. Dean swallowed hard. 

"Find anything?" 

Dean composed himself. "Sure did."

He walked towards the tub with hat in hand. Castiel grinned. "Are you surprised I kept it?"

"Actually yes."

"It gave me strength so many times. Like when father told me he enrolled me in school. I took it with me and whenever Crowley and Alistair taunted me, I slept with it at my side."

"Cas, I don't know what to say?" Dean traced the brim of the hat with a forefinger.

Two servants entered, carrying trays of food. The physician instructed for Cas to be on a diet of broth until tomorrow. He was not happy with the idea but followed doctor's orders. Dean ate roasted pheasant and a scintillating apple tart. 

Three footmen appeared to remove the tub and buckets of water. Suddenly a growl came from the hall. "Someone has missed you, sir," the youngest footman stated before opening the door.

Cleo walked inside her master's bedchamber. "Cleo, my beautiful girl, come here!"

The panther obeyed and sat adjacent to Castiel's bed. She allowed her master to stroke her head. The panther licked his hand. Her green eyes locked on Dean. The American finished eating the apple tart.

Cleo growled at him. "I don't think your kitty likes me."

"Nonsense, come over here." 

Dean strolled to the bed. He tightened the sash of the robe Cas lent him. "I promise she won't bite," Cas said.

"Cleo, this is my dear friend Dean. He’s going to be a part of our lives; so be a good girl to him." Castiel grabbed one of Dean's hands and placed it over Cleo's head. Dean stroked the soft black fur. The panther purred and leaned her head closer to the bed. Castiel's and Dean's fingers enlaced after petting Cleo for a few minutes. They remained intertwined.  
Cleo lay on an Aubusson carpet and stretched her front paws. Dean sat closer to Castiel. "Promise not to ever scare me like that again. I almost lost you today. I can’t lose you after finding you, Cas."

"You won't, Dean. I promise my reckless behavior is a part of my past." 

Castiel surprised them both by tracing the freckles on Dean's cheeks with his thumbs. The thought of rejection petrified him. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his face closer to Cas' fingers. He opened his eyes that turned into a mix of dark green and amber. Long and thick lashes fluttered for a second. Castiel rubbed a callused thumb over Dean's full lower lip.

"You're so bloody beautiful, Dean. My own personal sun," Castiel whispered huskily before his lips touched Dean's.


	8. Always Mine

Dean couldn't fathom the fact he was kissing his male best friend. Never in his entire life had the Texan been sexually attracted to another person of his same gender. Castiel's lips felt slightly chapped. The stubble covering his lower face scraped against Dean's skin. Large, callused fingers cupped his face. Castiel's warm breath smelled of the mint water he'd gargled non-stop after the last time he emptied his stomach.

Astonishment poured over Castiel when Dean enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss. Dean wasn't adventurous as him in regard to sexual peccadillos. Cas thought for a moment he participated in a dream, but then Dean intensified the kiss and bit Cas' lower lip. The Winchester raked his fingers through Castiel's thick, dark hair.

Dean chewed Cas' lower lip harder, causing the blue-eyed man to mewl. He took his time tracing the swollen and moist lip with his tongue. Castiel kissed him back hungrily. He sucked Dean's tongue vigorously. Cas loved the taste of apples and cinnamon. Dean brought the bruising kiss to a halt. He breathed hard. Castiel leaned his forehead against his. Both men panted hard with their eyes closed.

"When you left, it felt like the sun went vanished from my life. Your presence had been a bright, vibrant spot in my bleak existence and then you left and never returned. A giant, black cloud hovered over me, until you returned." Castiel massaged Dean's shoulders.

Dean swallowed hard. "I've never been with a man before."

The two of them opened their eyes exactly at the same moment. "Do you want me to make love to you?" Castiel licked a corner of Dean's mouth. He caught the American's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it leisurely. Cas mouthed against Dean's jaw, "Will wait until you are ready."

Dean gazed at their now interlaced fingers. His right thumb drew circles against one of Cas' wrists. "I need to take things slow. This is all new to me, Cas. My entire life I've been with women. Then you're back in my life and I feel this raw animalistic attraction towards ya and it scares me."

Castiel's thumb returned to Dean's lower red and swollen lip. "You need to think things through. We went through a traumatic experience today. Your adrenaline is still high due to fearing I might not survive the night. I want you to be completely sure you desire to take our relationship to another level."

Dean nodded. Confusion riddled his brain. Maybe Cas was right, and he acted this way due to his best friend almost dying. But deep in his gut, Dean Winchester knew his feelings for Castiel ran deeper than friendship. All of his life, Dean had been attracted to women, who shared either Cas' naturally bronzed skin or eyes; although the shade was never right. No one in the planet shared Castiel's incomparable eye color.

Castiel glanced at Dean carefully. He could tell the man was having a heated internal battle with himself over the newest development in their relationship. Cas didn't plan on pressuring his friend. If Dean wanted to pursue a sexual relationship with him, Castiel would welcome him with open arms. Although his heart hurt at the thought of the two of them remaining just friends for whatever time Dean planned on staying in England for.

Dean slid his hands behind Cas' neck and brought their faces close. The Winchester initiated the kiss. Dean tugged Castiel down over him gingerly. He knew the stab wound his best friend received because of the duel must hurt like the devil.

The robe covering Castiel's body slid from one of his shoulders. Cas straddled Dean now. "Will you allow me to do one thing to you please? I promise it won’t hurt."

"I trust ya, Cas." Dean closed his eyes as his friend untied the sash from the robe he borrowed from him.

Castiel grinned seductively, watching his friend’s sinful body. "Ra has nothing on you. You are the true Sun God." Cas took satisfaction, seeing his friend blush profusely from the top of his head to his chest.

Castiel ran his lips slowly down Dean's exposed skin. He heard Dean gasp when he spread his thighs wide. Cas ran his fingers lightly at the outline of Dean's cock that already began to swell. He kissed and nibbled one of the Texan's thighs. Heat pooled in Dean's stomach, once he felt Cas' moist and warm breath over the sensitive skin.  
Cas arched Dean's left knee upwards and brought it over his shoulder. "What ya doing, Cas?" Dean's Texan drawl became more noticeable.

"Believe me you will thank me after I am finished with you." Castiel winked at him.

Luckily, the two of them bathed about an hour ago and Dean was clean and smelled divine. "What the hell?!" Dean bellowed when Cas spread his ass cheeks and slid his long, tongue inside. 

Cas spread him wider and brushed his wet tongue inside the inner walls. When he concentrated on Dean's puckered hole, Dean almost fell off the bed, since the two of them were close to one of the corners. 

Castiel continued licking him as if he was a spoon which he wanted to lick the remains of a scintillating dessert from. Dean breathed heavily as Cas moaned into him. The future duke's fingers tangled with the silk bedsheets. Castiel 's right hand soon wrapped itself over Dean's swollen shaft. Dean tossed his head from side to side as soon as Cas' tongue reached his prostate.

"Oh, my Osiris, don't you dare fucking stop!" Dean's toes curled into the sheets.

He bit his sensitive lower lip hard. Tiny drops of crimson blood formed on it. His vision turned white, reminding him of a snow-covered field when Castiel brought him to climax. The dark-haired man finally came up for air. He sat Indian style on the bed to catch his breath. Cas licked Dean's heaving stomach clean, as well as his hand.

Dean's vision returned to normal. He still panted hard. He'd never experienced so much pleasure. Castiel sure knew what he was doing. Dean rubbed a knot forming on the back of his knee. "Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he removed his robe. He settled himself comfortably in the center of the bed.

Dean nodded. He joined his friend and slid underneath the sheets. Dean instantly noticed the bandage covering Cas' wound was turning red. "Shit we shouldn't have done that." He quickly hopped out of bed and fetched a new bandage and the necessary items needed to administer on Cas' upper arm.

Once he finished, Dean lay in bed with Castiel. He felt awkward and couldn't look his friend in the eye. Never in a million years did Dean imagine having another male feast on his ass. Castiel lifted Dean's chin with two fingers. "Do you regret what just happened?" His eyes were rounder, reminding Dean of the eight-year-old he knew.

"Nah, it's just I never thought I would do something like that with a man." Dean caressed Cas' chest. "Best thing ever." 

"You tasted heavenly. I needed a delicious dessert after having only broth for dinner." Castiel smirked at him. "The taste of your skin is my new aphrodisiac." 

"God, Cas I should be worshiping you. You are named after an Egyptian God after all." Dean kissed him lightly on the lips.

Castiel yawned. "Pardon me, but I feel tired and my arm is throbbing now."

"We should call it a night then." 

"Good night," Castiel said as he slept on his non-injured side. 

"Good night, Osiris," Dean whispered in his ear, while gently sliding his arms around Cas' torso. He kissed the other man's shoulder before closing his eyes.

The following morning, Castiel woke up to a bed void of a Texan. His eyes ran across his bed chamber and there was no sign of Dean. Cleo sat on her haunches staring at her master. Cas pulled on the robe Dean donned last evening and walked to the adjacent sitting room. There was no sign of Dean there either. A note written on Cas' personal stationary caught his attention. Castiel retrieved it from a writing desk.

He read the few lines and crumpled the paper. Dean asked him to give him alone time because he needed to sort his muddled head on his own. Castiel licked his lips, tasting Dean on them. He threw the ball of crumpled paper in the fireplace. He knew the Winchester was not going to take things further between the two of them. Cas raked fingers through his messy hair. It was not his intention to scare Dean off. Now the man would avoid him like the plague. His heart hurt.

Cas was going to miss Dean terribly. Ever since the two friends reunited, they spent time together daily. Castiel even escorted the Winchester brothers to London and showed them the city's famous sights. Sammy followed Cas around like a lost puppy. Well maybe things were better off this way. The Winchesters were most likely to return to Texas within a few months. This way things would not be too hard for him when he said good-bye to Dean for a second time.

Dean didn't tell another soul what transpired between him and Cas the previous night. He spent time with his baby brother and bonded with Samuel, whose health continued to deteriorate. The Americans played chess and card games with their frail grandfather and shared meals with the elderly man in his sitting room. During the mornings the two brothers went horseback riding.

When Sam asked Dean why Cas hasn't been around lately, Dean answered that Castiel was preparing for an excavation trip to Greece which was true. Cas was scheduled to leave for a two-month trip within a week. Dean wondered if he would still be in England by the time his friend returned.

At night Dean took advantage of being alone and pleasured himself, remembering his little escapade with Castiel. He even got rapidly accustomed to scissoring himself. It wasn't the same without Cas' wicked mouth and fingers teasing his flesh. Every time he came, Dean would scream out his friend's name into a goose feather pillow.

Two mornings before Castiel was set to leave for Greece, Zachariah found Dean and Sam in the library. The youngest Winchester read a book of Ancient Greece. "Sir, a footman from the Milton estate hand delivered this correspondence." Zachariah handed Dean the envelope. The butler frowned.

Once Zachariah closed the door, Dean ripped open the envelope almost breaking its content in his haste. It was an invitation for a small get together at Castiel's estate for this evening. A few of his friends were coming over for one last hurrah before he left. Sammy, who Dean hadn't heard sidle next to him, read the note.

"Are you going, Dean? He leaves in two days. You may never see him again." Sammy plopped himself on a wingback chair and continued perusing sketches of Greek ruins.  
Dean hated thinking he would never see Cas again. He already felt like a part of him was taken away if he were to never lay eyes upon him. "Reckon I'll go."

"Tell him I say hello and that I would like to visit him tomorrow afternoon. Cas promised to show me some sketches he drew of the temple he discovered."

Dean ruffled Sammy's shaggy locks. "Will do, bookworm."

After the sun set for the day, Dean galloped his way to the Milton estate. He handed the reins of Impala to Ion, who greeted him warmly. "You have been missed, sir."

"I've been busy." No way in Hell was Dean going to divulge anything to Ion. Although the man grinned. It was as if he knew something deeper than friendship occurred between him and Cas.

Dean traveled up a torch lit path to the manor's main entrance. A footman opened the door and the butler that was easier going than Zachariah escorted Dean to the billiards room. Gabriel, Balthazar, Garth, Meg and Ruby and a man Dean never met surrounded the billiards table. The assembled group laughed heartily over something Gabriel shared with them. Castiel joined the group, carrying two glasses of brandy. He handed one to the stranger, who smiled his thanks. They clinked their glasses and gulped down the amber liquid.

The butler cleared his throat and announced Dean. "You made it, Cowboy! I thought you and Cassie got into some sort of argument since it has been a week since you set foot on the estate."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been bonding with the old goat. He's not doing too good."

His eyes moved to Castiel. The archaeologist gazed at him tenderly. "Sorry to hear that."

Dean shrugged broad shoulders. The others resumed playing billiards. The stranger elbowed Castiel. "Who’s your friend, Osiris?" The man's blue eyes twinkled, and he smiled in a debonair fashion. He had a rakish demeanor around him.

"Where are my manners? Dean Winchester, my childhood friend, meet Captain John Harness from his majesty's royal navy." 

Dean and John shook hands. "John accompanies me on some of my trips. He shall leave with me the day after tomorrow."

Cas gazed at the captain, who saucily winked at him. Dean arched a brow. Were the captain and Cas lovers? Most likely, since Castiel seemed to be intimately acquainted with half of the British population. He fisted his right hand. 

"Would you like something to drink? Dinner will be served in half an hour." Cas headed to the bar area. He served his friend a healthy amount of brandy and handed it to him. He was ecstatic to see him in his house again. Castiel dreaded Dean would refuse his invitation. 

Dean swallowed most of the drink. "I paid the frog a friendly visit yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because he tried to kill ya. I wanted to break his fat neck."

"What happened?" Castiel leaned against the wall with muscled arms crossed.

"I told him if he values his pathetic life that he better stay away from you."

"Dean, that must have instigated his ire." Cas removed himself from the wall and strolled to the billiards table. 

"Well I won't allow for him to play judge and executioner with other people's lives. I know what ya did to Lady Lilith to stick it to him wasn't right but attempting to kill you is taking things too far."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean. You always come to my rescue."

Cas' smile turned Dean's insides into mush. "And I always will."

"Your turn, partner," the captain told Cas.

Harkness' body covered Cas' as he taught his friend a billiards trick. Dean saw red. His body is the only one that should cover Cas’ so intimately. Fortunately, the butler appeared announcing dinner was served. A footman led the group into a large dining room for twenty. A large replica of “A Sunday on La Grande Jatte” overlooked the linen covered table. Tall windows and French doors provided light to enter. Cas sat at the head of the table. The captain settled to the future viscount’s left and Dean to his right. 

Ruby and Meg informed Castiel and the captain they were convincing their parents to allow them to visit Greece. That way they would rendezvous with the two men. If the females' ladies in waiting accepted to chaperoning the excursion, there shouldn't be any problems.

The extravagant meal started with a course of spicy, turtle soup and finished with apple tarts. Castiel instructed the cook to prepare the latter for Dean. He winked at his friend when Dean smiled at him. After the meal finally ended, everyone retired to the library to smoke cigars and drink more brandy. Meg and Ruby smoked cheroots.

Captain Harkness regaled the group with stories of his adventures with Castiel. He took great relish in retelling the tale of how he and Cas ended up in an orgy during one of their trips to the Middle East. Dean growled after John rested a hand on Cas' shoulder. It remained there. Eventually the captain massaged Cas. Dean had enough.

"Cas, can we talk in private?" Dean stood up and didn't wait for his friend.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his friend's retreating back. "Excuse me."

Cas followed Dean into the deserted billiards room. "What is it, Dean?" He tilted his head to a side.

Dean knocked the air out of Castiel after shoving him against the billiards table. "What the fuck were you doing back there? The haughty captain was all over you and you let him!"

"What?!" 

"Let me finish! You are mine. Always been mine and always will be." Dean grabbed Castiel by the collar of his evening jacket and kissed him hard.

Cas liked this raw animalistic side of Dean. He reciprocated the kiss with heated urgency. Dean bit his jaw. "I'm going to make sure ya know you're mine before the night is over."


	9. The Destiel Star

Castiel's right hand covered Dean's chest on the spot directly over his heart. "You know I have always been yours, Dean."

Dean kissed him tenderly. He traced Cas' stubbled jaw and cheeks with both of his callused thumbs. "Not a day passed in which I didn't think of you, Cas." Dean nibbled Castiel's swollen lower lip playfully. "Every time I saw something blue your eyes immediately popped in my head. I always tried to find a shade of blue that would match your eyes but never could." 

"Aren't we a modern-day Lord Byron," Castiel mouthed huskily into the hot cavern of Dean's mouth. He angled his best friend's body comfortably over the billiards table.

"Shut up, Cas...my being lovely dovey is a rare occurrence. You should take pride in knowing you inspire such girly feelings from me." Dean rubbed his freckled nose against Cas' neck. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

Castiel chuckled. "You are not so bad yourself." One of his hands slipped inside Dean's trousers. Dean gasped out loud. He ground his groin hard against his best friend's rough hand.

Cas flicked the head of Dean's already engorged shaft with a thumb. Dean kissed him hungrily and anchored his hands behind Cas' neck. Castiel spread pre-cum over the base of Dean's erection. Dean's member thrust against Castiel's hand. Cas did not need further encouragement. He stroked Dean's cock at a moderate tempo. 

Dean bit his lip hard. "God, Cas keep going and don't ya dare fucking stop." His friend knew the perfect pace to get his juices flowing. 

Heat pooled in Dean's abdomen. His vision blurred. Castiel heard the hitch in his friend's breathing and knew he was close to falling from the precipice. Cas kissed Dean hard until the Texan climaxed. Castiel kissed his forehead, while removing his soaked and sticky hand from inside Dean's trousers. 

Castiel held on to him to prevent the man from sliding down the billiard table. Cas wiped his hand with his jacket. He removed it and tossed it over a settee. The dark-haired man rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Dean gazed at him hungrily. He wanted to devour every inch of Castiel's skin.

Dean tugged Castiel to the billiard table. "Now it's my turn to worship your body, Osiris."

Cas lay in the center of the table. His lower legs dangled from it. Dean splayed his feverish body over Castiel's. He straddled Cas, whose hands clung possessively to Dean's hips. Dean went along with what his body craved. He'd never been with a man until Castiel. He kneaded his groin against Cas'. Castiel closed his eyes and dug fingers deeper into Dean's hipbones.

Dean rubbed harder and longer against his very own Egyptian God. Castiel's hips arched upwards. The friction drove Dean wild. Dean's mouth hovered over Castiel's lips. Cas opened them. Both men breathed deep into each other's moist and blistering mouths. Castiel panted hard as Dean's hands found their way inside his already wrinkled shirt. Long fingers brushed and tweaked his nipples. 

The two men kissed savagely. Castiel's tongue fucked Dean's mouth, ravaging it in a delicious manner. They simultaneously came at the same time. Dean bit Castiel's jaw. "That was fucking amazing," Dean managed to say. His body felt like liquid. Castiel motioned for him to lay down next to him on the billiards table. The two men occupied the entire table.

Castiel kissed Dean's nose and Dean played with Cas' hair. Suddenly, the doorknob rattled. Castiel was smart enough to have locked the main door. "Cassie, stop being a rude host and come join us for a card game. And you, Cowboy stop hogging my cousin. Someone needs to learn about sharing!"

"Give us five minutes!" Castiel bellowed. He stood up and helped Dean get up, as well. The two men righted their clothes as much as possible. Fortunately, each man carried their own handkerchief and cleaned themselves with them. Castiel kissed Dean one last time before they rejoined the others.

The following afternoon, Castiel rode to the Campbell estate to spend time with the Winchesters before leaving early tomorrow morning. He found both brothers arguing over whose horse was faster in the library. Sam swung his spindly legs from the side of a wing back chair. 

Dean sensed Cas' presence instantly. A radiant smile lit up his face. He approached Cas and hugged him hard and discreetly placed a kiss on the side of his neck. Dean needed to find a way of telling Sam about the true nature of his and Castiel's relationship. Sam was mature for his age but discovering his brother liked bananas over apples now would be quite a shock. 

Sammy hopped from the chair when he gazed at the archaeologist. "Castiel, I thought you weren't gonna say good-bye to me!" Sam's hazel eyes locked on a parcel Cas held.

Cas chuckled. "This is the book I promised."

Sam greedily took the brown parcel from Castiel and rapidly ripped the paper apart. "Thanks, Cas!" His fingers traced the gold engraved letters. 

"When I return we can discuss the book and what you interpreted of the Trojan War." Castiel ruffled Sam's hair. 

"May I be excused?"

"Sure thing, Moose."

Sam wished Castiel a safe journey before vanishing through the door. "That was nice of ya, Cas. You and Sammy are the biggest bookworms I know." He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect.

"And yet you find me irresistible," Castiel whispered as he strolled towards Dean.

Dean licked his lips. His fingers landed on the waistband of Cas' riding breeches. He pulled Cas towards him. Castiel's leonine body immediately plastered over his. Dean initiated a voracious kiss. Castiel's hands landed on Dean's hard ass. The Winchester led them to a mahogany desk. He cleared objects from on top. A globe and ink pot fell on the floor. Black ink smeared the cream and maroon carpet. 

"God, Cas what am I gonna do without ya? Do you really have to go? Can't Captain Can't Keep it in My Pants go without you?" Dean sucked and nibbled the outer shell of Cas' right ear. 

"King Edward is sponsoring the trip. He specifically asked for me to lead the expedition. I cannot reject a monarch’s wishes."

"Well it's not fucking fair." Castiel kissed him one last time. The Winchester pouted like a four-year-old.

Castiel traced a thumb over one of Dean's closed eye lids. "You're proof of the existence of perfection." He felt satisfaction watching how his words caused the Texan to blush profusely.

Someone knocked on the door. The two men swiftly pulled apart. Castiel fetched the fallen globe and placed it back on the corner of the desk. Dean righted his cravat. Cas brushed his fingers through his messier than usual hair.

"Enter!" Dean bellowed. He threw himself on a settee. Castiel leaned against a desk corner. 

Zachariah entered. "Pardon me, sir but young master Samuel informed your grandfather of your guest's arrival. The duke requested to speak with Lord Milton." Zachariah hoisted his snobby nose up in the air. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What would the old coot want to talk to you about?" Dean glanced at Castiel. The archaeologist stared at the globe. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Follow me please," Zachariah stated. His eyes landed on the ink stained carpet. Master Dean's clothes were rumpled, and his eyes half lidded. The butler arched a brow before  
motioning for Castiel to follow him down the corridor that led to a spiral staircase.

Dean remained at the library. Castiel wrung his fingers. He has not seen the duke in approximately ten years, and the man used to intimidate the hell out of him. What did the man need to say to him? Castiel fervently prayed it wasn't to tell him to leave his grandson alone. After all he was one of the Ton's most well-known pariahs.

Castiel followed the stiff butler down a long maze-like corridor in the third floor. His eyes raked over the portraits of former Campbell dukes on mauve colored walls. The current duke's portrait gazed at him. Cas wondered if Dean would ever accept to be the new duke and if his handsome face would accompany his ancestors on the walls. He would be the best looking out of all of them.

Zachariah cleared his throat before opening the tall double doors which led to the duke's private quarters. Cas felt as if the golden lions decorating the walls were about to come to life and roar at him. He swallowed hard before following the butler inside. The smell of medicine and illness assailed his nostrils. Zachariah explained to the future viscount the sitting room and sleeping chamber were kept in darkness due to light causing the frail duke to suffer from debilitating migraines.

Zachariah opened the adjoining doors and motioned for Castiel to enter. "Your Grace, Lord Milton is here as per your request."

"Thank you, Zachariah. Please pour us tea and then you are dismissed." Castiel was taken back at hearing the weak voice. The duke used to be so full of life and rigorous.

"Come closer, boy...do not be frightened. I have one foot at death's door." Samuel chuckled. A coughing fit soon followed. Zachariah handed the duke a handkerchief and Cas brought him a glass of water.

Once the duke's breathing became even, Zachariah poured tea for both men and excused himself. "Please sit down, Castiel. It pleases me to see you took after your mother. She is one of the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on. No offense, but your father resembles a fidgety squirrel."

Cas laughed. "Your wanting us to speak puzzles me, your Grace." Castiel settled on a velvet chair.

"I worry about my grandchildren...Dean in particular." The duke's hands shook as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth with a clean handkerchief.

"Why sir?" 

"Dean is a stubborn mule but I know in the end he will relent to my last request. The boy shall accept the dukedom, yet he will need someone he can trust to teach him the ropes."

Castiel's raven brows rose. "Are you referring to me, your Grace?"

The old man nodded. "I know you will try your darn best to help my grandson in his journey to assimilate into his new role as duke." Samuel ceased talking to catch his breath.  
Castiel held a glass of water to the elderly man's lips. Samuel gratefully drank two sips. "Thank you, boy. I know you are exactly what my grandson needs."

Cas blushed. If the duke only knew in what ways his grandson needed him. The duke continued, "I remember fondly how close the two of you were as little tykes. You were all he  
spoke about, whenever the two of you weren't glued at the hip, that is."

Castiel smiled. "He is my best friend. Well not including my loveable yet gossipy cousin, Gabriel. He would murder me if he were to find that out."

"I have been spending more time with Dean the last couple of days and all he does is speak about you. My grandson is in love with you, Castiel."

Cas' eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "Your Grace, you exaggerate."

"I am dying but not senile, boy. Whenever he speaks of you, Dean's eyes light up like beacons. That is exactly how I was with the late duchess, Deanna; God rest her soul." Samuel  
smiled. "The only good thing about my imminent demise is that I will finally be reunited with the love of my life and my daughter. I’ve been separated too damn long from my beloved Deanna." The duke's breathing became shallow.

"You must rest, your Grace."

"I hope you love Dean back as much as he does you. Please take care of him once I am gone." 

Samuel held out a fragile, liver spotted hand to Castiel. The young man held it. "I give you my word, your Grace. Sam and Dean shall be in good hands after you are gone."  
"High society won’t ever accept a romantic relationship between two men. You two are bright young men and will think of a way to be together." 

Castiel nodded. Tears threatened to spill. The duke is a husk of his former self. His body became emaciated, and his formerly thick abundant hair was almost nonexistent. "Run along, Castiel. Spend as much time as possible with my grandson before you embark on your trip."

"Thank you, your Grace." Castiel took the duke's delicate hand in his. "You may relax. I will not let the vultures that comprise the British aristocracy to hurt your grandsons."

"Thank you, boy. You better than no one know how malicious they are."

"Good bye, your Grace."

That evening Dean, Sammy and Castiel sat underneath the elm tree in which the boys carved their initials. A meteor shower occurred over their heads. So, Sam and Castiel spoke about astronomy. All Dean did was alternate between looking at the show happening in the purple, night sky and Cas' beautiful facial features. Finally, close to midnight, Sam fell into a deep slumber.

Dean laid his baby brother's head over his lap and scooted closer to Castiel. "I really want to touch ya but don't want to scandalize the staff."

"I know...me, too." 

"Sucks ya leave tomorrow morning." Dean played with Sam's bangs. 

Castiel pointed at the largest and most shiny star in the night sky. "You see that giant star?" Dean nodded. "That is the Destiel star. Every night gaze at it and know I am thinking of you. I shall do the same and think of you."

"Destiel star?" Dean narrowed his brow at his lover.

"Dean and Castiel." Castiel grinned.

"You are one of a kind, Castiel Osiris Milton. Will you stay the night?"

"Are you sure? I thought you aren't ready?" Castiel leaned against the bark of the tree.

"Not yet, but I want to be with ya until sunrise. God, Castiel you’ve ruined me. I never spoken to anyone like this." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"I’ll stay."

Dean cursed when he heard an annoying rooster cock a doodling his lungs out at five in the morning. His hold on Castiel became stronger. "I need to rise, Dean. The ship to Greece departs in three hours."

Dean breathed in Castiel's earthy scent. He kissed the back of Cas' neck. "Stay a little longer, Cas."

"Please Dean, don’t make things harder." Castiel unwound Dean's arms from around his torso and jumped out of bed. He began to dress. Dean slid over his head the shirt he wore last night and tugged on black trousers.

The two men walked together in silence to the stables. The coast was clear. Castiel kissed Dean with all his being. When they finally broke the kiss for much needed breath, Castiel told Dean to spend as much time as possible with the duke. "He really loves you and Sam and wants the best for you."

Dean swallowed hard. "I know."

"Time flies quickly and we will be together again." Castiel kissed Dean's forehead longingly.

"Just three agonizing months." Dean kissed Cas's dimpled jaw.

"When I return I am plan on giving a certain Texas bronco the ride of his life," Castiel mouthed into Dean's skin. 

"I reckon I'll be more than ready to really worship you as you deserve, Osiris." Dean looked at Cas sheepishly. "You better behave yourself and your body better refrain from engaging in inappropriate things with the raunchy captain."

"I have never been intimate with Captain Harkness. There is no need for worries. You already ruined me for anyone else, Dean."

"Likewise"

Castiel kissed him longingly before saddling his stallion. "Take Sam to visit Cleo. She gets lonely when I am away."

"Will do.”

Cas ascended his horse. He smiled fondly at Dean. "See you in three months, my sun." He winked at him and galloped away. Dean stood by the stables front door until the early morning fog enshrouded Castiel and horse.

Zachariah introduced Dean to the estate's manager and the duke's attorney. The old man's health worsened. Dean knew what all of this meant. He was being groomed to be the next duke. He still didn't welcome the burden, but he and his grandfather became really close in the last two months after Cas' departure. The old coot almost managed to convince him to remain in England and accept the dukedom. If Dean chose to remain in England it was solely for Castiel. Moving back to Texas would only estrange the friends turned lovers again. He couldn't fathom Cas not being a part of his life. These two months without him were beyond unbearable. Dean knew at times he was being a grouch, but he couldn't help himself. He missed Cas like Crazy.

He received a post card from Castiel. The excavation group currently worked and resided in Thermopylae, Greece. Cas was over the moon because the team discovered two horse saddles, one battle helmet and shield along with a spear. The findings seemed to stem from the Battle of Thermopylae where the Persian army defeated the Spartans. This would finish cementing Castiel as one of the most distinguished archaeologists in all of Europe. Dean was fucking proud of his Cas.

Castiel sat outside his tent. He arched his neck backwards to gaze at the indigo night sky. His eyes found the Destiel star. He smirked. God how he missed Dean. He was scheduled to be in England in one week. The team finished packing their belongings and Cas and the captain made one final inventory of the findings. 

"Mind if I join you, Osiris?" The captain grinned at his friend and colleague.

"Please do." Castiel handed a silver flask to John. The rogue drank a little of the whiskey.

"Good stuff." John removed his brown overcoat and folded it on the ground to sit. "Are you ready for all the publicity upon our return?"

"Not really...it just feels wonderful to discover items from such a famous battle. We held in our very hands weapons used in the war in which the Persians annihilated the Spartans." Castiel shook his head in disbelief. 

"The King is going to request to finally meet you. I know he always asks about you."

"Perhaps I will meet him when Dean is introduced to him after becoming duke." Castiel glanced at the shiny star again.

"You are so besotted it is not even funny." John elbowed Cas' ribs.

Castiel glanced at him with big, frightened eyes. "Are we that obvious?"

John chuckled. "Relax, I know there is something more than friendship going on between the two of you because of the cowboy's jealousy fit. He wanted to rip my head off."

"I told him nothing ever happened between the two of us."

"Yes, why is that? Between the two of us we have plowed through most of Europe and Asia." John drank more whiskey.

"I believe it is because we are too similar. We’re basically the same face of a coin." 

"I gather you are right." The captain yawned. "Pardon me, but this soldier is hitting the hay. We embark to the port tomorrow." He patted Cas' shoulder. "Do not fret, my friend. In no time you’ll be reunited with your cowboy."

Castiel was a bundle of nerves when he arrived home a week later. He reeked, and sore muscles plagued him from riding a horse with barely any stops from London to the English countryside. All he wanted was to hold Dean in his arms. He stopped on his tracks when he saw Gabriel dressed completely in black, returning his horse to the stables.

"Gabriel, what happened?" Castiel stood three inches from his short cousin.

"Oh Cassie, the Duke of Campbell passed away two days ago. I just returned from his burial. Sammy Winchester is a mess and Dean’s being strong for his little brother, but he is close to snapping."

Castiel dropped a satchel on the hay covered ground. He stopped Ion from removing the saddle from his stallion. "I must see Dean. He needs me!" Cas rode as if the Devil nipped at his heels. Rain descended upon him when he needed a mile to go on his journey.

Cas arrived to see two carriages leaving the Campbell estate. Three vehicles remained stationed outside on the long and curvy driveway. Castiel barely glanced at the stable boy, who he handed his horse's reins to. He did not bother knocking on the main front doors and ran past two liveried footmen.

"Dean!" He scurried through the foyer and into the music room. Zachariah was going to reprimand him for tracking mud throughout the tiled marble floors but Castiel ignored him. 

The Crowleys as luck would have it were some of the remaining visitors paying their respects. The youngest Crowley scowled at Castiel. Ruby and Meg consoled a distraught Sammy. Dean was pulling his hair, rocking his body back and forth.

"Dean!" Castiel's bellow brought Dean back to reality. He remained sitting on a satin couch, but Dean whipped his head up. Is this really his Cas or a figment of his imagination?  
Castiel froze for a moment. He finally knelt in front of Dean, who for the first time since his grandfather died broke down and cried. He sobbed in the crook of Cas' shoulder. 

"Everything is going to be alright, my sun. I am here."

The Crowleys whispered amongst each other. Dean clung desperately to Cas. Castiel kissed his forehead tenderly and the tip of his nose. He remembered the Crowleys presence and composed himself. Zachariah for once was a God sent and asked the Crowleys to please leave due to Dean and Sam needing time on their own to properly grieve. The family left baffled at the intimate display between the two men.

Ruby asked Zachariah to take Sam to his bedroom. The boy needed to lie down and try to sleep. Meg volunteered to diffuse the fire before the Crowleys opened their mouths to anyone, regarding what they witnessed. She told Dean and Castiel not to worry that she would handle it. After all, no one in town except for a select few knew the truth about her and Ruby. Castiel thanked her. 

He locked the music room's doors and pulled down the terrace door's curtains. "Have you and Sam eaten today?"

Dean shook his head. He felt warm for the first time since grandpa died being enveloped in Cas' arms. Castiel kissed the top of his head. "Cry all you want, my sun."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I am staying?"

"You will tell me when you are ready." Castiel smoothed Dean's untidy hair.

"We're staying, but I am going to need your help." Dean wiped his runny nose with the end of his black mourning jacket. 

"You know you have it." Castiel wiped a tear from the corner of Dean's right eye with a thumb. "I would do anything for you."

Dean kissed Castiel's mouth with trembling lips. "There is plenty of time for that later. Why don't we go to your chambers? You need to rest. I do not like seeing bags and dark circles under your eyes."

Castiel kissed Dean's hand before they left the music room. The two of them fell like two logs on Dean's bed. Castiel slid his arms gently over Dean's hips. "Close your eyes, my sun. I will be here, when you wake up."


	10. A Surprise Proposal

Castiel woke up the following morning with a terrible case of morning wood. The sun slowly began to rise, and he couldn't afford to be seen by any of Dean's staff sharing the same bed with their new master. He leisurely started to extricate his arms from around a slumbering Dean's form. Cas was startled to feel the new duke's hands anchor his arms tight against his torso. "I thought you were asleep," Castiel mouthed into the back of Dean's neck. He felt goosebumps scatter all over his friend's freckled body.

"Where ya going, Cas?" Dean traced circles over one of Castiel's hands. 

"I need to leave before one of your gossipy chamber maids catches us in bed together. We must be careful from now on. I almost ruined things last evening with the way I comforted you in front of the Crowleys. Hopefully, Meg diffused any fires before they started." He inhaled the crook of Dean's neck, reveling in the scent of sandalwood.

"She's a professional liar. No one in society suspects the truth about her and Ruby's relationship. I am not worried." Dean buried the side of his face deeper into a goose down pillow.

"Well Meg is not here, and your staff is very nosy. They would get along grand with Gabriel. I can vividly imagine him sitting at the kitchen table, drinking spiked warm, apple cider and stuffing his mouth with tarts, while sharing the estate's latest gossip with the chamber maids." Castiel and Dean chuckled.

Cas made a movement that rubbed his erection against the cleft of Dean's ass. The duke gasped. "Pardon me." Castiel inched away from Dean, who surprised him by holding on fervently to his hands. 

The two of them slept nude. Dean guided Cas' right hand down his toned abdomen until it rested on his swollen staff. "Dean, you are playing with fire," Castiel whispered hungrily into the duke's ear. 

"I know, and you have no idea how much I burn for you, Cas." Dean buried his face deeper into the pillow. Castiel led Dean's fingers to his puckered hole. 

"Have you ever touched yourself there, Dean?" He murmured against Dean's exposed neck. "I did most of the nights I spent away from you during these last three months." Castiel felt pre-cum leak from Dean's slit. Cas couldn't see it, but he imagined the tip of Dean's glorious cock weeping to be pleasured and to come to release. "I would practically fist myself thinking you were inside of me...filling all of me."

"Cas, shut up and jerk me off nice and slow." The blue-eyed man robbed Dean of speech. All he needed was for Cas to show how much he missed him.

"As the new duke you need to work on your pillow talk." Castiel flicked the tip of Dean's cock with a thumb. He lathered cum around the base and head. Cas gingerly stroked the Texan's phallus. Dean moaned Castiel's name into the pillow.

"Touch yourself for me, Dean." Castiel knew Dean was not ready for Cas to fuck him yet. Castiel grabbed Dean's right hand and put two fingers inside his mouth. Cas sucked them greedily. He released the digits with a wet pop. "Now you are ready."

Dean inserted two fingers inside his pink puckered hole. He swiftly got the rhythm of things. He panted harder as his cock fucked within Cas' hand. Large beads of perspiration rolled down his back. Castiel's smooth chest slid deliciously against Dean's sweaty skin. 

Castiel ground his own erection against Dean's butt cheeks. He bit Dean's shoulder as he came closer to the edge. Dean's fingers and Cas' hand met as they landed on the duke's prostate. He saw stars as his body convulsed. He screamed into the pillow. Castiel came all over Dean's back. Dean shut out his load on Castiel's hands. 

The duke's chest rose up and down. He removed his head from the pillow. The side of his face sported a red crease. Sweat drenched the pillowcase, along with half of the sheets. Castiel vacated the bed in search of towels to clean themselves. He soon returned and cleaned Dean's back. 

Dean gazed at him with half lidded eyes. Castiel brushed his long tongue along his hands. He didn't stop until every drop of Dean's semen was no longer visible. He leaned closer to his lover and kissed him hard on the mouth. "I really have to go, love." 

Castiel lept from the bed to dress. Dean joined him in front of a standing, oval mirror and assisted him in dressing. "Thank you for staying with me. I really needed ya."

Dean finished adjusting Cas' cravat. Castiel kissed the tip of his freckled nose. "So, you are truly staying? I know being duke was the furthest thing you would ever choose."

"The old man got to me. There is no one else to take the title." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Most of all I made my decision to remain in England because of you."  
A corner of Castiel's mouth tilted up. "Are you sure? I do not want you to blame me in the future for being a big reason for you becoming duke."

Dean traced Castiel's bottom lip with a thumb. "I will never regret my decision, Cas. I can't fathom being separated from ya again. I can't lose you now that I found you."

"Well I have to go right now before I toss you on the bed and have my way with you." Castiel winked at him. "I shall see you this afternoon." He turned and was on his way to the adjoining sitting room. He really needed to leave Dean's chamber before the nosy chamber maids started their morning rounds.

"Cas"

Castiel whipped his head back. He furrowed his brow at Dean. "What is it?"

"Thanks for not pressuring me...you know what I am talking about." Dean blushed.

"I don’t mind waiting. You are bloody worth it, love." He smirked before opening the door. Cas turned his head both ways to make sure the coast was clear. 

Castiel returned as promised to the Campbell estate that afternoon. He brought Sam a small hand-crafted replica of the Trojan horse, hoping the small gesture would raise the young man's spirits. The old duke's passing hit Sam the hardest. Sam smiled genuinely when presented with the wood horse. "I finished the book. Would you like to discuss it now?" Sam asked Castiel. The boy reminded Cas once more of an eager puppy.

"Why not?" Castiel ruffled Sam's hair.

Zachariah oversaw two footmen and two maids replace the manor's drapes and curtains with black velvet ones. As per British custom, the household would remain in mourning for an entire year after the late duke's passing. The staff, as well as Sam and Dean wore black armbands over one of their upper arms. The Winchesters donned black clothing which was something they would do for the next three months. Afterwards, the young men could move to gray and dark colored clothing.

Dean returned to the manor an hour later. He found Sam and Castiel in an amicable debate over the Trojan War. The two book worms argued over who was the true hero: Achilles or Hector. "Sammy, why don't ya go raid the kitchen for spotted dick?" The two Americans snickered at the name of the dessert that become Sam's favorite since the brothers arrived in England.

"It's Sam or Samuel," the youngest Winchester stated, sneaking a peak at Castiel, who'd become his idol. All the boy did was rave about the archaeologist. His future aspirations were to become an archaeologist, too. 

"Thanks again for the horse, Castiel. I know exactly where it’s going in my room." Sam's hand landed on the dark blue sleeve of Cas' suit jacket. He glanced at Castiel with deep admiration before excusing himself.

Dean locked the door and leaned against it. "I thought he'd never leave." He crooked a finger at Cas. "Come over here...I've missed you, Osiris."

Castiel wasted no time. His body covered Dean's. The two men kissed voraciously. They ended on a small couch with purple flowers embroidered on it. Dean's head lay over Castiel's lap. His legs dangled over the end. Castiel played with Dean's tawny hair.

"Why can't every day be like this?" Dean purred.

"Where were you?" Castiel inquired as he traced the freckles over Dean's nose. Dean slapped his fingers away.

"I went to visit the tenants. Several cottages need the roofs to be fixed. I also hired a new overseer for the crop fields." 

"Someone’s been extremely busy. I am proud of you for taking your duke responsibilities so seriously." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose. He loved doing that.

"It's the least I can do. I keep hearing grandpa was very dedicated to his tenants. I want to keep the tradition alive." Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. "Ya staying for dinner?"

"Sorry I cannot. I need to meet with Captain Harkness and go over the inventory of our discoveries. The items will be exhibited at Windsor Castle next week."

Dean whistled. "Talk about fancy shmancy. I reckon you will finally meet the king."

"I guess. To me he is an ordinary person like you and me. He funded this last expedition, so I need to be in attendance for the exhibit's inauguration."

"When are you leaving for London?" Dread filled the duke’s heart just thinking of another separation.

"The day after tomorrow. John and I want to make sure everything arrives safely." Dean rose from his position and sat adjacent to Castiel.

"When will I see you again?" He licked his lips nervously.

"Why don't you join me?" Castiel held his hands.

"I don't know anyone in the city. Now is when I am getting adjusted to life here in the country." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"You won’t be alone. Plus, Meg is set to arrive the day before the exhibit. Gabriel and Balthazar are also joining me."

"I don't know. What about Sammy? The kid needs to start a regular routine for a boy his age. I can't be dragging him with me all over the damn place." Dean stood up and paced the floor.

"Did Sam attend school back home?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, he was the smartest egghead in his class," Dean said his words with pride.

"Why don't I speak with Mr. Singer? Perhaps he can become Sam's tutor."

"Mr. Singer is still around? He spoiled us rotten and I actually learned things he taught us." Dean grinned.

"Yes, he still works as a tutor. I believe the last client he taught just went to Eton. So, he should be available."

"That would be fantastic! I would feel a lot better knowing Sam will be here with him while we're in London." 

"I shall write him a letter and have one of my footmen hand deliver it to Mr. Singer. I must go now, love." Dean kissed him softly on the lips.

Mr. Singer enthusiastically accepted to tutor Sam in a heartbeat. Castiel wrote in the letter about how intelligent the young Winchester was and for the youngster's thirst for knowledge. Two days later, he moved into the Campbell estate. The nursery had been set as an actual classroom. Both Sam and his tutor each had their own spacious, mahogany desk. A large world map covered one wall. Two bookcases were filled to the brim with math, history, literature and geography books. Sam placed the Trojan horse Cas gifted him in the corner of his desk.

Dean decided to join Cas and the captain for the journey to London. Castiel invited him to stay at the Milton's townhouse in Mayfair. The handsome two story, pale brick Victorian town house was one of the new adobes built in the stylish area of London. It was situated close to Hyde Park in the city of Westminster. 

The trio arrived at midnight. The small household staff already slept except for the butler, who welcomed the men and escorted them to their chambers. Dean was shocked, when the butler, whose name was Joshua brought his belongings into Castiel's bed chamber. Cas quickly caught his friend's look of confusion.

"Have no fear, my staff are paid handsomely to keep their silence of the comings and goings of the household. I trust Joshua with my life."  
Joshua bowed his head. "Will you and your guest require food, my lord?" 

"No, thank you, Joshua. We stopped at an inn on the way here."

"Then I bid you a good evening." Joshua locked the door by the inside before leaving.

"Can't believe we can sleep in the same bed tonight." Dean grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his coat and brought him closer to him.

"I do not hide who I am from my staff. They know what they are getting themselves into when they accept to work for me. Under this roof you and I never need to hide our love."  
Castiel undressed Dean and himself before leading him to their bed. The two men were very tired from the extraneous, two-day journey. Slumber came easily that evening.

The following morning, Castiel and Jack accompanied two palace guards to Windsor Castle to set up the exhibition. The two archaeologists were astounded to hear King Edward and his wife Queen Alexandra planned to attend the inauguration. The king was known to be a history buff. The king's butler handed Castiel a letter from the king.

Cas' palms sweated profusely. He ripped open the sealed envelope. "He wants Dean to be present. The king wants to meet the new Duke of Campbell."

Jack slapped Cas on the shoulder. "His royal highness wants to meet the tall and delicious glass of Texan rum." 

"Dean is going to be a nervous wreck. Isn't this too soon for him to be presented to the king?" Castiel pulled his hair.

"Relax, Osiris...you underestimate your boy toy. He'll handle himself with ease. He is a charming rascal." 

"I guess so. Let's finish assembling the items for the exhibition." Castiel headed to a display case.

The duo returned to the town house a quarter to six. Jack excused himself to bathe. Joshua informed Castiel the duke currently entertained Lady Masters in the peacock room. Cas wasn't expecting his lady friend until tomorrow morning. 

He opened the door and found Dean consoling Meg. "What happened?"

Meg rapidly rose from a settee and ran to Castiel. He wrapped his arms around the petite brunette. "Why are you in this state, Meg?"

Meg tilted her chin to look up at her friend. Castiel gasped upon seeing a purple bruise on his friend's jaw. "Who did this to you? Tell me so I can rip the bastard to pieces!"

"My father."

"He’s a bloody demon!" Castiel led her to the settee. Meg sat down.

"We argued over the same thing. He wants to get rid of me and has made arrangements with Alistair for my hand in marriage." Her skin crawled.

"Over my dead body!" Castiel sat next to her and held her cold hands in his.

"Cas, I am not a debutante any more. I turn 24 in two months. Father has grown weary over me being on the shelf. He’s become impatient with you since he thinks you are courting me. Father says you are too busy sewing your wild oats in far and exotic places and do not want to burden yourself with a spinster like me."

"I am so sorry, Meg." Castiel wiped a tear from her porcelain cheek with his thumb.

"I cannot marry Alistair. I prefer to enter a convent and live the rest of my life as a nun."

Dean leaned against the peacock wallpaper with his arms crossed. Poor Meg. He knew exactly how she felt. He was unable to walk out in the streets holding Cas' hand. She and Ruby had to hide their relationship, too; sneak kisses in dark hallways or gardens during balls. The only place the two women were accepted was in Castiel's home. 

"Alistair shall lock me away in his country estate while he gallivants with Crowley all over London's most elite brothels. Bile surges up my throat just imagining his long and bony fingers touching me. Castiel, please help me. I cannot marry that reptile!" Meg dug her fingers into the lapels of Cas' jacket.

Castiel's eyes locked with Dean's. He shocked the three of them with the words that seeped out of his mouth. "Marry me, Meg."


	11. Meeting Royalty & First Times

Dean instantly uncrossed his arms and moved away from his formerly comfortable position, leaning against the peacock themed wallpaper. Meg's mouth remained in the shape of a small O. Her delicate, pale fingers clung desperately on the soft fabric of Castiel's suit jacket. Castiel's eyes remained glued on Dean's forest green orbs. He gave a small nod to him before looking down at Meg. He gingerly wiped her tears with a thumb. "Please allow me to explain," the future viscount stated as he settled Meg on an ivory, curved Louis IV sofa.

Castiel held his hand out to Dean. The American’s gorgeous features held a baffled expression. Dean nervously licked his dry lips. He slipped his hand into Castiel's, who fervently held on to it. Cas' thumb circled softly against Dean's wrist. He felt his lover's erratic pulse.

"By Meg and I marrying, we kill two birds with one stone." Castiel glanced down at Meg. The brunette chewed her lower lip incessantly. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "Cas, I'm more confused than a bear learning to play poker."

"I must agree with his grace's imaginative analogy, Castiel." Meg sobbed.

"Easy my darlings, by us marrying, Alistair won’t be able to lay his creepy fingers on Meg and she may remain seeing Ruby on the sly." Castiel turned to face Dean. He smirked as he kissed the tip of the duke's nose. "And you and I my love can continue being together behind closed doors." Cas closed his eyes for a few seconds and breathed deeply. "After the Duke of Campbell’s mourning period ends, he must start his own bride hunt."

Dean held on tighter to Castiel's hand. "So, this means you and Meg need to engage in sexual relations." The duke didn't like the thought of Cas being in bed with anyone else besides him. Dean concluded he was extremely possessive over Cas. He hated even seeing him exchange playful banter with Captain Harkness, the incorrigible flirt. 

"Well yes, but that does not have to occur in the early stage of our marriage. We can work on procuring an heir perhaps in one or two years."

Meg rose from the sofa. "I cannot believe I am about to say this but yes, I would be honored to become your wife, Castiel Milton."

Castiel smiled widely. Dean loved his gummy smile. So, it was really going to happen. Meg was going to become Cas' future viscountess. Eventually, Dean had to become accustomed to the fact the couple must be intimate in order to continue the Milton bloodline and title. Cas swiftly saw the look of doubt and insecurity in Dean's beautiful eyes.

"How do you think I feel whenever I think about you needing to go on a bride hunt in search of your future duchess? Just imagining you being intimate with some faceless woman makes me want to howl in pain."

"Damn it, why does life have to be so fucking complicated?!" Dean released his hold on Cas' hand and paced the room. He realized he cursed in front of a lady. "My apologies, Meg."

Meg winked at him. Castiel grabbed the petite brunette's gloved hand. "I need you to go home. First thing tomorrow morning I’ll pay your father a visit to ask for your hand. I promise everything is going to be fine. You won’t marry Alistair." He held on gently to her arms.

She grinned genuinely for the first time that evening. Meg rose on tiptoes and kissed Cas lightly on the lips. "Thank you so much, Castiel. You truly are my best friend." She turned to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Castiel is dear to me. I shall be an exemplary viscountess."

Dean nodded and stayed silent. Meg continued, "You own his heart, silly. I love Ruby and Castiel is over the moon for you. Now give me one of your debonair smiles, your grace." She tweaked his nose playfully.

The duke liked Lady Meg and couldn’t blame her for the Shakespearean comedy of errors they were all embroiled in. "You are right Lady Meg. No woman should be subjected to marry a cold-hearted snake like Alistair. I am happy for ya." He turned to Castiel. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Meg joined Dean, Castiel and the Captain for a light supper. Afterwards, Harkness accompanied Meg and her personal maid to the Masters’ carriage. Abstinence felt like an ailment to the dashing captain. He needed to poke his pen in an ink pot or two this evening at his favorite brothel.

Castiel needed to sort out a few things for tomorrow's exhibition. He remained in the study while Dean went upstairs to their shared chamber. Cas removed a bust of Nefertiti to gain access to a hidden safe. He remembered the combination and soon the safe's door opened. Castiel's elegant fingers ransacked the contents until he found what he searched for. The first item was a small velvet ring box. He pried it open and an engagement ring made up of diamonds with a square cut lapiz lazuli stone shined bright before his very eyes. Cas closed the small box and pocketed it in his suit jacket. He would take the ring with him tomorrow morning to ask for Meg's hand in marriage. 

The blue-eyed man smiled when his fingers felt a small and red, velvet pouch. He found the main item he had been searching for. He placed it inside his other jacket pocket before closing the safe. Castiel glanced at the six-foot-tall grandfather clock. It was already one hour after midnight. Cas took two steps at a time on his way up the marble stairs. He nervously felt the content of the velvet pouch. Castiel hoped Dean waited for him in their shared bedchamber.

He silently opened the main door. No servants stirred in the darkness. Cas instructed the small staff to go to bed early. One lit lamp on top of a mahogany desk illuminated his way. Castiel quickly gazed at the massive canopied bed. Dean slept comfortably in a fetal position. Castiel undressed and remembered to fetch the velvet pouch. He quietly settled on the bed and spooned behind Dean. Castiel peppered kisses on Dean's shoulder while slipping both arms around his lover’s torso.

Dean whimpered Cas' name in his sleep. His hands instinctively held on to Cas'. Castiel was startled to feel something cold being held in one of Dean's hands. He took the metal item and moved it towards the light offered by the lamp. He gasped. In his palm lay the pocket watch he bestowed Dean before he returned to America. Cas' eyes watered. Warmth curled deep within him, knowing Dean kept it after all this time.

"Wake up, my sun." Castiel nipped the juncture between Dean's shoulder and neck. He felt the duke's body tense.

"Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean. I need you to wake up for a moment. There is something I wish to give you and then I promise to let you sleep until noon at least." He nipped Dean's shoulder one last time.

Dean turned around. Their foreheads touched. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes. "I know you hate frilly moments, but I had something made for you during my last trip." 

"Cas, you shouldn't have." Dean sat up. Castiel soon followed. He became shy suddenly as he handed Dean the velvet pouch. 

"Why don't we move to the window, so you can take a better look?" The two lovers vacated the bed. Castiel tied the curtains with a rope. Now the full moon provided enough illumination where the duo stood.

Dean opened the small sash of the pouch and his fingers fumbled inside. He removed a delicate, bronze chain. Dean held it up and fought tears. A pendant shaped like a sun hung in the center. Castiel coughed nervously. "There is an inscription in the back."

The duke turned the pendant around. Dean's right forefinger traced the word 'myr'. He assumed it was an Egyptian word. Dean swallowed hard. "What does it mean?"  
Castiel inched closer to him and tenderly caressed his jaw. "Beloved"

Dean kissed him tenderly. His thick lashes were spiked with tears. "I originally planned to give you this after we made love for the first time but after today's unplanned happenings, I could not wait. Dean, you are and will always be my beloved...never forget that. As long as I have my sun with me, I’ll always be content."

"Put it on," Dean said and turned around. Castiel clasped the chain closed. He pressed kisses all over Dean's broad, freckled shoulders. "I promise to never remove it." Dean leaned backwards. 

Castiel led Dean to their bed. Tender kisses turned fervent. Their hands hungrily caressed each other’s feverish bodies. Cas knew Dean was still not ready to go all the way. So, he opted to kiss his lover slowly and tenderly. The two men fell asleep holding each other.

The following morning, Castiel woke up at seven. Joshua prepared a bath for him and shaved his master. The butler set out the young man's clothes. Castiel informed him that his destination that morning was the Masters' residence. The archaeologist was finally going to ask for Lady Meg's hand in marriage. Joshua shook his head. He was no fool and knew exactly why the young couple planned on marrying. 

Castiel approved of the dark blue suite with matching waistcoat Joshua chose for him. A black pin was placed on his white cravat. White gloves covered his sweaty hands. Joshua put a top hat on Cas' pomaded, dark hair. "I pass like a respectable peer." Castiel rolled his eyes at his own reflection. He walked towards the bed where a slumbering Dean remained. He kissed the top of his head before grabbing the stylish walking cane Joshua handed to him. 

"Good luck, sir," the butler told his employer before the young man strolled out the town house's front door. Castiel smiled and tipped his hat at the old man.

Cas opted to drive his own curricle to the Masters’ manor. He handed the reins to a red haired, freckled face boy of about sixteen. Castiel remembered the lad's name. "Thank you, Eric." He tossed a gold coin to the boy who greedily snatched it in mid-air. Cas rapped on the front door with his cane.

A sour faced butler that reminded him of Zachariah opened the door. "Lord Milton, the Masters are breaking their fast as we speak." He gestured for Castiel to enter.

"Good morning, Giles. No worries, I shall wait for Lord Azazel in the drawing room. There is something of great import we must speak of." He handed the butler his hat and grey greatcoat. 

The butler handed the items to a maid. He motioned for Castiel to follow him into the drawing room which was Ancient Greece themed. "A servant shall bring you tea, my lord."

"Thank you, Giles." Castiel strolled around the chamber. He stopped in front of an oil painting of an eighteen-year-old Meg. She wore a white Grecian gown with her curly hair picked up in a messy bun. Her pale, dainty feet peeked from under the grown. Her hands rested on a white column. 

"At least we should produce handsome children," Castiel murmured to himself. 

Someone clearing their voice, startled the dark haired man. He turned around to see a maid roll a small cart inside the drawing room. Lord Azazel followed the servant inside. 

"Milton, what possessed you to pay me a visit so early in the day?" 

"Pardon me, my lord but it is of utmost importance. I could no longer contain myself." Castiel offered the older man a hand. Azazel briefly shook it. Cas knew the bastard was not thrilled over his only daughter's relationship with the Pharaoh.

Azazel motioned for Castiel to sit on a backless sofa. He waited for the maid to finish pouring the tea in two porcelain cups before excusing the girl. She handed a cup to Castiel and then to her master. She curtsied and then exited the drawing room.

"Alright let us get to the point. Why are you here?" Azazel's unnatural, yellow eyes bored into Castiel. Since the first time he met the lord, his eyes scared the living daylight out of Cas.

The younger man guzzled down all his sweet honey tea before speaking. "Well sir you know I have courted your beautiful daughter for quite some time now."

Azazel cackled. Castiel gawked at the man. "Finally decided to take pity on the girl. She's been on the shelf for a long time and I blame your irresponsible and rakish ways for it."

Cas cleared his throat. He knew the yellow eyed devil was not going to make things easy for him. "I know but I am 100% sure that Lady Meg is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Castiel swallowed hard. He could run away and join the Royal Shakespeare Academy at the rate he was going on.

"My daughter has received another offer of marriage. It would be a great match for her." Azazel eyed Castiel up and down like a prized stallion at auction. 

"Sir, if you grant me her hand in marriage you may keep her dowry. My work and the income provided by my father grants me a generous annual allowance of 10,000 pounds. Lady Meg can continue living the lifestyle she has been accustomed to."

At the mention of Meg's dowry remaining with him, Lord Azazel's eyes became lighter. "Your intentions are serious then, Milton."

"Yes, sir. I love your daughter and promise to take good care of her for the rest of our lives." Castiel's neck and chest burned. He must resemble a lobster at the moment. He adjusted his collar. 

"Excuse me for a moment please," Azazel said.

Less than five minutes later he returned with Meg in tow. Castiel stood from the sofa. He smiled at his friend. Meg approached him. Cas held her hand and kissed it. "You look prettier than a rose today, my love."

Meg bowed her head and made herself blush. Castiel smirked. She was destined for the theatre, as well. Meg did look lovely, wearing a primrose day gown with high collar, long skirt with an attached train. Her hair was pinned up in a braided crown. "Thank you, my lord."

Azazel spoke. "Meg, Milton here has come to ask for your hand in marriage. Since there is another suitor for your hand, the decision up to you."

Meg's cinnamon eyes widened in surprise. "You mean it? I can choose who I want to marry?"

Azazel nodded. Castiel dropped on one knee on a Turkish carpet. He plied the small velvet box from his jacket and opened it in front of Meg. A small gasp came from the brunette's lips. "Oh my God, Castiel that is the most exquisite ring!"

"It has been in the Milton family for two generations. What do you say, Meg Masters? Will you marry me?" Cas winked at her when Azazel wasn't looking.

"Yes!" Castiel rose and placed the shiny band over Meg's left ring finger. He kissed her hand once more.

Meg rushed over to her father to embrace him. He kissed the top of her head. "Finally! I thought you were never going to marry. I was beginning to think you preferred the company of women with all the time you spend attached to Lady Ruby's hip."

"I assure you sir; your daughter has eyes only for me." Castiel said as he walked over to his fiancée. "May I take Meg with me for a drive in Hyde Park. What better way to show off the ring and spread word of our upcoming nuptials."

"That is a splendid idea, as long as you take your personal maid with you, my dear." Meg kissed her father's cheek. "When you return her home in two hours, we will sit down to discuss the wedding date." 

The young couple nodded enthusiastically before leaving the drawing room. Meg appeared ten minutes later with her maid. The newly engaged woman donned a broad brimmed hat with a primrose ribbon on it. Fifteen minutes later, the trio rode through a heavily congested Hyde Park. It was close to eleven in the morning which was the best time to be seen by aristocrats. Both Meg and Castiel were not popular in the least but this was the best setting to show the snobs they were newly engaged.

Meg purposely waggled her fingers on the curricle's passenger door. She knew the sparkly ring would capture an eye or two. Two riders approached them. Gabriel and Balthazar tipped their hats to both women.

"What brings you to the park at this ungodly hour? We were on our way to your residence, old chap?" Balthazar asked.

"Actually, you are the first two to know that I proposed to Lady Meg and she accepted this morning." Meg wiggled her ring finger at the two gents.

Gabriel's mischievous golden eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "Hold me, Balthy! I am about to faint. Is the world coming to an end? My cousin, the man, who could not keep his snake within his trousers is finally going to be leg shackled?" 

Castiel rolled his eyes at Gabe's theatrics. He gritted his teeth. "Yes, cousin. Lady Meg is finally going to make an honest man out me." They started to attract a crowd. 

Suddenly, a curricle stopped next to theirs. Balthazar and Gabriel needed to maneuver their horses to the side in order to prevent an accident.

"The frog and the reptile, I should have known," Gabriel said.

Alistair's cold eyes landed on Meg. "My dear girl, why are you in such unsavory company?"

Castiel was about to tell Alistair to put a sock in it when Gabriel, the Mouth of the Thames blabbered out, "Cassie and Lady Meg are engaged!" Now the entire park knew of their upcoming nuptials for sure. Meg's maid watched the proceedings with fascination.

"Is this true, Lady Meg?" Alistair asked incredulously.

"You should not be surprised, my lord. Lord Milton has courted me for years now. We love each other, and it is only natural for us to be married. Aren't you going to congratulate us?" She batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Maybe I should have a round with Lady Masters before your wedding night. It is only fair after you robbed my wife of her virginity!" Crowley bellowed. 

"I apologized profusely for that," Castiel stated. "First chance I get I shall apologize to Lady Lilith in person. Are you attending the exhibition this evening?"

"Yes, but the only reason we are attending is because the Queen and Lilith are third cousins. Plus, I heard the Cowboy is being presented to the royals. Wouldn’t miss it for the world. He is going to make a jack ass out of himself."

Castiel wanted to punch Crowley. Meg covered his arm with one of her hands. "We must go, my love. Father wants to set the wedding date today." She graced the two cretins with a fake smile. "Good day, gentlemen."

Castiel bade farewell to Gabe and Balthazar before pulling the curricle's reins. "God, I forgot to tell Dean the king requested his presence at the exhibit. He is going to kill me."

Cas arrived at his town house a quarter after three in the afternoon. He had ample time to prepare for the exhibit. Joshua warned him the duke was in a foul mood, while he removed Castiel's coat and jacket. Cas rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. "Where is he?"

His grace went for a ride earlier this morning and has not returned. "What?!" Castiel started to panic. Maybe Dean got lost in the huge and strange city. 

The door opened. Castiel immediately turned thinking it was Dean. To his disappointment Harkness appeared. The Captain grinned at his friend nervously. "Osiris, can we talk in private?"

"Oh no, John what have you done?" Castiel led his friend to the study.

John played with a silver letter opener. He procured it before Castiel slit his neck with it. "Uhm, you see I let it slip to his grace about the king wanting to meet him tonight."

"You did what?!" Castiel fisted his hands at his sides.

"I am so sorry. I thought you told him last night!" John plopped himself on a wing back chair.

"The opportunity didn’t present itself." Castiel rubbed his hands over his face. He went on to tell John about everything that transpired last evening. 

The Captain whistled. "This is like an epic Shakespearean comedy of errors."

"That is exactly what I said!" Castiel paced the carpet. "Where the bloody hell could Dean be?"

The door opened, and Dean entered the study. "Here I am." He held his favorite Stetson hat in his hands. 

"Dean, where have you been. Did you get lost?" Castiel approached his lover.

"I was livider than a bear being forced to learn how to tap dance when Harkness here told me about the king's request."

John laughed at the analogy. He yawned and excused himself. The adventurer needed a nap pronto. “Need to be fresh for the ladies tonight." He winked at Cas and Dean before shutting the door.

"When the hell did ya plan on telling me, Cas? I'm not ready to meet royalty!" Dean leaned against one of the corners of the desk.

Castiel held his hands. "No reason to fret, my sun. The king and queen are going to love you. You will have them eating out of the palm of your hands. Who wouldn't like you with your gorgeous looks and charming personality? You will be in their presence the most five minutes. I promise. And do not forget I’ll be at your side every step of the way."

"Ya promise?" Dean asked.

"Yes, my sun." He kissed both of Dean's hands.

Dean nibbled his lower lip. "So, did you pop the question?"

Castiel nodded. "I thought Lord Azazel was going to give me a harder time, but I guess once I told him I did not require Meg's dowry, he acquiesced. The man is a greedy bastard." 

"Did y'all set a date then?" Dean frowned.

"We're to be married at St. Paul's Cathedral in six months. Lord Azazel wanted the ceremony to be held in three months, but I was able to convince him to wait three more months." Castiel sat on a settee. Dean joined his friend by straddling him. He kissed Cas longingly. 

"That means I have you all to myself for the next six months." Dean sucked on Cas' swollen lower lip.

"Will you accompany me to Bath? I need to tell my parents in person about the engagement." Cas traced Dean's outer ear shell with a thumb. Dean nodded. "Good, we'll leave next week."

Dean was glad he barely ate that day. He felt nauseous, dreading throwing up all over the king and queen. Captain Harkness tried to ease his nerves. "They are human like us. The king puts his trousers on one leg at a time." He winked at Dean who weakly smiled at him. The duke felt Castiel plant a hand on his back. 

Dean turned pale as a royal butler opened the door to Windsor Castle's Crimson drawing room. This was the chamber used by King Edward and Queen Alexandra to greet important guests. Since he was a duke, Dean preceded Castiel and the Captain during the long walk down the red carpet that led to the royals. Dean gulped hard as he gazed upwards towards the gold ceiling. A behemoth chandelier lit the way in the center of the gargantuan and opulent chamber. The walk seemed to take an eternity. As the trio approached the royals, Dean heard Alistair and Crowley cackle. He rolled his eyes at the vile reptiles.

The three men finally arrived at their destination. Queen Alexandra smiled genuinely at them. The trio bowed and waited to be spoken to. King Edward rose from a throne like chair. "Ah England's two biggest heroes and the American duke...we are honored." 

The trio faced the royals. "As are we, your majesty," Castiel stated.

"How are you assimilating to England, your grace?" Queen Alexandra inquired. 

Dean took a deep breath. "I reckon it will be a while for me to adapt to British ways." The duke inwardly cursed. His Texan twang sounded more nasal than ever.  
Alistair and Crowley shared a look. They had been looking forward to this all day. The Cowboy already looked like a clown in front of the royals. They grinned at Dean's humiliation. 

"I really love the museums and have taken a liking to the tarts served with afternoon tea," Dean said. 

"I am particularly fond of blueberry tarts. What are your favorite, your grace?" the queen asked. She was doing a marvelous job putting the frazzled duke at ease.

"I reckon I don't discriminate any flavors."

The king laughed heartily. "A man with a hearty appetite!" King Edward patted his own round middle.

Dean nervously handed a large hat box to King Edward. The king accepted it and opened it. He smiled after retrieving a black Stetson hat from it.

"Is this a genuine cowboy hat?" The royal asked, sounding like an eager child after receiving a new toy.

Dean nodded. King Edward removed a simple crown from his head and rapidly placed the hat over his head. "Am I a bonafide cowboy now, your grace?"

"I reckon you are, your highness." 

"Thank you very much."

"Knowing him, he is sleeping with the cowboy hat this evening," Queen Alexandra told Dean.

Three minutes later, Dean found himself escorting the queen in the rose garden. The king remained behind speaking with Castiel and Harkness about their latest excavation trip. Crowley and Alistair practically growled when Dean and the queen strolled by them. Dean discreetly stuck his tongue out at them.

Dinner was a lavish affair. Due to his rank, Dean sat close to the royals. He drank pheasant soup for the first time and took an instant liking to it. Castiel watched him fondly from down the table. Since he wasn't a viscount yet, Cas had to sit away from the titled lords. The Captain whispered in his ear, "The queen was melted butter as soon as her eyes landed on the cowboy." Castiel felt pride for Dean. 

The exhibit was unveiled an hour later. Castiel said a few words and allowed the Captain to give a speech. John always reveled being in the spotlight. After being congratulated by a few lords, Castiel told Dean to meet him in the hallway in five minutes. He left the exhibit room. Dean gazed at his pocket watch every minute. Once five minutes passed, he excused himself since he was in a group with Gabriel, Balthazar and the Captain.

Castiel rapidly held Dean's wrist and led him down the hall. He made sure the coast was clear and opened a door. Dean whistled. "Is this the throne room?" His eyes raked across the lavish furnishings. 

"There are no guards in the area tonight since they are guarding the exhibit and the royals." Castiel cupped Dean's face and kissed him hard.

"I was about to scream if I heard one more person congratulate you on your nuptials." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well here I am at your disposal, your grace." Castiel trailed kisses down Dean's jaw.

Dean surprised the hell out of Castiel when he dragged him towards two throne chairs. The duke shoved Cas unceremoniously into the largest one which was obviously used by the king. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"I'm ready, partner," Dean said into Cas' mouth as they shared an open mouth kiss.

Castiel's eyes darkened. "This isn’t happening."

"You better believe it, sweetheart." Dean lowered his dark evening trousers and Castiel had already beat him at lowering his own.

The two men felt like randy adolescent boys preparing for their very first time. In a way it was going to be his first time for Dean. Castiel knew he needed to be slow and gentle with Dean. He did not want to hurt him.

Castiel removed a small container of oil which he used as a lubricant from his jacket's pocket. Every time he went to Egypt he made sure to procure several. Dean arched a brow at him. "Force of habit, love."

Cas kissed the duke passionately. He covered his fingers with the oil. Dean nodded for him to go ahead, as he straddled Cas. Castiel didn't break the kiss, while he gingerly placed two fingers inside of Dean. God, he was so hot. Dean adjusted his position and Cas was now knuckle deep. He felt Dean's hole pucker around the digits. He leisurely stroked and removed his fingers. Once he hit Dean's sweet spot, the duke closed his eyes and arched his neck backwards. He held on to the throne's hand rests.

Castiel kissed Dean and sucked his tongue. He scissored him until Dean spoke in between moans. "I need you inside of me now."

"I waited an eternity to hear those words." Castiel kissed and sucked Dean's neck as he guided his throbbing erection inside Dean. The duke froze for a moment. Due to Cas’ impressive size it took some time to get accustomed to having the thick and long cock inside him. Castiel took his time and little by little entered Dean. He stroked Dean's staff at the same time. 

"You can move now." Dean touched his forehead to Cas'.

Castiel's hands slid down to Dean's hips. He dug his fingers deep and thrusted upward. Dean's mouth hung open. He bit his lower lip hard as he took more of Castiel in. Castiel stopped for a moment. "Don't you dare stop now, Osiris!" 

Heat pooling through his abdomen soon overtook the burning sensation. Dean began to meet Cas' thrusts. Castiel massaged his balls and then his cock hit Dean's prostate. Dean lost it and started screaming his lover’s middle name over and over. 

Castiel was close to coming. "Mine," he whispered to Dean. "You are finally mine...now and forever." Hearing Dean's words and feeling his hole convulse and milk him for all he had was what did it for him. Cas bit Dean's jaw as he released his seed inside Dean. The duke soon followed screaming his name one last time. "I've always been yours, Cas...since we were kids."

Castiel thrusted into Dean four more times before sagging down on the chair. Dean's body felt as if it were made from gelatin. His drenched body covered Castiel's. Cas kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Was I too rough?" Castiel asked. He soothed Dean's back.

Dean caught his breath. "No, Osiris, you were wonderful just like I imagined." The duke held a dreamy look in his eyes. "I love you."

Castiel replied immediately, "I love you more."

Dean raised his head and kissed Cas softly. "Better get going. Your screams most likely captured someone's attention, and anyone may come snooping. Plus, your semen is all over my jacket."

Dean playfully punched Cas' shoulder. "You shouldn't talk. I am in desperate need of a fresh pair of trousers."

Castiel played with the sun pendant around Dean's neck for a few seconds. He dragged the duke's face closer with it and kissed the tip of his nose.


	12. Unexpected Trip & STD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic description of a man's privates afflicted by syphilis

The youngest Crowley wrapped a silk scarf around a statuesque, blonde courtesan's swan like neck. The amphibian looking fellow never laid a finger on his wife ever since he discovered Lilith lost her virginity to the Pharaoh. The afternoon after the duel in which he almost murdered the rake, Crowley vented out his frustrations with his duplicitous whore of a bride by choking her. Luckily, his wife's personal servant intervened and saved her mistress from receiving a one-way ticket to Hell. Crowley spent most of his time in London and Lilith remained in the country.

For over three months he has been spending several nights a week in the bed of his favorite courtesan, Marguerite, a femme fatale whose mouth was designed for sin. Marguerite and Crowley both became sexually aroused by partaking in different forms of S & M. Now he put more pressure on the crimson, silk scarf, enveloping pale skin. Marguerite clawed her nails into the silk sheets. Crowley masturbated, watching his mistress moan and roll her eyes back. 

Once he shot his load over her ample breasts and ribcage, he loosened the scarf. Marguerite placed two fingers inside her damp and warm sheath. Crowley lay next to her and gazed at the French woman pleasuring herself. Marguerite's small and even, white teeth bit into her plump lower lip. She moaned loudly as she brought herself to climax. The courtesan slid languidly next to her lover. Crowley pulled her wet hand to lick every inch. 

"I want you to ride me a la Lady Godiva," Crowley commanded. 

Marguerite's emerald eyes scowled at his shaft and then widened in revulsion. "Foolish man! I told you to receive a physical exam." The courtesan's French accent was more evident than ever. She pointed at his festered cock, covered in black and brown, ulcerated pimples and warts.

"I promise I shall pay the old wanker a visit tomorrow morning. Come on love, make your favorite client a happy boy." He tugged her body to cover his. 

"No! This reeks of the pox! I may be contaminated, too and it is all your fault. Merde!" Marguerite became furious. She left the canopied bed in a hurry. The blonde slid on an emerald kimono and tied the sash with shaky fingers. "I am ruined if I contracted a venereal disease. Mon Dieu merci for contraception. At least you wear protection. I must visit the brothel's personal physician tomorrow to verify I am not afflicted."

"You said it yourself, my beautiful bird, we use protection every time, so I cannot transmit anything to you. Come back to bed and pleasure me." 

Marguerite shook her head vehemently. Crowley paid her well and was close to purchasing a moderate sized home in the country, but there was no way she planned on continuing their assignations. No cure existed for syphilis and Marguerite recently turned 21. Courtesans were considered old in their mid-late twenties. She needed to procure a new rich protector soon. First, she would visit the physician and be examined. Once she was given a clean bill of health, Marguerite planned to begin a search for a new benefactor.

"You need to leave, cheri," Marguerite said. She walked towards the balcony and opened the French doors. The courtesan lit a cheroot and puffed three times. She inhaled the calming nicotine. 

"Sod off then you bloody whore! There are more beautiful sluts in this brothel." Crowley winced due to the pain in his cock. He inwardly cursed. A lone pimple started growing three months ago, but then the single pimple became three, then six and ulcerated. Most of them sported a brownish/black tinge. To top it all off, two giant warts popped out yesterday morning. Earlier this evening, as his valet assisted him dressing for tonight's assignation, pain lanced from his phallus all the way up his spine.

Crowley didn't bother with the cravat and stuffed inside his evening jacket. "Not paying you for anything...good riddance!" He slammed the door shut.

The following morning, a butler woke him by shaking his shoulders hard. "My lord, Dr. Lions arrived and is waiting to see you as requested."

"What time is it, you bloody hippopotamus?!" Crowley slowly sat on the bed. He rubbed his tired and sleepy eyes. Last night he drank his sorrows away by downing an entire bottle of scotch. He already missed Marguerite like crazy. The bitch was a tigress in between the sheets and was game for everything. 

"It is twenty minutes past noon, sir." The butler, who sported huge, grey mutton chops discreetly coughed into a white gloved hand. He placed a silver tray which held a glass of tomato juice beneath his master's nose. Crowley grabbed the glass and gulped down the juice. 

"Wait twenty minutes and then you may show Dr. Lions in here." Crowley stretched his arms up. He scratched his back since it itched like crazy. "Tell Ulysses, the lazy turd to come and help me dress."

"Will that be all, my lord?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, you bloody idiot! You are boring me." Crowley waved the butler away.

In less than two minutes, Ulysses, Crowley's personal valet entered. "Took you long enough you no good for nothing praying mantis! Let's not keep Dr. Lions waiting." Crowley snapped his fingers to the tall and gangly young man.

Ulysses shaved his master first. Then he fetched clean underwear and a freshly washed and ironed robe. Crowley ordered him to comb his hair, even though there wasn't much to begin with. Ulysses gasped out loud and froze.

"What is it you imbecile?" Crowley stared at his own reflection in an oval mirror. "Fucking hell! I’m losing my remaining hair." The frog lookalike frantically patted his balding head. "Do not dilly dather any longer, you fool...bring the damn doctor in already!"

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Lions felt the sides of Crowley's neck. "Glands are swollen, and you seem to have a fever. Let me see your hands, my lord."

Crowley swallowed hard as the sixty something physician that held a resemblance to Van Gogh checked the palms of his hands. "Just as I was afraid, Lord Crowley the beginning of a rash is starting in the palm of your hands."

"What is it doctor? The suspense is bloody killing me." 

"My lord, have you visited houses of ill repute in the last three to six months?" The physician inquired before rising on his feet.

"Perhaps...why?" Crowley tied the sash of the robe around his protruding stomach.

"You are suffering from syphilis." 

"I have the pox?" Crowley felt like gagging. There was no cure for the venereal disease.

"You are exhibiting symptoms from the second stage and I am sorry to say there are only three stages to the disease." The doctor closed his black case.

"Am I going to die then?" Crowley felt tears forming in his eyes.

"We can start iodine treatment tomorrow. That will help for a while with the pain and for no more flare ups to occur again. But eventually you will suffer from brain or heart failure.  
Some people afflicted with the French Disease lose their minds and must be institutionalized."

Crowley lost it and yanked a hunting party painting from the wall. He hurled it at the physician. The man luckily managed to dodge the frame. "Have Garfield pay you and I’ll visit your office tomorrow, so we can begin treatment. I need to be alone."

"One more thing, my lord."

"What!"

"You need to refrain from having intercourse with your wife."

Crowley cackled maniacally. "That is not a problem. The bitch is at fault for what ails me."

Dr. Lions bowed his head before vacating the chamber. Crowley plopped himself on a settee and lowered his head. He knew exactly from who he caught the pox from. The day after he almost killed both the Pharaoh and his whore of a wife, Crowley left the countryside with Alistair. They arrived in London two days later and the two of them headed straight to a tavern to get smashed. Crowley was bewitched by a beautiful and buxom, red haired girl, no older than sixteen. The wench hungered for money and he was horny. So, he fucked her in the back alley. 

Little bitch most likely carried the pox and transmitted it to him. After that he only engaged in intercourse with Marguerite and she was clean. All the courtesans from London's most elite brothel were examined monthly for venereal diseases. Crowley couldn't blame the French beauty for not wanting to be intimate with him anymore. She probably informed the brothel's owner of his current predicament and Crowley was most likely banned from the establishment.

Crowley fisted his right hand in fury. "This is all your fault, you dirty half breed. Oh, but you shall pay, and I will hit you were it hurts the most." The frog blamed Castiel for his current calamities. If the Pharaoh hadn't slept with Lilith, Crowley would have been content with his wife and wouldn't have had reason to seek pleasures of the flesh with tavern wenches and high-class courtesans. Crowley cursed the day the Miltons conceived Castiel.

Meanwhile in the countryside, Dean and Castiel taught Sam to play billiards. The young man's tutoring lessons concluded for the day. A frenzied footman entered the billiards room. He bowed at Dean. "Your grace, this urgent missive was delivered by rider all the way from London." 

Dean retrieved the sealed envelope and read the telegram from Texas. Sam and Castiel stood at his side. "What happened?" Castiel inquired.

Dean licked his lips nervously. "There was an explosion at one of my oil rigs. Andy was badly injured." 

"Hells bells, Dean! What ya gonna do?" Sam's stood at his sibling’s side.

"Need to return home, Sammy."

"Want me to come with you?" Castiel covered Dean's shoulder with one hand.

Dean shook his head. "I need ya to stay with Sammy. Can you do that for me please?"

"Of course."

"I wanna go too, Dean. Andy's my friend and I miss dad."

"No, champ; the situation might be dangerous. I promise I'll try to convince dad to come and visit us for Christmas. How does that sound?" Dean looked at his baby brother with affection.

"I reckon that will do. I'll tell Stuffyriah to pack your trunk."

"Thanks, Sammy. Mind doing that now? Gotta talk to Cas." Sam nodded and exited the billiards room.

Once the coast was clear Dean pulled Cas towards him. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy, Cas but I need you to keep an eye on Sammy."

"No reason to worry. I’ll guard him with my life." Castiel smiled at his lover.

Dean cupped his face and kissed him longingly. Castiel palmed the Texan's hard derriere. "I am going to miss you more." 

The two men made love for the last time on top of the billiards table. Ever since their first time in the throne room, Dean became a sex fiend. He would drag Castiel all over the place and loved when Cas fucked him leisurely and then gave it to him hard. They made love in the stables, at the pond at night when only crickets and owls surrounded the place, in the Milton's flower hothouse and in the duke's kitchen after the servants all went to bed; just to name a few of their favorite spots.

Dean told Cas he shouldn’t accompany him to London where he was set to take a ship to America. They kissed hard one final time in the stables while the duke waited for the carriage to be prepared. "I love you," Dean mouthed against Cas' neck. He inhaled Castiel's mint scent before leaving the stables.

"I love you more, my sun." Castiel kissed the tip of his nose. 

Dean arrived at his ranch almost three weeks later. The atmosphere was somber. God he was tired of being surrounded by death lately. Benny consoled Lisa in the ranch house's porch. The ranch hand was the first one to see him. "Brother, you're back!"

Dean set foot on the rickety, wood floor. He enveloped his dear friend in a bear hug. "Missed ya guys," Dean said.

Benny patted his back. "Like wise."

"How's Andy doing?" Dean asked with concern lacing his words.

Lisa stood up from a white, rocking chair. She hugged Dean with all of her being. "He regained consciousness two weeks ago, but the doctor says he will have a hard time being able to walk again."

"I'm so sorry, Lisa." Dean massaged her back.

"Everything’s going to be better now that you are here," she whispered in his ear.

Dean removed himself from her and cleared his throat. "Can I see him?"

Lisa nodded. She held his hand and led him to the back house that housed most of the ranch hands. Andy smiled when his eyes landed on Dean. "You're back!"

"I came as soon as I heard what happened. How ya feeling?" Dean sat on a chair next to the bed. He removed his Stetson hat and Lisa took it. 

"I'm feeling a lot better. It sucks I need to learn how to walk again."

"You're young and strong. You'll see you'll be racing Benny on horseback in no time." Dean ruffled the boys' hair. "I'll be back. I need to check the rigs."

Benny took Dean to inspect the rigs. He made sure to have Dean know it was an accident and no one was at fault. "Make sure Andy gets the best medical treatment. I'll pay for all of the expenses."

Benny chucked. "So, it's true then? You're a hoity toity duke now?"

Dean nodded and showed his friend the duke signet ring he donned in his right hand. "I got wrangled into it by my late grandpa. I grew fond of the old goat."

"Suits ya. There is a brightness in your eyes I've never seen before, brother."

"That has much to do with someone I fell in love with." Dean blushed.

"Whoa! Must be serious. The very thought of the lucky lady makes you turn red as a chili pepper." Benny laughed.

Dean opened his mouth to correct his friend's assumption but thought better of it. "Yeah, it is partner."

"Lisa is gonna be more pissed than a tied-up hog."

"I'll tell her later. I'm gonna visit my old man." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

John was ecstatic upon seeing his first born. The two men ate pulled pork sandwiches and fried beans cooked deliciously by Ellen. She gave Dean the biggest hug known to man  
after he surprised her in the kitchen. "How's Sammy doing in Jolly Old England?" John asked.

Dean went on to tell him about how Sam and Castiel get along famously and of his baby brother's tutor.

"Are the British snobs treating both of you alright? I know how they shunned little Castiel and his mama." John dunked half a biscuit into the beans.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I reckon they'll get used to the cowboy duke. Some people are nice and then you have the Crowleys and Alistairs of the world, who are huge dicks."

"I see those little bastards haven't changed a bit. They were nasty little shits as kids." John chewed his food. 

Dean told his father about Cas and Lady Lilith. "Good...serves the little turd right."

Son and father bonded until sunset. John needed to take a last look at a sick cow and Dean wanted to ride his favorite horse for a while. He missed home but not as much as he thought he would. Dean hated to admit that home now was wherever Cas was. Fortunately, Andy's condition wasn't as dire as Dean believed it to be. He planned on remaining in Texas for a month tops and then return to England. Dean would make sure he left his oil rigs in safe condition. 

The duke glanced at his pocket watch. The time was close to midnight. Dean gazed at the purple night sky. There was a large, shiny star that shined brighter than any other stars in the velvety sky. Dean smiled. "I hope you're thinking of me too, baby." He urged his horse to gallop home.

Dean drank half a bottle of Wild Turkey before going to bed. He removed his dust covered clothes and tossed them to a corner of his bedroom. The hooch made him light headed and stupidly happy. He hummed as he pulled down the bed's duvet and hopped on the mattress. The warm and humid air made Dean throw off the quilt. He had no reason to cover his nude body. He fingered the sun necklace Cas gave him as he fell asleep.

The Winchester felt a warm body press against his back. At first, he thought he was back in England and Cas joined him in bed. Dean grinned into the pillow. "Baby…that you?"  
His foggy mind registered the body plastered to his was most definitely male. Dean felt familiar curves and bountiful breasts press hard against him. Small hands ran down his torso until they landed on his cock. Kisses rained down his broad back. Female giggles came from the other side of the bed.

Dean turned around to speak but Lisa forced him to lay on his back. She straddled him and held his arms over his head. A veil of long and silky, dark hair enshrouded Dean's face. He wiggled but Lisa didn't get the hint. She licked his lips before kissing him hard.


	13. John Winchester...Father of the Year

Dean yearned to feel Cas' intoxicating, plump and pink lips against his. He craved for Castiel's elegant fingers to trace their way down his torso and land on his erection. His viscount to be was the only person, who knew just the right ridges and planes to touch and make Dean whimper in desire. Dean opened his eyes and they were met with a pair of confused brown orbs. Lisa furrowed her brows when she finally realized Dean didn’t reciprocate the kiss. Her right hand remained, cupping his flaccid member. Lisa felt Dean's forehead for a fever.  
"Ya feel sick?" 

Dean gently extracted the woman from him. "Lisa, I'm with someone and I love the person more than anything in this large spinning ball we call Earth."

"My stars and stripes! I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Why didn't you say something earlier, Dean?" Lisa ripped the thin cotton blanket and held it like a shield up to her neck. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck before jumping out of bed. He pulled on a pair of brown trousers he always donned when working at the ranch. The duke confiscated Lisa's white and flowered day dress and threw it at her. The woman dressed in record time and leapt from the bed. 

"Who is she? I bet she's a snobby and petite, pampered aristocrat." Lisa's hand covered the doorknob.

Dean chuckled. "Actually, he's the complete opposite."

"I reckon I need to clean my ears because I misunderstood." 

"It's Castiel." 

Lisa's mouth hung open. "The Castiel from your childhood, who ya couldn't shut your trap about, when we were little?"

Dean nodded and smiled. "But how is that possible...the two of you are men." 

"Why don't you wait for me at the porch. I'll make us some coffee." Dean ushered Lisa out of his bedroom. Tonight, he would make sure to lock the door before hitting the hay.

Five minutes later, Dean emerged from the front screen door with two mugs of hot coffee in hand. Lisa took one from him and sat on the swing. Dean opted to sit on the front steps. He shared with Lisa about how he and Cas reunited and how he realized Cas was the only one for him the day Crowley almost killed him. 

The duo sat for hours catching up, because the bright orange sun peeked its way up the hills that bordered the ranch. Dean smiled wistfully. "Someday I plan on bringing Cas here. The two of us can sit on the swing and watch the spectacular sun rise."

Lisa grinned at the dopey look Dean sported. "The two of you are extremely lucky to love each other. It's going to be strange seeing you with him, but I wish you boys luck cos you're gonna need it."

"Yeah, the only down side to our relationship is that we must keep it a secret."

"Y'all will find a way. You're as smart as a pistol and I hear your man is quite the egg head." Lisa stood up and placed the empty coffee mug on the swing. "I better head on home to check on Andy."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Lisa." Dean stood and stretched his arms and back.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like we were ever official. We were lonely and sought comfort with each other. Deep inside I always knew I wasn't who you searched for."

"Sorry and I hope you find a man worthy of ya real soon. He will be a lucky son of a gun." Lisa smiled and waved bye as she descended the porch's steps.

Almost an entire month whirled by that found Dean helping the ranch hands construct a new edifice to house the tools and materials for the oil rigs. Dean was finally satisfied with the rig that had exploded. He hired a group of experts to reconstruct it. Andy was able to take his first steps. He was still far from a full recovery, but Dean knew the young man was strong and stubborn. Andy would be walking before Christmas. 

On the night before he returned to England, Dean joined his father for dinner. Ellen prepared baby back ribs smothered in her own secret sauce, baked beans, cole slaw with biscuits slathered in homemade gravy. For dessert she baked Dean an apple pie. After their stomachs were satisfied, the two Winchesters sat in the front parlor with their long legs stretched in front of them. 

John lit a cigar and puffed it twice before glancing at his first born. "Is there something on your mind, son? You seem a tad agitated." With age John's voice became deeper and his twang thicker.

Dean fingered Cas' necklace underneath his collar. He swallowed hard. "There is something I need to tell ya but I'm afraid of your reaction. You know I never want to disappoint you." Dean bit his left thumb's cuticle.

"What is it son? You're starting to scare the devil out of me." John gulped down a glass of Wild Turkey.

"You remember Castiel Milton?"

John laughed. "Of course, I do. Little fella with a mop of black curls, biggest baby blues I've ever seen and round red cheeks. The two of you were like two peas in a pod! How's the boy doing?"

Dean told his father about Castiel's successful archaeological career. When he finished, John was more confused. "What does Castiel have to do with what you really want to tell me?"

The duke rose from the chair and strolled to the fireplace to pick up a framed, oil painting of Mary from her wedding day. His hands shook. John was going to throttle him once he heard of his relationship with Cas. Dean gazed at his mother's emerald eyes which he inherited. He knew his mama would not disown him for falling in love with a man.

"Spill the beans will ya?!" He jumped in mid-air.

Dean finally grew inner strength and turned to face John. He leaned against the fireplace and clutched Mary's picture to his chest. Dean licked his cracked lower lip. "Cas and I are together."

John scowled and stood to his height of six feet. "Run that by me again?" He laughed hard. 

"Castiel Milton and I are a couple." Dean's fingers dug into the back of the frame.

"Is this some sick joke? Two men being together is unheard of. Why would you be attracted to a person of your same sex. It is not allowed by God. God created Adam and Eve for a  
reason. He didn't create Adam and Steve!"

Tears pooled in Dean's eyes. "I can't program my mind and soul to love women. And for your information, Cas is the only man, who I've ever felt this way for."

John smashed the glass next to Dean against the fireplace. Dean placed Mary's picture back to its spot on the mantel and walked closer to his father. "Is that supposed to make this insanity any better. That half breed is the only man you've ever wanted to fuck! I bet he's the one, who seduced you and you being so gullible as your late mother was succumbed to his perverse charms." John fisted his hands at his sides.

"No son of mine will be a freak of nature. You hear me Dean Michael Winchester?! I don't give a fart that you're a high and mighty duke now. You are not to see that man again.  
Why don't you stay longer? Court Lisa for real and ask the girl to marry ya. I know she will accept in a heartbeat."

"Lisa knows."

"Are you fucking stupid?! Soon words gonna spread and everyone in the Lone Star state’s gonna know John Winchester has a queer son. Your mother must be rolling in her grave."

"Leave mama out of this. She would've been understanding unlike you!" Dean gritted his teeth.

"You and that Egyptian freak are both gonna burn in Hell and rightfully so!" 

"That's enough! Never speak of him that way again." Dean hurled his fist as his father. John fell on a wingback chair and held his throbbing jaw.

"He's turned you against your own father!" 

"No, he hasn't, pa. I love him and need him more than the air I breathe. I'm sorry you don't approve but Cas ain't going nowhere."

"Get out of my sight!" 

"Gladly, I guess Sammy will come and spend Christmas with you. He was dying to come but I told him that you would join us for the holidays. He was happier than a pig in mud."

"Does he know? I don't want your little brother surrounded by sodomists."

"The kid's almost 16. He should make up his own mind if he wants to remain in England with me. Don't worry your narrow minded self. We don't host orgies or dress in women's clothing. Sammy doesn't even know about us yet."

"First smart thing you've said all night. Sammy is welcome in my home. You on the other hand while you're still with that man, you are prohibited from setting foot in my house. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." 

"I pray to God you're going through a phase and will come to your senses soon." John stood up and poured himself a generous amount of drink.

"Sorry old man...not gonna happen. I will love Castiel until my last breath." Dean went to the kitchen to say good-bye to Ellen.  
====================================================================

Dean couldn't believe he was happy to be back in British soil. The Milton carriage was parked across from the port. The driver bowed and welcomed the duke before taking his luggage and strapping it to the top of the vehicle. Disappointed consumed Dean when he noticed Castiel didn't come to welcome him. Maybe he’d been held up in the country. He did promise to keep an eye on Sammy for him.

The driver held the door open for Dean. The duke entered the dark carriage. All the navy-blue curtains kept anyone from seeing inside. As soon as the driver closed the door, strong hands dragged Dean inside. His eyes rooted on Castiel. "Welcome home, your grace."

Dean practically salivated at the sight that greeted him. Castiel was nude except for a grey waistcoat which covered his torso. The archaeologist removed Dean's Stetson and tossed it on the carpeted floor. He shoved Dean to the velvet cushioned sitting area and straddled him. "You have no idea how much I have missed you, my sun." Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and down his neck. He made sure his lover wasn't a mirage and the real Dean was with him.

"I reckon I missed you even more, sugar." Dean attacked Cas' lips. Their tongues started a heated war. Castiel needed Dean more than ever and vice versa. Cas lowered Dean's black trousers until they reached the duke's ankles. He stretched an arm to fetch a container of lube from his own discarded trousers on the floor.

"Twenty minutes for us to reach my townhouse," Cas mouthed against Dean's neck. He surprised the duke by pouring lubricant in his hands. He rubbed them together and lathered it around Dean's already forming erection. Castiel always topped and this new development left Dean speechless.

"You sure? Sweetheart, ya know I don't mind receiving." Dean's hands clung to Cas' biceps. 

"Never been any surer of anything in my entire life. I already prepped myself thinking about you during the trip to port." 

Castiel kissed Dean longingly as he guided the duke's engorged shaft to his entrance. Cas stretched his arm again and grabbed Dean's black Stetson. He placed it on his own hand. Dean chuckled. "You make an adorable cowboy."

"Adorable is not the word I'm going for." 

The carriage hit a pothole in a cobbled street. Dean's shaft entered Cas' hole a little. Castiel arranged himself in a better position. A vein in Dean's neck protruded as he made his way deeper into Cas' inviting warmth. "God almighty, Osiris...you're so tight and hot for me, sweetheart."

Castiel closed his eyes and started to get accustomed to feeling Dean inside of him. The Texan was well endowed, and it took a while to become adjusted to the welcome intrusion. "I am ready to ride my own Texan mustang," Castiel whispered in a delicious gravelly tone. He tipped the brim of the Stetson towards Dean.

Dean laughed before thrusting into his lover. He sucked on Castiel's neck as the other man honestly began to ride the hell out of him. His feet were planted on the cushions. Castiel's erection rubbed against Dean's toned abdomen. The tempo became faster and the carriage wheels rolling over cobbled streets made for Dean's cock to go in extremely deep. Castiel's toes curled every time. His right hand hung to the handle above the window. Dean's fingers now clung desperately to Cas' hips.

"Cas, sweetheart I want to take you to my ranch and have my way with you on the porch. I want to bring you to climax just as the sun rises."

Castiel was only capable of repeating Dean's name like a prayer. Dean climaxed first inside of Cas. Castiel jerked himself a couple of times before ejaculating all over Dean's clothes. "Yee haw!"

Dean burst out laughing. "Damn adorable."

"Isn't that what cowboys scream upon accomplishing something spectacular?" Cas reluctantly removed himself from Dean with a wet plop. 

"Sure do." Dean wiped Cas clean with a towel the future viscount brought with him. Castiel tried to get as much of the mess he left on Dean with another towel. 

"Welcome home, my sun." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"Best homecoming ever." Dean fell asleep, watching his lover get dressed.

That evening as they lay in each other's arms in bed, Dean told Castiel about Lisa. Cas wasn't mad with Dean because he stopped things with the girl and told her the truth. His heart did break when he heard how John responded to the news.

"I will shower you with more love now." Castiel told Dean as he embraced him harder.

"Thanks for taking care of the young moose," Dean told Cas. Sammy grew two inches during the two and a half months Dean was away. The duke could tell Sammy and Castiel bonded which was a good thing. Soon he would tell the baby moose the truth. Dean was terrified the boy would have the exact reaction their father did. Sam was basically all the family Dean had left and he couldn't afford to lose him.

Months passed in a whirlwind. Castiel's parents came to the city for their son's nuptials to Lady Meg. They were staying at the family's London home. This meant Castiel and Dean could no longer be amorous under the Milton roof. Dean opted to spend most of his time with Sammy in the countryside. And in the process, developed a strong rapport with the estate's tenants. 

Fortunately, Charles and Isis loved Dean. They couldn't believe the skinny, freckled boy turned into such a strapping man, who was the new duke now. Sometimes Castiel glanced at his mother and she would wink at him. Did she suspect about him and Dean?

The night before the wedding, Dean and Sam stayed at the duke's house in the city. Castiel shared dinner with his parents. His father as usual kissed his wife after dessert and locked himself in the library with a bottle of bourbon and a good book. He told his son before disappearing that he loved and was very proud of him.

Castiel accompanied his mother to the green house. It was her favorite place in the house. She sat on a wicker chair and inhaled deeply the scent of rose and jasmine. "How are things at Bath?"

"Calm as usual. Can you believe it? I am a member of the horticulture society. The local ladies aren't too snobby."

Castiel smiled. "No one has shunned you? Just say the word and I shall personally go and challenge them to a duel."

Isis laughed. "No, my Osiris...for the first time in my stay in England, I am at peace."

Cas sat at his mother's feet and kissed her hand. "I never forgot my promise to you. I shall find the Fallen Star and present it to you. I plan an excavation with that purpose. I am funding it myself. Well and Dean said he will assist me in whatever I need."

Isis played with Castiel's hair. "That boy will follow you to the ends of the world." 

Castiel's eyes were closed. "What do you mean?"

"Osiris, I’m not blind. There is something beyond friendship going on between the two of you."

Castiel raised his head. His were rounder. "Please do not hate me, mother."

"My beautiful boy, you are my world. I could never hate you. So, am I correct? Are you and his grace more than friends?"

Castiel nodded and chewed his lower lip. "We love each other."

"Yet you are marrying Lady Masters. Does she know? I did not raise you to be deceitful, Osiris." She patted his cheek.

"No, Meg is aware of everything. Actually, she is enamored of Lady Cortese. We are doing this for several reasons." Castiel stood up.

"To hide the truth from society. It is so sad the four of you cannot be out in the open. Perhaps someday in the not so distant future things will be different."

Castiel grinned at his mother. Isis remained a beauty. Her hair remained black and lustrous with barely no grey in sight and her bronzed skin was wrinkle free. To him she would remain his beautiful Egyptian queen. 

"Never think I am ashamed of you, son. I love you dearly. Now walk your mother to her chambers. I need my beauty rest for the wedding tomorrow."

Castiel tossed and turned that evening. What would tomorrow bring? By early afternoon, he would be a married man. Would Dean and him keep seeing each other on a regular basis now that he would be married to Meg? The future viscount fell asleep thinking of emerald eyes and freckles.


	14. I Do

Dean accompanied Castiel in the carriage ride to St. Paul's Cathedral where the religious wedding ceremony would take place. Cas' handsome face held a greenish hue. The archaeologist's hair resembled a bird's nest due to Cas constantly pulling the thick and dark locks. 

The duke affectionately removed his lover's fingers from the disheveled head. "Baby boy, you’re gonna get a bald spot."

"I think I am going to be sick." Castiel breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Put your head between your knees and take deep breaths. Clear your head, darling." Castiel obeyed. Dean gently massaged Cas' back. "There ya go. Close your eyes and relax."

Cas raised his head and locked his eyes with Dean's. His indescribable blue orbs were wider than spinning plates at a circus. "Let’s run away together. My father owns a house in Cairo and the Miltons own a wine villa in Tuscany."

Dean traced Cas' jaw with a thumb. "That would be a shitty thing to do to your parents and I can't leave Sammy to the wolves."

Castiel fought the urge to vomit. His nostrils flared for a few seconds. "We're not going to be able to spend a lot of time together after I marry Meg. I won’t be able to go through with this farce." He shook his head and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"This is referred as cold feet. It's natural for most grooms. Nothing can tear us apart, sweetheart." Dean kissed Castiel tenderly. Cas closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss longingly.

The carriage came to a smooth halt. They reached Ludgate Hill. Dean peaked through velvet curtains. They had arrived at the cathedral of English Baroque architectural style built in the late 1600s. A group of the city's lower class members surrounded the cathedral's main entrance. It was British custom for the newlyweds to toss gold coins after the ceremony to the less fortunate. 

As the two men made their way inside the house of worship, the combination of incense and flowers assailed Cas' nostrils. He felt like emptying his stomach more than ever. Beads of perspiration rained down his forehead and in the back of his neck. A young priest led them through a vestibule that led to a private waiting chamber used for grooms.  
The holy man informed Cas that Lady Masters prepared in the adjoining room. 

Dean offered a handkerchief to the nervous groom. "Cas, you need to relax."

Castiel wiped sweat from the back of his neck with shaky fingers. His complexion now from green to a pasty color. "I'm gonna find you something to drink."

Cas removed his cravat since it felt like a noose around his neck. He paced the room and breathed in deeply. Nothing seemed to help him. Bile continued rising in his dry throat. His eyes scanned the room until they reached a large vase. Cas pulled most of the flowers away and tossed them over his shoulder. 

Dean returned with tea. "What the hell?!" The sight of his lover retching inside of vase greeted him.

Once Castiel finished emptying his stomach, he sat on a cherry wood, cushioned chair. Dean handed him the cup of tea. Cas drank half of it before setting it on a table. Dean wiped sweat from his brow. "Your skin is clammy but at least your color is returning."

"I never thought I would feel this way on my wedding day." 

The young priest knocked on the door. From the other side he informed the gentlemen the ceremony was set to start in twenty minutes. The duke thanked him. He grinned. Dean moved in front of Castiel. He knelt in front of him and palmed his cock. "I know the perfect remedy for what ails you."

He licked his lips before pulling down Cas' grey trousers. Castiel arched his neck backwards as Dean's tongue and lips took care of him. "We’re in church. This is sacrilegious," he whispered between moans. He clung desperately to Dean's hair as his cock fucked the duke's mouth. Dean took more of him inside his heavenly mouth. 

Castiel's lower body spasmed right as he came. Dean swallowed everything. He removed Cas' semi flaccid shaft from his mouth with a wet, popping sound. Castiel stayed immobile. Dean gazed at his reflection in a standing, oval mirror. He found a linen handkerchief in a drawer and wiped his chin and corners of his mouth. His mouth remained  
crimson and swollen.

Cas walked behind him and slid his arms across Dean's chest. He kissed the side of the duke's neck. "That is the best medicine to calm frazzled nerves. Thank you...I needed it."

Dean turned around. He kissed Cas gently on the lips. "Ready?"

Castiel nodded weakly. "I believe so."

"Good because my Osiris is a descendent of kings and great warriors. Nothing can take him down." Dean retrieved Cas' dove grey cravat and soon tied it in an intricately fashionable knot Zachariah taught him to do. Dean placed a dark grey, formal jacket over Cas' shoulders. The dark-haired man slid his arms inside. 

Dean led him to the mirror. "You are the most handsome man in the entire Continent." The lovers gazed at their reflected twins on the glass. Castiel winked at him.

The two men soon marched to the altar. Approximately one hundred guests congregated in the chapel. Cas' parents sat in one of the front pews. Gabriel and Balthazar sat behind them. Castiel smiled at his parents. Isis blew him a kiss. When his eyes landed on his cousin, Gabe made a gesture as if he was being hung at the gallows. Cas stuck his tongue out at the trickster.

Sam and Mister Singer sat in the same pew. The youngest Winchester waved at his idol and his brother. Cas nodded. Sammy had become a little brother to him in the short time they'd known each other.

The decent number of guests surprised Castiel. The snotty bastards were present to see the Pharaoh marry the unconventional lady. The wedding was a free, freak show for gossip hungry vultures. Cas watched all the hoity toity busy bodies. Shallow hypocrites made up most of British society. He noticed Crowley and Alistair weren't present. He did see Lady Lilith accompanied by Crowley's parents. The woman had the audacity to wear black along with a stylish little hat with a veil that covered her light eyes. She wiped an errant tear with a handkerchief.

Dean elbowed Cas and chuckled. "You really rocked her world. Lady Lilith hasn't gotten over you. Can't say I blame her." 

"I wish I could turn back time and prevent myself from sleeping with her."

Suddenly, the double doors opened, revealing Lady Masters and her father, Azazel. Meg was a vision in an ice blue, Chantilly lace gown with a veil held by a tiny diamond tiara.  
Lady Cortese and one of Meg's cousins held the three-foot-long veil. The organist played a traditional wedding march.

Castiel's nerves finished going away when his eyes met Meg's velvety brown orbs. She winked at him as she walked down the aisle. "She's beautiful, Cas," Dean whispered.

Azazel handed his only child to Castiel by placing her small hand in his larger one. "Be good to her," the man with unnatural yellow eyes warned the archaeologist. 

"I will, sir."

Azazel kissed Meg's forehead before walking to one of the front pews. Meg handed her white roses and blue tiger lilies bouquet to Ruby. Her lover served as maid of honor. The young couple turned to the front of the altar where the bishop stood. As the elderly man spoke, Cas stared at the crucifix in front of him. He swallowed hard. This was all a sham, but he and Meg had to do it. 

The same people sitting behind them would turn on them and God knows what sort of punishment would be inflected on Meg and him. When Cas was seventeen at school, two boys were caught fondling each other in the library. One of them was found beaten to death the following evening. The culprits were never found. The other boy was whisked away by his parents and never heard from again.

The bishop performed the ceremony quickly. The bride and groom exchanged bands. The bishop blessed their union. Castiel cupped Meg's face and kissed her on both of cheeks. They were officially husband and wife. Dean tried his best to bestow a big smile as he congratulated the newlyweds. Castiel and Meg were husband and wife in front of God's eyes as well as the rabid aristocratic dogs. Tears pooled in his eyes. Dean turned around. Isis stood next to him and offered him a handkerchief. Dean wiped his eyes and returned it to the countess.

"You are the love of Osiris’ life," Isis patted his cheek gently.

An American photographer urged the wedding party to get together for pictures. The Brownie camera was now being used for important ceremonies. Castiel held Dean's hand and ushered him to his right. His wife stood on his other side. The photographer took half a dozen photographs of the wedding party. Then of the bride and groom with their parents. Afterwards of the bride and groom by themselves.

The American started to disassemble the Brownie, but Castiel stopped him. "Please there are two more pictures we wish to take."

Meg and Ruby were photographed together. Then Castiel and Dean. Cas slid an arm around his lover's shoulders. Dean sported a huge and genuine smile. Castiel glanced at him with a big goofy grin of his own. The remaining guests murmured among themselves.

Castiel walked Meg out of the cathedral. Sam ran up to the newlyweds and handed them each a pouch filled with gold coins. Rose petals and rice were thrown at them on their way out of the cathedral. When they reached the iron gates, Meg and Castiel threw gold coins in the air. The members of the low class scattered on the floor like rats trying to get as many gold coins as possible. The newlyweds jogged to the carriage that would take them to the Miltons London residence for an intimate supper. Only close friends and family were invited to the event.

Captain Harkness popped open a bottle of vintage French champagne to pour it. He handed a glass to Meg and Castiel and to the guests while a butler and footman opened two more bottles. Even Dean granted Sam permission to drink a sip for the toast. Since Dean was best man, he made the obligatory speech wishing the couple much happiness.  
Dinner was a bountiful feast with quail, roasted duck and rack of lamb as the main course dishes. A plethora of cakes and pastries comprised dessert. Gabriel salivated just looking at the sweet confections. After dinner Meg and Castiel danced a waltz. A four-string quartet provided the entertainment. Dean and Sam were not allowed to dance since they were still in mourning. The duke was relieved because he had two left feet.

The last remaining guests left the Milton residence at one in the morning. Azazel bade his daughter good night and told Castiel he would castrate him if he ever hurt his little girl. Castiel's parents said good night to their son and daughter in law. They were set to return to Bath early the following morning and would not be able to wish them good bye.  
Balthazar, Gabriel and Harkness went to spend the night at a brothel. This way the newlyweds could have most of the house to themselves. Dean was about to make his way up the stairs when Meg stopped him. She led him to the library.

"I thought we could have some privacy in here," the petite brunette said as she turned on a lantern.

"What is it?" Dean leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.

"I promise to take care of Cas for you during the wedding trip. We'll be travelling all over Greece and Italy for three months."

"Don't remind me," Dean pouted.

"You know he loves you and nothing will ever change that. Just like I adore mi gitana. We shall see how we can continue seeing our paramours, upon our return." She caressed his chin. "Thank you for allowing this to happen. I know it's hard on you."

Dean gulped hard. "Just take care of him, sugar."

"Please excuse me your grace, I need to get ready for my wedding night." She winked at him before vacating the library.

Joshua handed Castiel a tray with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Cas thanked him as the butler closed the chamber door. A shirtless and barefoot Castiel placed the tray on a table. He turned and met his wife, who donned a silk and crimson, thin sleeved camisole. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Good night, sweet husband."

"Have a good evening, sweetheart." Cas kissed the top of her head. 

Meg disappeared through a connecting door into an adjoining bedroom. Ruby waited for her in the canopied bed. The camisole slid from Meg's smooth shoulders and cascaded in a pool of silk on the carpet. 

Castiel poured champagne into two flutes and headed to his own bed. A nude Dean lounged on the center of the mattress. The two men drank the champagne before Castiel slid under the green, silk sheets. "Meg says she’s hosting a house party for you upon our return."

"What the hell for?" Dean asked against Cas' skin.

"Because it is time for you to embark on a bride hunt." Castiel started sliding down.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shit I don't want to think about that yet."

"Then don't. Relax and let me reciprocate what you did for me earlier today." His head disappeared under the sheets. 

In no time he had Dean arching his body upwards and digging his fingers into the sheets, as well as his toes. The sound of moans and female giggles from the other side of the adjoining door echoed through the second floor's main hallway.

 

Translation:

mi gitana-my gypsy


	15. Sammy AKA Cockblock Extraordinaire

The newlyweds honeymoon trip lasted two weeks longer than originally expected due to bad weather. Dean occupied most of his time visiting the estate's tenants. Mr. Higgleston lost his battle against the gout, leaving his eighty year old wife a widow. Dean personally visited the lonely and elderly woman every morning and brought along with him freshly baked goods from the manor's kitchen along with daily made raspberry jam. Mrs. Higgleston was going blind. The duke supervised two carpenters to repair the old cottage. The widow's youngest sister was on her way to the countryside to live with her sibling. Dean was relieved to hear this piece of information. 

Later that afternoon, the duke visited the Cadburys. Matilda, the wife gave birth to a pink cheeked baby girl. He gifted the family with a brass crib for the newborn. Matilda served as one of the kitchen maids at the manor and James, her husband was currently being trained for the position of footman. One thing grandpa taught Dean was to always be on friendly terms with all his tenants. The new duke took the old man's words to heart. Castiel shared the same opinion. The archaeologist took good care of the Milton estate's tenants and was loved by every single one.

By the time the sun set early that autumn evening, Dean's body ached. His brown, wool coat which Zachariah made him wear for his rounds was covered in saw dust and dirt. A warm bath called out for him. The duke wiped his brow with a grey, wool cap as he descended Impala. He handed the reins to Nicky, the stable boy. The curly haired lad fed a big, red juicy apple to the stallion before leading him to his stall in the back of the stables.

Zachariah's nostrils flared as soon as the duke entered the main foyer. Dean smirked. "Zachie old boy...I am famished. Mind telling cook to prepare a couple of sandwiches and pouring me a big tall glass of milk."

The butler arched a grey brow. Dean handed the dirty jacket, leather gloves and cap to the sour faced man. "Molly shall wash these right away. Please set your other articles of clothing outside your chamber door, your grace."

Dean patted him hard on the back, causing the butler to stumble forward. "What would I do without you, Zachie boy." 

"By the way, your grace...your friend returned from his wedding trip. Young master Samuel is entertaining him and that beast of a so-called pet in the rose garden." Zach raised his snobby nose higher.

Dean left him speaking and ran down a wide, lantern lit corridor that led to the garden. He almost broke the French doors due to opening and slamming them so hard. His eyes landed on Sam playfully tugging a rope from Cleo. Castiel sat on a white and iron bench, laughing at their antics. Dean took two steps closer to his lover. Cas instantly felt his presence because he turned to the side. Emerald and sapphire gems stared at each other. Castiel rose and Dean's skin prickled in anticipation. 

Cas' hair was a tad longer. He sported a goatee and his gorgeous skin was a little darker. He'd never looked more gorgeous to Dean, who licked his lips nervously. The two men hurried their pace until they were nose to nose. Castiel initiated the embrace. Dean held on to him hard. Cas kissed the duke's neck and inhaled his scent deeply. He didn't care that Dean was in dire need of a bath.

His hands rested on Dean's hips. Dean's callused fingers ran through Cas' thick, dark hair. Dean broke the embrace. Their noses rubbed in the process. "You're a sight for sore eyes, sweetheart," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear before moving away from him.

"I missed you like crazy." Castiel's eyes took all of Dean in. They remained glued on his torso. The brown wool waistcoat and white long-sleeved shirt clung to Dean's perspiring torso. "You are in desperate need of a bath, your grace."

Dean smirked. He tugged at Castiel's navy blue jacket. "Sammy, take care of Cleo for a while. Cas and I got some catching up to do."

Sam pouted. "He was going to tell me about Athens."

"Later squirt...Cas ain't going nowhere." Dean's green eyes remained mostly on his lover. "You aren't right? No archaeological digs any time soon?" He swallowed hard waiting for the answer.

Castiel smiled. "You are stuck with me for quite some time."

Dean released the breath he'd been holding in. "That's great news." His fingers circled around Castiel's wrist. He led him inside the manor. 

Zachariah met both men at the foot of the spiral staircase. He held a tray with the food Dean requested. The butler surmised Milton would remain for a while, so he instructed the cook to prepare food for the duke's friend, too. "Thanks, Zachie!"

Dean grabbed the tray. The butler rolled his eyes. He followed the two young men up the marble staircase. The duke forgot he needed to undress and leave his dirty clothes outside his chamber's door. Castiel set the tray on a small dining table in the adjacent sitting room while the duke undressed. The Winchester removed all his clothing in record time. He opened the door and threw all the items at the butler.

Zachariah was going to reprimand the duke, but Dean closed the door in his face. "How rude!" He hmphed away.

Castiel didn't allow the duke to move and plastered his body over Dean's against the door. His mouth hungrily attacked Dean's. They fervently kissed for what felt like an eternity. Cas broke the kiss for much needed breath. "I was going crazy as a bear with his head caught in a hornet's nest waiting for you to come back." 

Cas chuckled. He ran his right thumb leisurely across Dean's swollen and wet lower lip. "I missed you so much, my sun." Castiel kissed him softly this time. "There is something I must tell you."

"Can't it wait? I really need you to fuck me, Cas. It's been too damn long." Dean helped his lover undress. 

Castiel was going to say something but Dean tugged him towards the copper bathtub. "I had a couple of the boys make this particular tub. It fits two fully grown men perfectly."

Cas shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

Dean tested the water's temperature. "It's really warm. Hop inside, gorgeous." 

Castiel settled in comfortably into the scented water. A bar of soap was set on a small table next to the tub. Dean reappeared with an extra towel. He stepped inside the tub and straddled Castiel. Cas kissed his stubbled jaw. "I must admit this was a wonderful idea. We have ample space to maneuver in here." He waggled his brows.

"Touch yourself for me," he ordered Dean. The Winchester bit his swollen, lower lip as his hands slid down his wet body. Castiel's eyes darkened when Dean began to prep himself. As Dean scissored himself, Castiel stroked his already swollen shaft. 

"Can't wait any longer, Cas. I need you inside of me now."

The future viscount's callused hands covered Dean's tapered waist. "Wrap your legs around me and hold on to the side of the tub." 

Once Castiel entered him and his cock started stretching Dean, the duke held harder to the tub. He closed his eyes as he rode his lover. Castiel leaned his head backwards against the copper material. His fingers dug deep into Dean's hips. He knew bruises would form shortly. Dean's toes sunk into Castiel's hard ass cheeks. 

Dean panted loud when Cas nailed his sweet spot. Castiel kissed Dean's neck as he sank deeper and harder into him. "I love you so much, Dean," Cas mouthed into the tawny haired man's neck. Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen. 

"Cas, I'm almost there, sweetheart," Dean whispered. With Cas back, Dean felt like his family was complete. The brunet symbolized home to the duke for quite some time now.  
Castiel came first. He thrust four more times inside of Dean's warmth. The Winchester soon followed. Once his vision cleared, Dean unwound his legs from around Castiel's torso. Cas kissed him one last time. Both men’s legs felt wobbly like merengue. The water became cold. Castiel got out first. He dried himself and then did the same for Dean.

The lovers ate together. "I thought the goatee would bother but I actually like it." Dean winked at him.

"Meg says it makes me look distinguished. I am not sure if I am keeping it though. It is a royal pain to keep it well groomed," Castiel replied before drinking the remainder of his glass of milk.

"It makes you look piratical."

"Dean, there is something of great import I must tell you. You need to know this since it will affect you." Castiel retrieved a robe from a chest and pulled it on. He turned to watch Dean while tying the sash.

The duke rose from the small dining table and stood in front of him. "What is it, Cas? Are you sick? Is Meg alright?"

Castiel scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, it is about Meg's health."

Dean's brows furrowed. He crossed his arms and waited for Cas to continue. "Spill it already!"

"Meg is with child." Castiel's eyes were bigger and rounder than usual.

Dean laughed. "You're yanking my chain, aren't ya? Good one, Cas."

Castiel gulped hard. "She is approximately three months along."

Dean clenched his fists. "You slept with her?!"

"She is my wife and that was one of the main reasons we married...to provide an heir.” Castiel stared at the dome ceiling. “Please forgive me, Dean."

"I can't believe you fucked her!" Dean became enraged and tossed the small dining table to the side. The china plates and glasses on it splintered into dozens of pieces.

"Dean, you knew this had to happen sooner or later. Please understand." Castiel took two steps towards Dean.

"Stay away from me!" Dean covered his face with both hands for thirty seconds.

"It’s the hardest thing I have ever done. Please you must believe me. We had to keep the lamps off and I made Meg wear one of your shirts. I stole it the last time I stayed here with you. Took forever for me to perform and your scent helped tremendously."

"Spare me the details, Cas." Dean sat on the edge of his bed. 

"I wouldn’t lie to you, Dean. Took me a while to have sex with Meg. It felt mechanical." Cas felt cold and alone.

"How many times did you fuck her to get her pregnant?" Dean kicked one of Castiel's boots away.

"Just one night, I swear. I prayed to God incessantly, thanking him Meg was with child after only one try. Morning sickness hit her hard three weeks after." Castiel knelt in front of Dean and cupped his face with both hands.

"What if it’s a girl? You're gonna have to try again until she gives you a male heir." Dean played with the bed quilt.

"Dean, you're going to go through the same exact thing when you marry. You are a duke and will need an heir. How do you think that makes me feel? You engaged in intercourse with some faceless woman. I hate thinking of you with anyone else." Castiel caressed Dean's face. Tears slid down both of their faces.

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's. "I hate this so damn much. I'm the only one, who gets to worship my Osiris." 

Castiel kissed him longingly. "You're mine and I am yours, my sun. Never forget you mean everything to me. You are my all."

Dean kissed Cas back with all his being. "I love you so much." 

The duke stood up and began to remove the sash from Castiel's robe. The two men remained kissing passionately when unknown to them, the door to Dean's sitting room opened. The person walked through the chamber and opened the duke's bedroom.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam bellowed at the sight that welcomed him.

Dean and Castiel broke apart as if a bucket of freezing water had been thrown at them.


	16. Thwarted Plans

Castiel frantically tied his robe's sash tight. Dean resembled a gazelle escaping from a ravenous lion, as he grabbed and pulled on a discarded pair of black trousers. "Sammy!" He ran outside to the sitting room. His brother poured a generous amount of whiskey into a crystal goblet.

"Whoa! What ya think you're doing, cowboy?" He yanked the glass away from Sam. Amber liquid spilled to the forest green and gold Turkish carpet. Dean heaved the goblet inside the roaring fireplace. 

Sam reminded Dean of a dying fish with the comical expressions his mouth continued forming. Castiel entered the tense chamber. Sammy incessantly pointed a forefinger at Dean and then would perform the same act towards Castiel. "You and you? Hells bells...what is going on? Dean, you've always been the biggest womanizer in all of Texas! Castiel you got hitched to Lady Masters." 

The adolescent brushed fingers through shaggy hair. Sam paced around in circles. "Sammy, will ya stay still! You remind me of the hunting dogs."

Sammy unceremoniously plopped his derriere on a velvet brocaded armchair. He crossed his ankles and stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace. Castiel had changed back into his travelling clothes and stood adjacent to Dean, who fidgeted his hands. The man was close to bursting into tears. Castiel held his hand and Dean swiftly laced their fingers together.

Sam's liquid hazel eyes landed on the two men's linked hands. He'd known his brother was a man whore his entire life, but Dean only bedded women. For Pete's sake he and Lisa were longtime lovers. He snuck a peek at Castiel. His idol was another kind of animal. Sam heard gossip amongst the manor's staff and a lot of it involved the future viscount's sexual escapades. 

Sammy knew Castiel favored both sexes. It took him a while to get used to the notion of the archaeologist being intimate with men and women; sometimes at the same time. But then he married Lady Masters and Sam believed Castiel finally tamed his wild ways and was faithful to her. Now he discovered his idol and big brother in an intimate situation. His head started throbbing.

Dean knelt in front of him. "Sammy, say something man." He cleared his throat. Sam stared at Dean. His older brother's forest green eyes swam with tears. "I can't lose ya, too."

Sam inhaled deeply. After he exhaled, the youngster finally spoke. "Is that the reason dad and you fought?"

"Yeah," Dean's voice cracked. He licked his dry lips. "John Winchester disowned me. He says as long as I continue being involved with Cas, I ain’t his son."

"What a horrible thing to say." 

Castiel palmed his lover's shoulder. "Please Sam do not hate your brother. You are the only family you have left besides your father. I cannot apologize for loving your brother. I know our relationship if brought out in the open would be taboo, but we cannot help loving each other."

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand. God he really loved this man. "But you married Lady Masters and Dean you and Lisa." Sam furrowed his brows.

Dean rose to his height of 6'1. He stretched before sitting with Cas on a settee, facing the adolescent. "I've always been in love with Cas since we were tadpoles. I reckon I was too young to realize what my feelings were. It always felt as if I wasn't complete until I reunited with him."

"I feel the same, Sam. You must understand Dean and I share a profound bond that can never be broken, regardless of what life throws our way." He gazed lovingly at Dean, who traced his jaw with a callused thumb.

Sam cleared his throat. Dean looked at his kid brother sheepishly. "Sorry, Sammy."

"So, why marry Lady Masters?" Sam directed his inquiry to Castiel.

Cas shifted in his seat. He adjusted his cravat. "Our marriage benefited Meg and me. It is advantageous for the two of us."

"What ya mean by that?" Sam crossed his arms.

Dean rolled his eyes and told his brother about Meg and Ruby's secret relationship. The kid's brows disappeared under shaggy bangs. Sam's mouth remained open. He scratched his nose. "This reminds me of an Oscar Wilde play."

"Sam, please tell me you're not disgusted with me," Dean stood up and wrung his hands nervously.

"This is too much for me to digest. I need to be alone for a while." Sam stood up and wished the two men a good night.

"I better get going. Meg's hormones are starting to be affected by the pregnancy." Castiel winced. He kissed Dean gently on the lips.

Sam felt a slight tinge of disgust at what he witnessed. To be honest with himself, he's not too surprised. Dean and Cas were meant to be like Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Sam chuckled imagining Dean in the role of the lovely maiden. The two older man glanced at him funny.

"Dean, no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you." Sam's twang was strong.

"I feel the same way, kid." Dean's voice was filled with emotion.

Sam smiled at Castiel, revealing dimples. "We still on for tomorrow afternoon’s history lesson?"

"Remains scheduled for two o’clock." Castiel tilted his head to the side and gazed at the adolescent fondly.

Sam closed the sitting room's door. Dean breathed long and hard. He rubbed both hands over his face. "That went better than expected."

"Dean, Sam adores you. Him knowing the truth won’t change that. He actually seems to be mad at your father for disowning you." Castiel's forehead touched Dean's. 

"I know." Dean swallowed hard. "You better get your sweet ass home. I don't want Meg showing up here, wielding a shotgun."

Castiel laughed. "She is probably sleeping. That is what she does most of the day besides gorging on strawberry tarts."

"A woman after my own heart," Dean grinned. He kissed Cas one last time.

For the following three months, Ruby spent most of her time with the Miltons in their country estate. Her parents believed she was concerned for her pregnant friend. She and Meg spent the days coming up with ideas for the nursery. Castiel was adamant it was a boy, so he wanted the nursery to be painted in sky blue. Meg wanted a daughter to dote on. She argued with her husband because she wanted the room's wallpaper to be pink. 

Dean and Meg surprised the bickering couple by bringing Paris' most sought after interior designer, Gerard Roche. The married couple agreed on yellow wallpaper which had little rocking horses on it. A brass crib would be shipped from Paris. 

Dean waited for Castiel for their daily ride to visit their tenants. He slapped his leather riding glove against his thigh, while glancing at Lady Meg's portrait of Castiel which hung above the marble fireplace. She captured his vivid blue eyes perfectly. Dean felt as if his lover stared back at him.

Lady Cortese lightly knocked on the drawing room door before opening it. She smiled at the duke. His eyes roamed the woman's petite form from head to toe. Ruby donned a sunflower morning dress that enhanced her creamy complexion and brightened her dark gypsy eyes. She curtsied. "Your Grace, I wanted to thank you for bringing Monsieur Roche all the way from Paris after I suggested it."

"It was a brilliant idea, Lady Cortese." He kissed her small hand. "And what did I say about all this bogus Your Grace business. We're practically family. Call me Dean." He winked at her.

Lady Cortese nibbled her lower lip. "Then I insist you refer to me by my given name."

"Alright Ruby, may I escort you to the garden? I reckon that's where you're heading since Mrs. Milton is taking advantage of the sun." He offered the petite woman his arm.

She placed her gloved hand over his elbow. "I would be honored, Dean."

Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped in Dean’s head. He would wait to run it through with Cas after they did their rounds today. He smiled brilliantly when the two of them joined Castiel and Meg in the rose garden.

Castiel spoke to Meg's swollen stomach. She was six months pregnant. The brunette arched her neck backwards, laughing at something her husband told their baby. "Are we interrupting family time?" Ruby asked.

"Never, my love," Meg said affectionately as she extended her hand out to Ruby. Lady Cortese rushed over to her. 

The butler appeared to announce Captain Harkness' arrival. "Sir, he is waiting for you in the library."

"Thank you, Joshua." Castiel brought the trusting and loyal servant from London to supervise the household in the countryside. 

He kissed the top of Meg's head before excusing himself and Dean. The two men found Harkness spinning a bronzed globe. Castiel embraced his old friend and John shook hands with the duke. "Your Grace." He performed a semi bow at Dean.

"Please tell me you bring good news." Castiel poured tea into three cups. After the trio settled comfortably, he waited for Harkness to answer his question.

The captain placed his saucer and cup on the desk. "I am afraid to be a harbinger of bad news." 

Cas traced his stubble laden jaw with two fingers. Dean shaved the goatee after it chafed his thighs and other parts terribly. "You were not able to find it."

Harkness stood up. "Actually, I arrived at the Temple of Nefertiti. The damn thing was in the servant tomb just like we were informed."

"Then what happened?"

"You mean to say who?" The captain arched a brow.

"Son of a bitch...Neelkanth! Bloody bastard is a peacock just like what he was named after. A selfish and greedy peacock!" Castiel became furious.

"Who's this Neelkat fella?"

"Neelkanth was one of our university classmates. He graduated at the top of the class with us. Then he became a thorn on my backside." Castiel gritted his teeth.

"He's Castiel's biggest rival in the field of archaeology. The weasel stole a map from Cas that led him to discover the remains of one of Julius Caesar's villas."

"Ouch," Dean whispered.

"The peacock got his greedy hands on it first; didn't he?" Castiel raked fingers through his unruly hair. Dean convinced him to also trim his gorgeous locks. He liked his Cas to look like when they were first reunited.

"I promised mother I would present her with the Fallen Star and I am a man of my word. She deserves it for all the shit she’s put up with since moving to England." 

"I know where he is."

"You do?"

"The bastard is on his way to Tuscany. There is an Italian count, who is willing to pay double the stone's worth to Neelkanth. You know the peacock salivates at the thought of gold coins."

"Then that’s my destination." Castiel opened the door and bellowed Joshua's name.

"Yes, sir."

"Prepare a steam trunk for me. I head to Tuscany first thing tomorrow morning." 

"Cas, have you lost your marbles?! You can't leave Meg alone in her condition." Dean grabbed Castiel's jacket collar.

"I shall return for my son's birth. Dean, I really need to do this for my mother." 

"Fine, then I'm coming with you."

"No, Dean. Neelkanth is a shifty bastard and I refuse to place your life in danger." Castiel shook his head.

"I'm going and that's final." Dean put his determined face and Castiel knew no one would be able to change his lover's mind.

"Fine, we leave at sunrise tomorrow. Gabe shall keep an eye on Meg."

The captain decided to tag along for the trip to retrieve the Fallen Star. Since becoming a bonafide archaeologist, Castiel’s biggest ambition remained discovering the royal stone. He wished fervently to give it to his mother. The woman truly deserved it.

Later that afternoon, Castiel and Dean were on their way back to the Campbell estate. A slight drizzle descended over them. They dismounted their stallions and laid on the grass in a poppy flower field. The rain stopped, and the sky became cerulean once more. They shared lazy kisses while Castiel stroked both of their shafts, until the two of them came simultaneously.

"Thank you for accompanying me to Tuscany." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's freckled nose.

"I know how important this trip is for you, Osiris."

Dean helped Cas stand up. They righted their clothes as they stood in front of a giant and ancient oak tree. Dean playfully placed a wool cap over Cas' hair. "There's something I want to run by you."

"What is it my sun?" Castiel smiled at the duke.

"Actually, it has to do with Ruby." Dean bit his lower lip.

Castiel furrowed his brows. "What about her?"

Dean was about to answer but two shots rang in the air. One minute he stood next to Cas ready to tell him something that would change his life and the next he held on tight to the side of his neck. Dean removed two crimson stained fingers. Blood oozed down his neck. 

"Dean, what the Hell?!" Castiel scanned the wooded area for any sign of life. "Who's there?!!"

The duke swayed from side to side before falling to the ground. Castiel slid to his knees, shaking Dean to receive a response from the unconscious duke.


	17. Friendship Forever Severed

Castiel's arms almost gave out as he carried an unconscious Dean towards Impala. The two stallions were still spooked after hearing the shots. Cas hauled the duke gingerly on the saddle. Over a dozen Dunnocks flew rapidly from the oak tree. Castiel gently ran his hand down Impala's muzzle to help the horse relax. When Cas was sure the black-haired stallion was calm, he untied his own horse. 

He led it next to Impala and tied their reins together. Castiel felt Dean's pulse one more time before he ascended his horse. He rode slowly in order for Impala not to throw his master off. Castiel's fingers shook violently as they held tightly to his stallion’s reins. He couldn’t feel a pulse. He sobbed out loud. His world would be over if Dean no longer existed in it. 

The trip back to the Campbell estate felt eternal for Castiel. Two stablehands observed a bloody Castiel lead Impala. "What happened, sir?" 

"Fetch the duke's physician immediately! His Grace has been shot." Castiel handed his own horse's reins to the startled lad, who stared at Dean's bloody neck and now crimson jacket and shirt. 

"Hurry the bloody hell, boy! He’s lost too much blood!" Cas shoved the adolescent towards the stallion.

The boy rode off into the flower covered meadow. "You, help me carry your master to his chamber!" 

Castiel held Dean's upper body while the stable hand carried the duke by his legs. "Carefully please!"

Zachariah's bovine eyes almost burst out of their sockets. "What happened?" 

"He was shot. Prepare his bed for him. The physician has been summoned."

Cas had never seen the stuffy butler move so fast. Zachariah took two steps at a time. By the time he reached the duke's chamber, he was out of breath. Castiel and the stable hand entered the bed chamber and placed Dean in the center of the massive canopied bed.

"I shall bring warm water to remove the blood."

Castiel thanked the stable hand. The servant excused himself. Cas held one of Dean's cold hands within both of his. He blew warmth on it. "Don't you dare leave me, Dean Michael Winchester. You hear me? It took us an eternity to be together again. I refuse to lose you." He tenderly kissed Dean's temple. 

Cas prepped the goose down pillows and moved Dean to a more comfortable position. He sobbed uncontrollably as he laid his head over the duke's chest. Castiel still couldn’t hear a heartbeat. He cried more. That is how the butler found him. Zachariah cleared his throat.

Castiel removed the water basin from the older man's hands. "I’ll clean him." 

"As you wish, sir."

Zachariah handed the Milton a linen cloth. Castiel dunked it in the warm water. He softly cleaned blood from Dean's neck. "He is still bleeding." 

"Apply pressure to it," Zachariah gave him a dry cloth. "I will clean him."

Castiel wiped his red and puffy eyes before taking the cloth. He covered the wound and applied pressure on it. "Is he breathing, Zachariah?"

The butler placed his hand under the duke's nose. "Barely"

"He cannot die." Castiel began to panic even more, when the cream-colored cloth became red.

"His Grace is a Campbell. They are strong stubborn bastards." Zachariah wiped blood from Dean's chest. 

Word of the duke being shot spread like wildfire and Sam ran inside the chamber. "Dean!" He held a bed post.

"Is it true…someone shot him?" Sam gazed at Castiel.

The archaeologist nodded. "Did you see, who it was? Who would want to kill my brother?" Tears fell down the adolescent's cheeks.

"I barely had time to search the area. My priority was getting Dean here."

A footman escorted Dr. Lions to the duke’s private sleeping chamber. "His Grace received a gunshot wound?"

Castiel nodded and gave the doctor space to examine Dean. He joined Sam at the opposite foot of the bed. Sam held his hand. "I don't think he has a pulse." Castiel's voice shook. 

Dean’s freckles stood out more in his current white as a sheet demeanor. His chest barely moved. "The reason why you did not feel a pulse was because the bullet grazed his left carotid artery. He is lucky the bullet did not go through the neck. He could’ve died on impact."

"Will he survive?" Sam asked.

Dr. Lions nodded. "I need to patch him up and his Grace will require a blood transfusion. He has lost too much."

"We share the same blood type," Sam stated.

"Good son, luckily I carry the needed instruments in my satchel."

Zachariah placed an armchair by the bed. Sam sat and rolled up his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. "I will return shortly," Castiel said before excusing himself.

He rode his stallion so fast to Milton Manor the poor animal was extremely thirsty by the time they arrived. "Forgive me, boy." Castiel kissed his muzzle. A stable boy led the tired horse to its stall in the stable. "Where's the Captain?"

"Over here, old chap." John's smile quickly turned into a frown. 

"Why are you covered in blood, Osiris?" 

"Someone shot Dean and I have no idea who it was."

"I assume you need me to return to the scene of the crime."

"Yes, and I am going with you. I need to find the monster, who tried to kill Dean to skin him alive." Castiel fisted his hands. "Give me ten minutes to change." He turned to the stable boy. "My wife is not to hear of any of this; not in her delicate condition." Castiel sped up the stairs.

Half an hour later, Captain Harkness and Cas combed the wooded area where Dean had been shot. "Osiris, I found something!" 

John used pliers to remove a bullet casing from an oak tree. Castiel stared at the casing. "That's from a Winchester rifle," Castiel stated.

"Bingo!" 

"Now we need to discover who owns one of those in the area."

"Who would want to kill the duke? All his tenants worship him. Most of the locals are in London now."

"Can you visit the Wild Boar Tavern? Start the investigation there," Castiel instructed John.

"Will do and I hope the duke makes it. I know how much he means to you." He tapped Castiel's shoulder sympathetically. Cas nodded.

By the time Castiel returned to the Campbell estate, Zachariah personally guided Sam to the kitchen. "Master Samuel needs nourishment after donating blood. Your supper should be up immediately, Mr. Milton."

"Is he still unconscious?" 

"I am afraid so."

"Thank you for everything, Zachariah," Castiel said.

"His Grace is loved by all of us. The late duke must be proud." Zachariah's voice quivered.

Dr. Lions bumped into Castiel on his way down the stairs. "How is he?"

"The duke remains unresponsive, but his pulse is stronger. It will take some time for him to wake up. I shall return tomorrow morning."

Castiel shook hands with the physician and thanked him. He closed Dean's bedroom chamber door and sat on the armchair Sam used for the transfusion. The Winchester's coloring remained pale. His chest rose and fell slowly. Hours passed, and Dean didn't stir. 

Cas tugged strands of his hair. He got on his knees beside the bed. Castiel was not religious. His parents never forced him to attend mass once he was twelve. Isis was raised with Islam but when she married Chuck and moved to England she was unable to practice it. Charles belonged to the Anglican Church like most Brits, but the man only set foot in a church for funerals, weddings and christenings. 

Castiel folded his hands together on top of the bed. He closed his eyes. "God, I apologize for not speaking to you on a regular basis, but I truly need your help." He breathed in deeply. After he exhaled he continued, "Please save Dean. He is the most caring person I know, and many lives depend on him. Take me instead. How will the world go on without my sun?"

"Are you fucking crazy, Cas? I'm gonna kick God's ass if he takes you away from me," Dean whispered. He coughed hard. The duke cringed. The side of his neck hurt like crazy. 

"Dean!" Castiel wiped his face. "Oh my God! I was terrified I would never see your beautiful green eyes again." He scooted next to his lover and kissed him lovingly. 

"I want to hug, ya but I feel weaker than a newborn kitten," Dean mumbled. His eyes closed. "I'm tired."

"Get some sleep, my sun." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose. He pressed his head over Dean's heart. Cas sighed in relief after hearing a steady heartbeat. He ran down the stairs to share the wonderful news with Sam and Zachariah.

Crowley smoked opium from a hookah in his sitting room. His slut of a wife currently stayed with her parents at their Bath residence. What the bloody Hell was taking Allistair so damn long? He was supposed to be here an hour ago.

Someone knocked on the sitting room's double doors. "Come in you fucking Slow-worm!" Alistair entered and immediately locked the doors. He licked his reptilian lips nervously.

"So, is the Pharaoh dead? Please tell me you shot him in the head." Crowley stood up.

"Something unexpected transpired."

Crowley threw the hookah against the wall. "Explain yourself. Did you or didn't you kill the fucker?"

"I shot Winchester instead."

Crowley rubbed his hands across his face. He wanted to rip Alistair’s head off but his body felt mellow. "You fucking imbecile! I ask you for this simple favor and you fuck it up!!" Spittle flew from his mouth.

Syphilis took its toll on Crowley. His face was becoming disfigured and he rarely left the manor. Lady Lilith was petrified of her husband's disfigurement and erratic moods. The disease already affected his mind. Every evening two men from the nearest asylum kept guard outside of his bedroom door. Crowley's parents decided for their son to be confined at Holloway Sanitorium. The man was slowly becoming insane. Most of his conversations dealt with getting revenge on Castiel Milton for robbing Lady Lilith’s innocence. 

Alistair swallowed hard. It hurt to see the man, who was the closest thing he had to a brother deteriorating both physically and mentally right before him. "I thought I had Milton in my sight but at least one bullet grazed the duke. He survived according to one of his servants."

"You are a good for nothing fool. Why do I waste my time with you?" Crowley began to have a conversation with someone that supposedly stood at his side.

Alistair was preparing for one of his friend's fits. "I know I should have hired an assassin." Crowley spoke to the wall. "Shut up you bloody wanker! I am not stupid! You are stupid!" Crowley slapped the wall.

"Crowley, why don't you sit down? We can strategize tomorrow. You’ll feel better then." Alistair approached his friend.

"Get away from me, you fucking albino salamander!" Crowley placed his right hand inside his trousers. He scratched his groin incessantly. His head twitched. "It is Milton's fault I have the pox! He fucked my virgin wife and tainted her with his dirty blood. Some friend you are. I asked you to kill the bloke and you mess things by shooting the fucking duke and you didn't even kill the tosser!"

"I won’t fail next time!" Allistair rolled his eyes.

Crowley faced a writing desk. He waited for Alistair to turn his back on him. His short fat fingers reached for a small silver dagger used to open letters. The voice in his head screamed at him to kill Alistair. It taunted Crowley to take matters into his own hands. "You need to handle things like the brave and strong man you are. You need to kill Castiel Milton."

Crowley smiled and winked. "You are right love. A real man needs to murder the Pharaoh."

He held the dagger behind his back and strolled over to Alistair. "Pour us something, old chap." 

Alistair headed to the mantel that housed several bottles of scotch and whiskey. As the tall and thin man poured whiskey in a glass, Crowley sidled next to him. The short man stabbed Alistair on his right shoulder. He sunk the dagger deep. Alistair howled in pain.

He backhanded Crowley, causing him to crash against a standing oval mirror. The glass cracked into four large pieces. Crowley laughed maniacally. He grabbed a piece which caused the palm of his hand to bleed. "Put that down, Crowley!" Alistair pulled the dagger from his shoulder.

The toad waved the piece of glass in front of Alistair’s face. "Going to slice your face off!"

Alistair barreled into his deranged friend. Crowley dropped the piece of mirror. He kicked Alistair in the family jewels. The taller man had enough. There was no turning back. His groin hurt a lot but Alistair was able to envelope his large hands around Crowley's fat neck. He squeezed hard.

Banging came from the sitting rooms doors. "Master Crowley open the door!" 

Alistair knew one of the servants would unlock the door with a master key. Crowley struggled. He kicked his stubby legs in the air and his hands tried to remove Alistair’s hold from his neck. The toad’s face turned blue and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The banging seized, and the door rattled. Alistair stretched one of his long legs and kicked the dagger next to him. He released Crowley and stabbed him on the groin. Crowley stopped moving. 

Alistair scurried to open the balcony doors. The butler and two footmen entered the sitting room and witnessed him escaping through the balcony. Alistair hissed in pain when he landed on the ground. His shoulder throbbed. The pain was excruciating. He couldn't believe he just killed his best friend in cold blood. Alistair gritted his teeth. He ran into the darkness of the night. Alistair knew where to go next. The local authorities will be on his tail before sunrise. He smirked evilly. Alistair headed to Milton Manor. He planned on killing the Pharaoh and taking Meg Masters with him. She was destined to be his bride, but the sand jockey stole her from him. Well she will finally be his!


	18. Two Lives in Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For those of you not into lesbian love scenes, there is a brief one in this chapter.

"This isn't happening!" Alistair rubbed his irritated eyes with the palm of his hands. "I did not kill my best friend...no my brother! Crowley was the brother I always wanted." He crept inside his own stables like a thief and saddled his favorite Andalusian. A stable hand approached his master wearily. Alistair repeatedly mumbled under his breath. 

"May I be of assistance, master?" 

Alistair whipped the stable hand with his riding crop sharply across the slender man's right cheek. The servant recoiled in horror. "Move out of my way, peon! I am going to rid the Earth of a most unwanted scorpion." Alistair hopped on the saddle and maneuvered the reins with little effort. He kicked the horse's sides hard. "Hurry boy!"

The stable hand knelt and prayed. His master held a terrifying feverish look in his reptilian eyes. He reminded him of how Satan was described in spook stories he heard as a child.

Alistair whipped his horse and kicked it harder on his way to the Milton estate. The wind made his black cloak whip behind him. The madman resembled a large crow in flight. A branch scratched Alistair's left temple. Blood flowed down the side of his face. "You will pay dearly for ruining our lives, half breed." Alistair licked his blood smeared fingers. His front teeth were now crimson.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked Dean for the sixth time. The duke rolled his eyes.

"Stop treating me like a newborn calf," Dean bellowed. His throat hurt where the bullet grazed the skin.

"Do not overexert yourself, my sun. Zachariah is bringing you broth and tea with lemon." Cas fluffed several pillows to make Dean more comfortable.

"You know what’s the only remedy to cure me." Dean winked at his lover.

"Not tonight, love."

Dean pouted and punched the mattress. Castiel kissed the tip of his nose. "Stop acting like a three-year-old and I might treat you like a grown man."

Zachariah knocked before entering. Castiel opened the bedroom door for the butler. After setting the duke's meal, Zach turned to his master. "I am relieved to see you fully recuperating, your grace."

Dean smiled. Zachariah turned out to be a decent fella. "Thanks, Zachy boy. Glad to be alive and kicking."

The butler folded his white gloved hands. "If there is anything I can do in helping discover the shooter's identity, count me in."

"Thanks, Zachy."

"Your dinner is getting cold, your grace." Zachariah bowed and left the two men alone.

"Cas, sweetheart can you get me some hooch. It'll make my throat feel a lot better."

Castiel arched a dark brow before heading to the table where the liquor bottles were housed. He poured two fingers worth of whiskey for Dean. "Drink the broth first. Then you may have the whiskey."

"Such a tyrant, Cas." Dean cleared his hoarse throat. "Are you staying with me tonight?"

"I shouldn’t leave Meg in her condition." Castiel chewed his bottom lip. He really desired nothing else but to curl up in bed with Dean and hold him in his arms this evening, yet his husbandly responsibilities to a pregnant spouse outweighed the rest.

"I understand." Dean gulped down the broth. Castiel handed him the whiskey glass. The duke gulped it down completely.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?" Castiel sat next to his lover. He lovingly played with the duke's hair. Dean's eyes closed, and Cas kissed the closed lids.  
============================================================================

Meg and Ruby lay in the center of the former's canopied bed. The two women faced each other. Ruby's fingers rubbed aloe lotion on Meg's protruding stomach. "Any baby names yet?" Ruby asked.

Meg was close to falling asleep. She smiled at Ruby's gentle ministrations. Her fingers intertwined with Ruby's. The two women laughed when the baby kicked non-stop for several minutes. "This one is going to be quite the troublemaker."

"The four of us will be busy with this little one," Meg said fondly, caressing her belly. Her cream-colored lace nightgown rode up her smooth milky thighs. Ruby's olive hands massaged her lower abdomen. 

"To answer your question Isis Ruby if it's a girl and Adjo Dean for a boy."

"Adjo?" Ruby asked as tears spiked her bountiful lashes.

"It means treasure in Egyptian." Meg kissed Ruby hungrily. Their tongues circled each other, and teeth clacked. The kiss became more heated. The women had taken things slowly the last month. 

"I'm honored, amada mia." Meg raised her arms. Ruby leisurely pulled her nightmare up. She tossed it on the carpet. "Is it alright for us to do this?"

Meg nodded. "The physician visited me yesterday and told Castiel we could resume relations until the last month."

Ruby grinned and licked her lips. She took one of Meg's hardened nipples in her mouth. Her tongue brushed circles around the puckered pink areola. Meg moaned loud as Ruby's fingers found her throbbing clit. 

"God, I have missed this, my love." Meg arched upwards as Ruby took care of her neglected nipple. She inserted two fingers inside Meg's already drenched pussy. Ruby moved herself lower. Her head disappeared in between Meg's opened legs. 

She had Meg convulsing within a few minutes. Ruby chuckled after bringing Meg to an intense climax. The pregnant woman's toes curled into the silk sheets. "Castiel has no idea what he is missing out on. Your pussy tastes like honey." She licked Meg's swollen clit one last time before lying next to her. Meg cupped Ruby's cheeks and kissed her hard. She licked the roof of her lover's mouth. 

"My turn," Meg whispered. She fetched a rectangular box from a bedside table. Meg opened it and retrieved a leather straddle and dildo. Ruby helped her put the straddle on while Meg hooked the dildo on it. 

Meg straddled Ruby and rubbed herself against the slightly taller woman. Half an hour later, Ruby spooned Meg in the center of the drenched mattress. Ruby pecked an already slumbering Meg's lips before joining her in much needed slumber. Her body still tingled from their lovemaking. She kissed Meg's forehead. "Te amo"

Ruby's entire skin burned. Her long lustrous locks were pulled back harshly. Ruby opened her eyes. A blazing inferno enveloped Meg's chamber. She reached desperately for a sheet to cover her nude form. The flames licked at her calf. "Help!!"

Her eyes scanned the vast chamber for Meg. "Meg! Where are you?!" 

Ruby hopped from the canopied bed and ran through the fire. She managed to fetch a quilt to cover her form. When she arrived at Meg's adjacent sitting room, Ruby witnessed Alistair carrying an unconscious Meg out into the hall. "Stop!!"

She heard Alistair's evil cackle echo throughout the second floor. Two footmen arrived ready to set the fire. Ruby noticed a broken oil lamp right by the doors that separated the sitting and bedrooms. She wrapped the sheet tighter around her bosom and ran down the marble stairs.

Joshua and Gabriel stood in front of the main doors barring Alistair's escape route. "What are you doing? Have you lost your marbles?" Gabriel asked.

"Lady Masters is destined to be mine. I won’t allow the Egyptian mongrel or that bitch to take her away from me!" Alistair glared daggers at Ruby.

"Please let her be. She is in a delicate condition." Ruby approached him.

"You did not seem to care about her supposed delicate condition earlier tonight." Alistair said with disgust.

"You saw us?" Ruby's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, and what the two of you were doing was unnatural. One more reason why I need to take Lady Masters away from this den of inequity. All of you are going to burn in Hell!"  
He turned to Gabriel and Joshua. "Out of my way!!" Alistair howled. His wounded shoulder throbbed harder.

"What did you do to her? She is not opening her eyes," Ruby said. She ran shaky fingers along Meg's cheek.

"She was so adamant in protecting you I had to knock her out." Alistair got a steadier hold on the pregnant woman.

"The authorities shall apprehend your slimy ass, Alistair. Let Meg go!" Gabriel pleaded.

Balthazar emerged from the shadows. He held a gleaming pistol. Alistair immediately noticed him. "I wouldn’t try anything, Roche. I swear to gut her and butcher the scorpion she carries out." Alistair removed a dagger from inside his jacket's pocket. "Now sod off!"

Everyone made room for him to leave. Ruby screamed for Meg to wake up. Her lover remained unresponsive. The group followed the kidnapper outside. Alistair tossed Meg over his horse's saddle unceremoniously. "You will hurt the baby!" Ruby bellowed.

"Good!" Alistair yelled back. "That's my intention."

Ruby jumped forward, but Balthazar held her back. He wrapped his arms around the shivering woman. "We must do something!"

Allistair now sat on his horse. "Tell the Pharaoh, we leave England tonight and he won’t be able to do anything about it!" His eyes shone malevolently.

"Where are you taking her?" Gabriel inquired.

"My lips are sealed!" Alistair yelled in the darkness. The only visible thing was Meg's nightgown.

Captain Harkness arrived after the maniac had galloped away. "What happened?"

"You must fetch Castiel and tell him Alistair has gone mad and kidnapped Meg. He is taking her out of England tonight!" Gabriel held the lapels of John's brown overcoat. 

"Oh my God! I know where he is." The Captain rode away as fast as possible.

Joshua led a disconsolate Ruby to the kitchen to make her chamomile tea.  
=============================================================================

Castiel glanced adoringly at Dean as he finally slept peacefully. He traced the freckles on the duke's nose. "Gods I love you so much, Dean Michael Winchester." 

Suddenly, commotion came from outside the duke's sitting room. Castiel rose from the bed on stockinged feet. Harkness slammed the doors open. The man looked as if he had a run in with the Devil. Cas' skin prickled and not in a good way.

"What happened now?" 

"Alistair kidnapped Meg."

"What?!"

"So sorry, Osiris." Harkness twisted a wool cap in his hands.

"I am going to rip him to shreds with my bare hands!" Castiel yelled in rage. He stormed inside Dean's bedroom. Cas froze, when he saw Dean getting out of bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Castiel rammed his feet into Hessian boots.

"Coming with ya. I heard what that snake did to Meg." 

"You are still weak. Stay here," Cas ordered the duke.

"Ain’t leaving you alone with that loon and that's final!" Dean pointed a finger at the captain. "You, help me dress!"

"Bossy, now I see why Osiris is so enraptured."

"My grandpa owned a vast weapon collection. We need to skedaddle over to the library to get some," Dean said as he buttoned an overcoat. 

Harkness got bullets for his pistol while Castiel retrieved a dagger. He planned on carving Alistair's chest open and removing his putrid heart from within. If harm came to Meg or their unborn child, Alistair shall rue the day he slithered from his mother's womb. 

Dean covered Castiel's hand as the archaeologist prepared his stallion's saddle. "They will be fine."

Castiel sniffled loud and nodded. "Thank you for joining me." He tightened his hold on Dean's hand before ascending his stallion.

As the three men rode down a dark deserted dirt road, Cas asked Harkness if Alistair gave any clue as to where he headed. "Gabriel informed me the snake said he was taking Meg out of England tonight."

"There is only one possible way," Dean said.

"Via the nearest port," Castiel mumbled. "I need to fetch proper clothes for Meg. She must be cold." 

The small party made a detour to the Milton estate. Joshua packed a bag for his mistress. Ruby convinced the men to bring her along. She wanted to make Alistair pay for hurting her beloved. Ion saddled a mare for Ruby. Castiel ordered the stable hand to notify the authorities. 

The party of four rode away into the cold pitch-black night; unaware a four legged friend ran stealthily after them. 

 

Translations:

Te amo-Love you

Amada mia-My love


	19. You Reap What You Sew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief violent/graphic scene

Captain Harkness lit a torch to lead the small party's path across a pitch-black cobblestone road. Ruby matched the other three riders in swift ferocity. She felt responsible for Meg's abduction. Their lovemaking started gentle but soon became close to animalistic. The soon to be mother fell asleep in Ruby's arms due to exhaustion. A sated Ruby fell asleep within a couple of minutes. 

The half Spaniard bit her lower lip hard drawing blood. Castiel rode his Andalusian as if Lucifer chased him for his soul. The man could barely be seen under the cover of darkness since he donned black attire. He kicked the heels of his Hessians into the horse's flanks. The thoroughbred trotted faster. 

"Osiris, slow down! The road is dark and treacherous!" The captain bellowed, while trying to catch up.

The duke rode at Ruby's side. "Are you alright?" Dean asked with concern lacing his voice.

Ruby nodded and fought away tears. "Not until she’s found alive and unharmed."

"She and the baby are fine. The port is not far." He held the reins tighter and adjusted his black Stetson. Dean saluted Ruby before cantering off at a breakneck pace.

The party arrived at the port an hour later. John went off on his own to ask which ship sailed next. Ruby made sure the four horses were taken care of at the nearest tavern's stable. She wore wool trousers, a long-sleeved lawn shirt and black overcoat. Gabriel lent her a pair of boots that fit her to perfection. She pulled her dark hair inside a wool cap. Anyone who laid eyes on her believed Ruby to be an adolescent male.

Dean and Castiel hid in an alley located across the docks. Cas kicked a discarded box filled with rotten vegetables. Pieces of cabbage, beets and carrots flew in the air. Dean placed a hand over Cas' shoulder. "You need to relax and control your anger."

Castiel's nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw. "How do you expect me to calm down, when the lives of my wife and unborn child are in peril?" He swallowed hard. "This is my fault. I should not have left her alone." 

He slid against the dirty brick wall and sat on the floor. Castiel brought his knees up to rest his chin. Tears swam across his electric blue eyes. "I killed my child."

Dean knelt in front of him. "Cas, look at me." Castiel closed his eyes and lowered his head. The duke cupped his jaw and raised Cas' head. "Meg and the baby are fine. Alistair won’t lay a finger on her while the ship is still at port. He can’t attract attention."

"This is a sign. God does not want another Pharaoh to come into the world. My children will be ostracized just like my mother and I." Castiel licked a tear that landed on his lips.

Dean ached for his lover. His callused thumb wiped two tears from Cas' chiseled cheek. "Never say that, Osiris. So many people already adore your child without knowing him or her. We won’t allow anyone to mock the little one. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards. Dean looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He leaned forward and kissed Cas' closed eyelids softly. The duke licked a tear as it escaped the corner of one of Castiel's eyes. Cas enveloped his arms around Dean's torso. He inhaled his lover's intoxicating scent and started to relax.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted them both of someone's presence. Dean rose to his height of 6'1. Ruby appeared tugging her overcoat closer to her petite form. "The horses are being taken care of." 

She leaned against the wall and blew air into her frozen hands. Dean strode next to her and captured her small hands within his larger ones. He blew warm air on the cold skin and then rubbed Ruby's hands. Ruby arched her head backwards to look at the duke. Dean smiled at her before releasing her now warm hands. "There all better, sugar." He winked at her and returned to Castiel on the floor.

Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "You should’ve stated recuperating at home, Dean."

Dean rubbed his right hand over Castiel's left arm. "I want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you, my sun." Cas held Dean's fingers and kissed them.

Someone whistled. That would be John, signaling he was within walking distance from them. The two men stood up and Ruby scurried to join them. The captain walked into the alley. "I got good news. Alistair is at the tavern and Meg is in cabin number 13."

"Gracias Dios," Ruby said towards the sky.

"What's the plan, Harkness?" Dean asked. He fingered the pistol hidden inside one of his overcoat pockets.

"Ruby, you need to get Meg and return to the manor. We can handle the slimy snake." Harkness loaded bullets in his pistol.

Castiel walked towards his friend. "Please escort the ladies back home. The road in the middle of the night is not safe for two unescorted women." 

"Are you sure about this? Alistair is a cunning slippery eel," the captain said with disgust.

"We can handle the reptile. The ladies need you, cap." 

"As you wish, your grace," John bestowed Dean one of his infamous devilish smiles before offering an arm to Ruby. The brunette crossed an arm with his. 

"We shall wait for the two of you back home. Buena suerte," Ruby told both men, who nodded at her. Tears of happiness slid down her smooth olive cheeks. Meg and the baby were safe.

Once Castiel and Dean made sure the captain and Ruby boarded the ship, the two of them headed to the Lonely Mermaid Inn & Tavern. Cas pulled his cap's brim down. Dean tugged the collar of his wool overcoat up. The two men created a plan as to how they’d apprehend the evil reptile.

On the meantime, John and Ruby made their way down the corridor which led to the upper-class cabins. Ruby ran the rest of the way as the duo approached cabin number 13. She tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Step aside," the captain ordered.

Ruby stood to the side to provide the man space. John kicked the door with all the force he could muster three times. It gave in after the third kick. A dark cabin greeted the duo. Whimpering came from one of the corners.

"Meg?" Ruby asked in a quivering voice.

"Ruby is that you?" 

"Si mi amor...Captain Harkness is with me." John found Meg and quickly carried her. 

"Are you hurt?" Harkness inquired as he carried the pregnant woman outside.

Meg nodded. Ruby gasped. Purple bruises in the shape of fingers adorned Meg's pale arms. "I hope Dean and Castiel rip that monster to shreds!" Ruby's dark eyes landed on dry blood found in the corner of her lover's mouth. Alistair's red hand print stood out like a beacon on Meg's right cheek.

"Is the baby alright?" Ruby asked Meg as she ran her fingers across the bruise free side of the other woman's face.

"Yes, although the bastard tried kicking me in the abdomen. I covered myself. That is when he went madder and slapped me hard." Meg's voice cracked.

"You are safe now, my love." 

Harkness cleared his throat. "A thousand apologies for interrupting such a lovely reunion but we need horses for our return trip."

Ruby kissed Meg's forehead. "Thank God both of you are fine. I promise not to take long."

She was going to say something to the captain, but he beat her to it. "I give you my word nothing will befall your lady love." He crossed his heart. Ruby ran fast to the stables.

Activity in the port came to a standstill due to the time being three in the morning. Castiel entered the tavern. The establishment was practically empty except for two sailors, who were skunk drunk on ale, according to the eight empty mugs littering their table. His eyes scanned the tavern in search of Alistair. The man played cards with a rotund man who seemed to be the tavern's owner.

Castiel sat at a corner bench table. A tired looking servant asked him what his poison was. Cas felt bad for the woman. He ordered a whiskey. When the frizzy haired blonde returned, Castiel handed her several notes. Her eyes became round as coins. She thanked him several times. Cas motioned for the woman to leave. He gulped down the whiskey that slid warmly down his parched throat. Castiel wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his black overcoat.

His eyes narrowed on Alistair. The weasel drank the remainder of his drink. The owner of the establishment yawned and glanced at a rusty pocket watch. It seemed as if he was telling Alistair it was closing time. Cas heard the woman inform the two inebriated sailors it was time for them to go. The duo complained a little but left clutching on to each other for some form of stability.

Castiel nodded at the woman that he knew it was time for him to leave. His eyes returned to Alistair, who put a grey coat on. The man headed to the kitchen. Alistair turned and passed by Cas' table. Castiel had lowered his head before the reptile slid by him. He counted to ten and exited the tavern.

The temperature lowered in the short time he’d been inside the tavern. The whiskey did a good job of warming Cas. He followed Alistair down a deserted street. The man headed to the ship. Castiel quickened his steps. Alistair knew someone followed him. He practically jogged now. The snake turned, and his reptilian orbs widened in fear, when they landed on Castiel.

Alistair ran now. Castiel took his time. The idiot was so damn predictable. Cas grinned as he watched Alistair turn into an alley. The killer and kidnapper bent to retrieve the dagger he hid in one of his boots. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, partner."

"Winchester!" Alistair bellowed and straightened to his full height.

"How sweet you came to help your lover." Alistair's eyes shone malevolently under a lamp post. Dean froze. "Please give me some credit, cowboy. I put two and two together. I saw those two sluts fornicating this evening. Now I know of the sick arrangement the four of you are engaged in." Alistair licked his lips. "I shall make sure all of London knows about it once Lady Meg and I land in France."

"Sorry to thwart your nefarious plans but that is certainly not happening," Castiel joined the two men. He held a shiny dagger in his right hand. "I am going to enjoy gutting you like the stinking slippery eel you are."

Dean pointed a pistol at Alistair. The taller man chuckled. "Well the cowboy and the pharaoh think they’ve won." He applauded.

"Stop moving or I won't hesitate in shooting your scaly ass!" Dean became more enraged.

"You’re a softy and won’t shoot me, Texan." Alistair spit on the cobble stone ground. The alley stunk of urine. 

"Don't try me, snake boy." Dean aimed the pistol at Alistair's temple.

Castiel approached Alistair from the other side. "Slither away from Dean, Alistair."

Alistair cackled. "You really love him. Don't you, pharaoh? The two of you make me sick. That's why I am taking Lady Meg away from all this depravity. She needs the touch of a real man to forget about that Spanish hussy!" 

Alistair panicked seeing Castiel approach him with dagger in hand. He kicked the pistol from the duke's hand catching him off guard. Dean barreled into him, sending him crashing against the brick wall. Alistair screamed as he shoved Dean away. Dean fell on the ground hitting his head hard. Alistair wrapped his hands around the duke's neck. A sharp dagger bit into Alistair's neck.

"One more move and you're dead," Castiel whispered. His voice was gravellier than usual.

Alistair laughed. "You try anything, I won’t hesitate to remove the bandage from his wound and peel off the stitches."

Castiel swore out loud. Now the archaeologist knew for damn sure Crowley and Alistair were behind the attempt on Dean’s life. He growled loud. "Alistair, we’ll torture you for a long time before cutting you into pieces."

"Move away from me and maybe I’ll release the cowboy." Castiel loosened his hold on Alistair's neck.

Dean's vision blurred. His head hurt like the devil. Suddenly, a loud menacing growl came from close by. The shadow of a large cat could be seen in one of the walls. Castiel whistled loud. Cleo ran towards them. Her emerald eyes shined in the dark.

Alistair released his hold on Dean. The duke managed to punch him in the nose. Alistair fell backwards. He desperately tried standing up, but Cleo beat him. She hauled herself on the cretin. Alistair unable to hold down the ferocious beast. His screams for help filled the night air.

Castiel assisted Dean in standing up. The two men witnessed the black panther sink fangs on Alistair’s neck. Blood seeped along the crevices of the cobblestoned ground. Castiel noticed the monster barely breathed. He whistled at the panther and Cleo ceased licking blood from Alistair’s twisted neck.

"Shit Cas we need to get the hell out of Dodge now!" Dean tugged his lover's sleeve.

Cleo wearily approached them as she licked her mouth. Dean shrank away from her not knowing if the jungle cat wanted seconds. Cas knelt on the floor and held his hand out to the panther he raised since she was a baby.

"Cas, are ya fucking crazy?!" 

"Come here girl," Castiel ordered Cleo.

The panther sauntered to him and licked his hand. Castiel petted her head. He grabbed Dean's hand. "Oh no you're not!"

"Dean, she just saved our lives!" He rolled his eyes. "Pet her."

Dean reached the panther's head with shivering hands. He gingerly ran a hand over Cleo's head. The panther purred. "You see. She attacked Alistair because she sensed we were in trouble. Cleo has never harmed anyone else before."

"I don't know." Dean stood up. "We need to go before someone finds Alistair's shredded remains." The duke glanced one last time at the dead man. "Yowza!"

Castiel nodded. "We need to fetch the horses." He stood face to face with Dean. "How is your neck?" Blood seeped into the bandage. "Bastard messed up the stitches. The doc can inspect it when we get home." 

Five minutes later, the men rode by the alley where Alistair's mutilated corpse lied. Cleo emerged from there and ran after the two riders. The trip home took longer. The two tired men and Cleo arrived at Milton Manor at six in the morning. The staff had already risen to start their daily morning routine. Gabriel and Balthazar welcomed them back. The latter took Cleo to the greenhouse where she tended to sleep. Gabriel fussed over his cousin and the duke like a mother hen.

"Gabe, please go to bed. I swear the two of us are well. Alistair has been taken care of and Meg and the baby are safe." Cas hugged and kissed his cousin on the cheek.

"Very well but I want details later today." Gabe turned to Dean. "Glad you're ok, as well your grace." Dean nodded at the short gossip.

Joshua prepared a bath for Castiel and the duke. Cas entered Meg's bedchamber. Ruby played with her lover's hair. Meg sat on the bed. "Cas, you're home!" She opened her arms and Castiel ran into them. He placed his head over her protruding stomach. "I thought I'd lost the two of you. I promise not to leave you again."

Meg removed the wool cap from her husband's head. She combed her fingers through his unruly dark locks. "You exaggerate dear husband." 

Castiel kissed her stomach tenderly. "Alistair has been taken care and won’t ever bother us again." 

"I hope he suffered tremendously," Ruby said from the foot of the bed.

"Of that you can rest assured, my dear." Castiel kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "I’m in desperate need of a bath. When I am done, I am joining the two of you in bed. Need to make sure you are safe."

He entered his own chamber and found Joshua re-stitching the duke's wound. "There is no need for the doctor to be summoned, my lord."

"Thank you so much, Joshua." Castiel undressed and got in the copper tub. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards. A few minutes later, the butler excused himself and left the two men. Cas remained with his eyes closed. He heard the ruffling of Dean's clothes as he removed them. Then the duke joined him in the tub. The warm scented water felt heavenly against sore muscles. Castiel slid his arms across Dean's waist and gently pulled him towards him. Feeling Cas' heart beat steadily against his damp back relaxed Dean for the first time that night. Castiel kissed Dean's shoulders.

"I love you so much, my sun."

"I love you more, Osiris." Dean linked their fingers together.

They dried each other with fluffy towels. The two men wrapped silk robes around each other's bodies before entering Meg's chamber. The women held each other as they slept on the massive canopied bed. Castiel gently moved them to the side. He spooned his wife and splayed his hands protectively over her round stomach. Dean lay next to him and pressed his body close to Cas'. In no time, the two of them joined the ladies in the land of slumber.

A young pick pocket discovered Alistair's corpse later in the morning. The authorities believed he was beat up by hooligans, who stole whatever currency and jewelry the man carried. A pack of wild dogs that frequented the port were blamed for finishing the snake off. Alistair would have been sentenced to hanging if the authorities would have caught up with him after all the witnesses testified seeing him flee Crowley's chamber. And Gabe and Balthazar rode to the constable to report Meg’s abduction.

Two months passed, and Meg was expected to give birth in approximately three weeks. Charles and Isis visited their son and daughter in law. Isis wanted to assist in the birthing process. Her own experience in bringing Castiel to the world had been a harrowing one. She wanted to make things easier for Meg.

Dean visited Milton Manor with the sole purpose of finally speaking with Lady Ruby. It was about time he asked her a very important question. He fingered a small velvet box in his suit jacket's inner pocket. Joshua invited him inside. 

Lady Isis welcomed the duke with open arms. "You grow handsomer by the minute, your grace. I see why my Osiris is so enamored of you." She lightly patted his cheek. Dean blushed. Cas' mother hadn't aged a bit since the first time he saw her almost twenty years ago. She was the most beautiful woman Dean had ever laid eyes on; except for mama of course.

"And you never age and remain as beautiful as ever, Lady Isis." Dean bowed.

"Enough with the lady nonsense. You may refer to me as Isis. We are family, aren't we?" She winked at him.

"We sure are.” Dean chewed his lower lip. "Please call me Dean."

"Very well, Dean. Are you here to see Osiris? I can summon him for you." Isis headed to the library.

"Oh no! Thank you, ma'am but I am here to visit Lady Ruby. Is she around?" Dean fidgeted on his feet.

Isis' onyx eyes sparkled. "I see. Follow me then please."

Dean's hands and back of his neck sweated profusely. The moment finally arrived for him to start taking his ducal duties much more seriously. Sammy had even given his blessing earlier today.

Isis motioned with a hand for Dean to exit the terrace and head into the rose garden. Dean's emerald eyes found Lady Ruby. She sat on a white iron bench, painting on an easel. She looked lovely this afternoon. The mauve muslin gown she wore enhanced her bronzed creamy complexion. Her hair held in a simple a single braid.

"Good afternoon, Ruby" Dean said with a smile adorning his full lips.

Ruby glanced up and ceased painting. "Good day to you, your grace."

Dean strode next to her and gazed at her painting. It was a replica of the poppy field where he and Cas enjoyed spending afternoons together. The duke had a hunch Meg and 

Ruby spent their share of time in the field. "Looks exactly like the poppy field. You've got a real talent, sugar."

Ruby blushed. "Thank you...are you here to see Castiel?" 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm here to see you. There is something I've been meaning to ask ya."

Ruby scrunched her brows. "Really? What is it?"

Dean knelt in front of her. He adjusted the collar of his shirt. The duke felt like he was suffocating. Did Cas feel the same, when he asked Meg for her hand in marriage. Ruby smiled down at him. She patiently waited for the duke to resume speaking.

The duke held her hands. "Lady Ruby, you are an extraordinary and one of a kind woman. That is why I..."

Ruby gasped and gently shoved him away. Dean's derriere landed on the dewy grass. "What the fuck?" This wasn't how he envisioned the proposal going. He stood up and patted grass from his rump. Dean turned to see Ruby holding one of Meg's arms. The pregnant woman turned as pale as a ghost. She held on to her lower abdomen. "My water just broke," Meg murmured as a contraction hit her.

Translations:

Gracias Dios=Thank you God

Si amor mio=Yes, my love


	20. Welcome Adjo Dean Milton

Dean was at Meg's side in a flash. He held one of her dainty hands, as he led her inside the manor. Ruby rushed in front of them, barking orders at Balthazar and Gabriel, who smoked cigars in the billiards room. "Meg is in labor. Will one of you prancing peacocks find Lady Milton?!"

Gabriel choked, and Balthazar smacked him hard on his back, causing the shorter man to trip and burn his thumb with the lit butt of the cigar. Gabe cursed vividly and quite loud, before shoving his close friend against the billiard table. Balthy winced after his tailbone hit a corner of the polished mahogany table.

Ruby rolled her dark exotic eyes. "You two are hopeless. Well hurry up! The baby is coming!" She lifted the long skirt of her walking day dress to run up the marble stairs.

Castiel found Dean helping Meg ascend the stairs. His eyes became bigger and rounder. "Is it time?" His Adam's apple bobbed profusely. Dean nodded, as Meg tightened her hold on his large and bronzed hand.

The future father met them halfway in the spiral staircase. He smiled at Dean, before lifting his pregnant wife in his arms. Cas carried Meg bridal style up the never-ending stairs. Ruby and Dean followed the expecting parents.

Castiel deposited his wife on his canopied bed. Meg perspired profusely. She gnashed her teeth hard, and her small pale hands palmed her lower swollen abdomen. Another   
contraction assailed the petite brunette. She arched her neck backwards and screamed. Meg glared daggers at her husband, who fluffed two fat goose feather pillows to make her comfortable.

"This is your fault, Castiel Milton!" Rivulets of sweat streamed down her temple.

Ruby delicately wiped the perspiration from her lover, before tying her long curls in a messy bun. "Mi amor, your beautiful baby will be here before we know it." She kissed Meg's temple.

Castiel stood at Ruby's opposite side of the bed. He caressed Meg’s arms. "Can you sit? We need to change your clothes. You're drenched in sweat, my dear."

Ruby cleared her throat discreetly, while glancing at the duke. Dean blushed and scurried out of the chamber. Lady Isis appeared in the hallway flocked by Gabriel, Balthazar and Chuck. She donned a serviceable grey gown and her dark hair was tied in a braid. "Is my grandchild ready to make his or her debut?" She held Dean's hands for several seconds. Her proximity provided Dean a sense of tranquility. The duke nodded and made room for Isis. The four men remained in the sitting room adjacent to Castiel's private bed chamber.

Lady Isis assisted Ruby in dressing the mother to be in a loose fitting, cotton peach nightgown. "Osiris, take your wife to the wingback chair. The birthing process should be more comfortable for Meg if she is to sit there."

"Yes, mother." Castiel carried his wife to the chair.

As soon as he delicately placed her on the wingback chair, Meg gripped his right hand. The petite woman’s strength astounded the archaeologist. Her frantic hold was close to breaking a few of his bones. "I hate you!" Meg bellowed at her husband, while a more excruciating contraction assailed her.

A female servant scurried inside the chamber with a bowl of hot water and towels. Isis took them from the girl and excused her. The extremely grateful servant glad to be out of the room. Lady Meg had become a hissing demoness. The girl prayed for a quick birth.

"Osiris, what is bloody wrong with you? Did you not hear me? Fetch me that ottoman for your wife." Isis rolled her eyes. Men were such simple-minded creatures.

"Mother, is it normal that Meg went into labor before her scheduled date." Castiel's pallor turned pale.

"Many first-time pregnancies are premature. No reason to worry."

Castiel forcefully yanked his hand from Meg's iron clad hold and moved across the chamber. He swiftly brought the ottoman and placed it in front of the wingback chair. Isis positioned Meg's legs on it. "Spread your thighs, my dear. You will be more comfortable."

Ruby slid the cotton gown up to Meg's hips. "Did someone fetch the midwife?"

Isis shook her head. "I required no assistance for Osiris' birth. Chuck and my late mother were the only ones present for my son's birth." She gazed at her only child with loving affection. Castiel smiled at his mother.

"Hold my hand Castiel Osiris Milton!" Meg yelled. Ruby dried perspiration from Meg's forehead and neck.

"Our child will be here soon, sweetheart. You are very brave," Cas mouthed against her temple.

"It better be a boy, because I am never going through this grueling pain ever again!" Meg's nails sunk deeply into the palm of Castiel's hand. He hissed, and then smiled at her.  
Lady Isis dragged a chair and placed it in front of the ottoman. "You are dilating at a rapid pace…that is good. Are you willing to walk around for a while? This should expedite the process."

Meg swallowed hard. "Yes, anything to accelerate the birthing process." She palmed her lower abdomen. Castiel helped her stand. The couple walked at a snail's pace. Ruby opened the double doors that separated the bed chamber from the sitting room.

The four men gathered in the sitting room stood on their feet. "What's happening?" Dean inquired, standing next to Castiel.

"Mother explained walking expedites the birth." Castiel cupped Dean's jaw. "I am going to be a father!" Tears pooled in Cas' electric blue eyes. "A new life is going to depend on me."

"You're gonna be a wonderful dad, Cas." Dean moved his jaw closer to Castiel's fingers. "I'll always be here for ya."

"I know my sun."

Chuck hugged his son right before the couple walked out into the hall. Isis joined her husband. Chuck took one of her hands and kissed each knuckle. "We are too young to be grandparents."

Isis giggled. "You shall be the most handsome grandfather in all of England."

Chuck kissed her gently on the lips. "You haven’t changed since the first time I laid eyes on you in Cairo. You still steal my breath away."

"Oh Charles, my silver-tongued angel." Isis raked her fingers through Chuck's brown hair that already sported gray strands.

Gabriel coughed. "The two of you are sickeningly sweet. Turned me off bon bons for at least one day."

Balthazar playfully patted Gabe's portly belly. "Perhaps that is a good thing, old chap." Gabe stuck out his tongue at his partner in crime.

"Charles, my love, accompany me to check everything in the nursery is prepared for our grandchild." The couple exited the sitting room holding hands.

Gabe leaned against the marble fireplace. The velvet curtains were opened. Sunlight poured into the sitting room. Balthazar glanced at the short gossip. The light made his honey orbs shine brightly and his hair was a melted honey color. Gabriel sipped bourbon. He smirked at Balthazar. The taller grey eyed man sauntered to him.

"Will we be as happy as those two in another twenty years?" Balthazar asked Gabriel. He dipped his head down and caught Gabe's lips in a passionate kiss.

Gabriel clung to the lapels of Balthy's day jacket. "We better, or I shall send Cleo after you."

"Love it, when you get feisty, my little trickster." Balthy palmed the round globes of Gabriel's derriere.

Meanwhile in Lady Isis' prized rose garden, Ruby played with Cleo. The panther loved getting her belly rubbed. Ruby sat on a bench underneath a behemoth oak tree. Red, pink and white roses surrounded her. Dean made his presence known by clearing his throat.

"May I join you?" He fiddled with something inside his trousers' pocket.

"I'd be honored, your grace." Ruby bit her plump pink lower lip. "I mean Dean."

"I couldn’t ask you something when Meg interrupted us." Dean ran his fingers through Cleo's soft black fur. The panther purred and lay on the grass with front legs stretched in front of her. She licked a paw and then decided to doze off.

Dean startled Ruby by kneeling in front of her and taking both of her hands in his. They fit perfectly within his large one. Her breath hitched. Dean clumsily fetched a small velvet box from inside his pocket. He gulped hard. With shaky fingers he opened the box. Ruby gasped. Inside was the most exquisite ring she'd ever laid eyes on. Diamond baguettes surrounded a large and square topaz stone. "The topaz reminds me of your eyes," the duke said. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dean, I do not know what to say." Ruby stood up.

"I have gotten to know you for quite some time, Lady Cortese, and I know you’d make a perfect Duchess of Campbell. Sammy is crazy about ya and well you can remain close to Lady Meg."

One of Ruby's finely arched brows rose. "So, our marriage would be like the Miltons?"

Dean nodded. "Yep and we'd only be intimate when I require an heir. You know I am faithful to Castiel."

"Just like I am to Meg." Ruby placed an errant curl behind her ear.

"Then what ya say, Lady Ruby. Will you become my duchess?" The wait was driving Dean bananas.

Ruby nodded. Dean grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Ruby giggled. The merry sound captured the parents to be attention from the manor's second floor. Meg and Castiel glanced down through a floor to ceiling window. "Dean finally found his duchess," Meg said. She did not enjoy witnessing the duke place a ring on Ruby's finger and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Castiel swallowed hard at the thought of sharing Dean with Lady Ruby in the bedroom. Now he knew exactly how Dean felt, when he told him he had impregnated Meg during their wedding trip. How many times would Dean need to be intimate with Ruby to get her with child? Castiel fervently hoped the child Meg was about to bring into the world was a boy. He really could not be intimate with her again. And to think he used to bed men and women before Dean returned to his life. Now he could not stomach having carnal   
relations with anyone that wasn’t his sun.

Meg doubled over and screamed in agony. "I think the baby is truly coming now!" Castiel led her back to his bed chamber. The faces of his ancestors in portraits stared at them, as the couple walked down the long-carpeted hall.

Castiel's parents ran out of the nursery. "Mother, I believe it is time!" Lady Isis held one of Meg's sweaty hands.

After she was positioned in the wingback chair, Isis checked if her daughter in law was fully dilated. "Your baby will be here soon, Osiris."

A new bowl of hot water was brought in. Isis washed her hands with isopropyl alcohol. "Meg, I need you to push as hard as you can. The baby should arrive at any moment now."

The future countess pushed hard. The veins in her neck popped out. Castiel held her hand and wiped perspiration from her brow. "You are doing wonderful, sweetheart."

After pushing for over an hour, and cursing at her husband, a tiny baby with a healthy set of lungs made its appearance. Isis showed her son how to cut the umbilical cord. Ruby wrapped the small bundle in a blanket. "I want to see the baby," Meg whispered weakly.

Ruby placed the newborn in her lover's arms. Meg traced the infant's soft downy cheek. "Welcome to the world, Adjo Dean." She kissed her son's cheek.

Castiel couldn’t speak due to a rush of emotions. He only stared at the small human being held in his wife's arms. He had a son. This tiny creature would become a future viscount when Castiel was no longer part of this world. Tears slid down Castiel's face. Isis knew her daughter in law was about to fall asleep due to exhaustion. She gently removed her grandson from her arms. She said an Egyptian blessing and then passed Adjo to Castiel.

"Adjo, meet your father, Osiris. He has been waiting for your arrival with fervent anticipation." Isis placed Adjo in Castiel's waiting arms. She illustrated to her son how to hold the baby's head properly. Castiel licked a tear from his own dry lips.

Ruby strolled by. She lightly caressed Adjo's cheek. "He is beautiful, Castiel."

"Thank you," Castiel whispered. He was too emotional to speak much.

"We need to take him to the nursery. The nanny is already there ready to bathe him." Isis ran a hand down her son's arm. He nodded. He bent down and kissed Meg's forehead. His wife fell asleep. He vacated the bed chamber. Ruby remained behind to sit at Meg's side.

"Let me see the little peanut!" Gabriel bellowed. Balthazar walked adjacent to him.

"He is going to be a heart breaker like his old man," Balthy said.

Chuck took his turn to hold his grandchild. "You did good, son. I can tell Adjo is already a strong fledgling."

"Osiris needs to take his son to be bathed. The physician is set to visit tomorrow to make sure Adjo is healthy." Isis opened the door for her son.

Castiel kissed her cheek. "Thank you for everything, mother."

"I love you, my boy." She patted his cheek affectionately.

Dean remained standing by the terrace door. He didn't know what to do. The Texan still couldn't believe Cas was a father. He vividly remembered the scared eight-year-old he met almost twenty years ago.

Castiel stopped by the door. "Aren't you coming with me, Dean?" He smiled at the duke. Dean licked his lips and followed father and newborn out of the sitting room. Chuck handed out cigars to Gabriel and Balthazar to celebrate the birth of his grandson.

Castiel begrudgingly handed his son to the nanny, who immediately went to bathe the newborn. "Congratulations, Cas." Dean embraced Castiel. Cas clung to his lover.

"I was terrified there would be complications since he was born premature, but I checked him, and he seems well. I counted all of his little fingers and toes, and they're all there."  
Dean reluctantly released Castiel. He had no idea if the nanny was aware of his and Cas' true relationship. It was better to avoid any malicious gossip. The two men watched the woman bathe the newborn in a small copper tub. Castiel instructed the woman to leave, and that he would dry his son and dress him.

Once they were alone. Dean pressed himself to Castiel's back, as his lover cared for his son tenderly. In no time, Adjo donned cloth nappies and a cotton shirt. Castiel turned to face Dean. "Want to hold him?"

"I'd be honored." Dean held the baby carefully. "He has Meg's coloring."

For the first time since his son's birth, Castiel Milton cried freely. "Cas, are you alright?"

Castiel took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "He won’t be ridiculed. His skin is fair...not like mine." He gazed at his bronzed hands.

"Oh Cas, you've been fretting over that all this time?" Dean's heart ached for Castiel.

"I never want Adjo to suffer for his skin being darker like I did. Crowley and Alistair were merciless with their taunting."

"Well those assholes are on their way to being worm chowder and can no longer hurt you. As for Adjo, he has all of us to look after him."

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Castiel gently combed fingers through his son's dark curls.

"For a baby he has a good head of hair," Dean chuckled. "He has your dimpled chin."

"I had not noticed. He does." Castiel gazed at Adjo fondly. The newborn stared at the two men.

"And the best thing of all is that he inherited his father's gorgeous eyes." Dean looked at Castiel.

"All newborns have blue eyes." Castiel said, as he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Nope, this little guys' orbs are other worldly like yours. Remember when I first met you I told you your eyes were a different shade of blue? It was as if God mixed all the shades of blue when he created your eyes."

The archaeologist blushed. Dean gazed at him adoringly. “And one last thing. I love your skin tone.” 

Castiel slid his arms around Dean's hips. "I love you so much, my sun."

"I love you, Osiris."

Castiel and Meg doted on their son. Isis and Chuck decided to stay for an extended visit. The proud grandparents spoiled Adjo. Sammy would visit the Milton estate daily after his tutoring sessions with Mister Singer. He played with Cleo, and then would visit Adjo in the nursery. Castiel told him he was the baby's honorary uncle. So, Sam felt protective of the infant.

And true to Dean's words, Adjo inherited his father's indescribable blue eyes. The baby cooed a lot and grasped the fingers of whoever fed or held him. He had a strong grip. 

When, Adjo Dean Milton turned three months old, he was baptized with Dean and Ruby serving as godparents. During the small intimate gathering celebrating the christening, Dean and Ruby announced they were getting married in three months. Everyone congratulated the engaged couple.

Adjo fell asleep, and Dean allowed Sam to join the men for port in the billiards room after dinner. Sammy scowled upon learning he would only drink apple cider. The men smoked cigars and drank port or whiskey, while the women drank tea and caught up on all the gossip. Gabriel would spend equal time with the women and the men. He did not want to miss any juicy aristocracy tidbits.

The men were enjoying a friendly game of billiards when Joshua interrupted them. "Pardon me, gentlemen, but Captain Harkness just arrived."

Castiel put down a billiards cue stick. "He's here?" He scurried out of the billiards room. Dean close at his heels.

Cas embraced his friend and colleague. "Please tell me you located it."

Harkness gave Castiel one of his devastating smiles. "Do I love participating in orgies?" He arched a brow.

"Where is it?" Cas asked enthusiastically.

"A greedy Italian baron purchased it from our friend. He plans on giving it to his mistress for her birthday in three weeks."

"Then Italy is my destination," Castiel stated.

Dean approached the two men. He nodded at Harkness. "You mean we're going to Italy."

Castiel whipped his head at Dean. "You need to stay here and help Ruby plan your nuptials. John can go with me to retrieve the Falling Star."

"Hell no, Cas! I'm going with ya and that's final. Ruby can handle the wedding plans. I'm going and there's nothing you can do or say to prevent me from doing so."

Castiel inched closer to the duke. He traced Dean's jaw with a thumb. "Very well...we’ll go to Italy together. And then we need to go to Egypt."

Dean's brows furrows. "Egypt?"

Cas kissed him softly on the lips. "There is something we must do there before you marry Ruby."


	21. Eternal Vows & the Fallen Star

Captain Harkness procured Dean an invitation to Count Giuseppe Rossi's mistress' 21st birthday ball. The balding and rotund Italian salivated at the thought of having such an illustrious guest at his gathering. He would be the envy of Tuscan high society. The oily nobleman lived in a massive villa surrounded by acres upon acres of olive trees and vineyards. Giuseppe inherited a massive fortune from his late father and kept amassing more wealth due to his lucrative olive oil and wine businesses.

The greedy obese bastard ended buying the Falling Star from Neelkanth, Cas' and Harkness' arch nemesis for a hefty sum. Rossi planned on presenting the majestic and one of a kind diamond to Julia, his young mistress after her birthday ball. The man's wife currently stayed in the family's mansion in Rome. She chose to keep a blind eye to her wayward husband's never-ending affairs. Julia wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last in the line of mistresses in Giuseppe's life.

Harkness purposely put himself in the nobleman's way. He flirted with Julia, who was fucking one of the young men that worked for her lover in the olive business. The Captain found the young lovers going at it against an olive tree. He decided to wait until they finished their raunchy business, before approaching the curvy blonde. Harkness knocked her corset off by speaking fluent Italian and smiling a lot at her. John knew his dimples were a deadly weapon.

The archaeologist basically blackmailed Julia. If she didn't procure an appointment with him and Rossi, John would be forced to bring her secret affair with olive boy to light. The girl turned deathly pale and swiftly accepted his proposal. The day after, found Harkness sharing a bottle of red wine and a freshly baked loaf of bread dipped in olive oil with Rossi. The two men took advantage of the breezy and sunny afternoon to conduct their business meeting in the villa's terrace.

Harkness told Rossi he came on behalf of the Duke of Campbell, who wanted to go into business with him. The nobleman's beady eyes shined at the prospect of his fortune growing bigger. That is when Rossi invited the Duke of Campbell to Julia's birthday celebration. He also invited the Captain.

The night of the ball, Harkness and Dean arrived at a quarter till eleven. The festivities were in full swing. Every single guest held a glass of wine or champagne in their hand. Rossi hobbled over to the two men. He shook Dean's hand with a lot of enthusiasm. Dean cringed inwardly since the oily man's hands sweated profusely. Rossi beckoned Julia to join them.

The petite blonde batted her long lashes at Dean. Her big round hazel eyes undressed him. At least she could imagine it was the beautiful bronzed aristocrat pounding into her tonight. Each time Giuseppe fucked her, Julia closed her eyes, while his whale like body smothered her in bed. Carpenters constructed three different beds due to Giuseppe's weight and over enthusiasm. A month has passed since they fornicated to Julia’s relief.

Giuseppe's body emitted a scent of cheese and olive oil. She doused the silk bed sheets and pillowcases with lavender perfume. This way she didn't get the urge to gag during Giuseppe's rutting sessions. Julia also made sure to eat early in the afternoons, when she knew Giuseppe planned on visiting her bed. Tonight, she’d ride her whale of a lover and close her eyes. Julia licked her crimson lips. The Duke of Campbell is a living and breathing Adonis statue come to life and she wouldn’t have any problem, imagining the aristocrat as her imaginary lover.

Julia stood ramrod straight to display more of her ample bosom. The tight bodice of her maroon ball gown left nothing to the imagination. She asked the duke to be her partner for the waltz. Italians weren't as formal as the British, when it came to proper ballroom etiquette. Dean smiled and offered her his hand. The duke allowed the minx to take the lead since his moves were the opposite of smooth.

Harkness sipped wine and listened to Rossi blab on and on about how he planned in surprising his little butterfly with the Falling Star. John grinned. "You're such a pathetic cuckold," Harkness thought to himself.

Two hours later two male servants rolled in a cart that held a four-tier vanilla cake decorated with edible lilacs. The filling consisted of raspberries and white chocolate. All the guests were provided with a glass of champagne. Rossi made a toast for Julia. Servants served all the guests cake afterward. The musicians created a beautiful quadrille, the last dance of the night. Julia wanted to dance with Dean once more, but Rossi as the host and her lover had the honor.

Dean and Harkness smoked cheroots in the terrace. Most of the guests already left. The remaining people remained in the ballroom washing down more wine and champagne. Dean felt a small rock hit him on the chest. The Winchester tossed the cheroot stub on the ground.

Castiel appeared from an olive grove. He was dressed from head to toe in black. "Is it safe for me to go upstairs?"

Harkness nodded. "A servant is preparing the master's chamber. It’s the only lit window in the second floor."

"I can handle that." Castiel winked at Dean.

"The climb is short. Just wait for the servant to leave the room and then enter." Dean informed his lover.

"Thank you, my sun." Castiel disappeared again into the ebony night.

"He better not take long in getting the diamond. I'm giving him two hours. He doesn't return to the pensione on time; I'll come and get him," Dean told the Captain.

"You underestimate your man. Castiel has gotten himself out of some slippery situations in the past. Let us not forget his former lothario ways. He escaped a ton of second story balconies, when husbands returned home to their wives." John slapped Dean on the back. The Winchester hated to think about Cas' former sexual escapades.

The bumbling maid took forever to fold silk sheets over a gigantic canopied bed. Castiel had never laid eyes on such a massive bed in his entire life. It was so high; steps were needed to climb it. Cas chuckled. The corpulent count needed that particular bed to support him. Castiel stood sentry outside the chamber's balcony. He rolled his eyes, when the stupid servant dropped a vase. A drunk snail could outpace the blasted woman. Cas glanced at his silver pocket watch. Twenty minutes passed and felt like a damn eternity. The bloody woman moved as slow as a tortoise, and when she almost finished a task, she dropped an item. Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. The woman sprayed perfume all over the bed. She poured wine into two goblets, and finally vacated the chamber.

"It's about bloody time, you simpleton," Castiel murmured in the dark. He counted to twenty and silently entered the chamber. Cas coughed due to the strong smell of lavender that permeated the vast, crimson velvet decorated quarters. Footsteps approached the bedroom door. Castiel whipped his head from side to side to see where he could hide. He decided on a cherry wood cupboard. He barely had any space, but it was the only option.

The doors opened. Female giggles littered the atmosphere. Rossi's lover was obviously inebriated. The insipid girl giggled and made fun of a woman, whose nipples popped out of her outlandish gown. Castiel could see through a slit in front of him. Rossi's heavy footsteps echoed across the chamber.

Julia undressed and climbed the bed's steps. The blonde knelt in the middle of the mattress. She displayed her assets to Rossi. She arched her shoulders, so her large breasts were more prominent. Her small hands cupped her mound. "I shaved for you, mio amore."

Castiel should have brought the bottle of wine into the cupboard. It was going to be a long night. Rossi undressed slowly. It sure wasn't because he was seducing his harlot. The man breathed hard and heavy. Cas gagged, when the man stood nude in front of the bed. Rolls that looked like white dough comprised his lower back. Cellulite adorned his thighs and bulbous buttocks.

"Please get in bed," Castiel thought to himself. This Julia person deserved a fortune just for having sex with the Beluga whale.

"Come to mi, bella. I have your gift."

Julia scampered down the bed like a spider monkey. Rossi retrieved something from his evening jacket's pocket. He placed a jewelry box on Julia's opened palm. Castiel perked up. Julia opened the velvet box and gasped. "This is the most exquisite diamond I have ever seen!" She fingered the Falling Star.

"Queen Nefertiti bestowed it upon her most faithful servant on her deathbed."

"Grazie!" Julia jumped up and down.

"You will be the envy of all, little one," Rossi took the box from his mistress and placed it over an oval table situated next to the cupboard.

He carried Julia to the bed. The man was out of breath by the time he placed Julia on the bed. The couple skipped foreplay and the blonde quickly mounted Rossi. Castiel fought the urge to laugh. The scene in front of him reminded him of a jockey riding an elephant. His eyes landed on Julia's pert little ass. The girl did have a beautiful body. In his former wild days, Cas would've had the girl on her hands and knees. But now the very thought held no appeal.

Loud moans and the sound of the bedposts banging hard against the wall were heard clearly in the cupboard. Castiel rolled his eyes. "The things I do for you, mother."

Five minutes later, Rossi finally climaxed. Julia rode him like a deranged jockey, until she experienced orgasm. Giuseppe screamed for a servant to come and turn off the lamp.   
Castiel shook his head. "Lazy bastard," he thought to himself.

When he heard the servant close the door behind him, Castiel pressed his ear against the cupboard's door. Minutes passed by. Once he heard even breathing coming from outside, he stealthily opened the door. He was careful not to make any noise. It was bloody hard to make his way in the pitch darkness. Luckily, the diamond rested on a table by the cupboard. Castiel felt his way around the table. He smiled, when his hand landed on the jewelry box. Cas hid the box inside his black jacket.

He walked slowly towards the balcony door. At least moonlight seeped through the velvet curtains. Julia heard a faint noise. "Who goes there?"

Castiel froze. Shit! He had one foot on the balcony. He held his breath. The sound of Julia lying down again calmed his nerves. Cas placed his other foot outside. Julia didn't utter another word. He finally escaped into the cool night.

He met Dean and Harkness at the nearest port. Dean hugged him hard. "God I thought you were caught with your hand in the jellybean jar." Cas kissed Dean's temple.

"We better hurry. The ship is scheduled to leave for Cairo in half an hour," Harkness piped in. He left the lovers and headed to the ship.

The voyage to Cairo lasted two weeks. Dean and Castiel stood outside on the evening they were set to arrive in Egypt. Seagulls flew in circles over the ship. "This is an indication we are close to land," Castiel informed his lover. Dean stood behind him and circled his arms around Cas' narrow waist. No one was on deck in the section they were at.

"I have longed to bring you here for a while now." Castiel held Dean's hands.

"What is it that we are doing here exactly?" Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Patience is a virtue, my sun. You shall see tomorrow night." Castiel leaned backwards.

As soon as they descended the ship, Dean was in awe of the busy port. Merchants put away their goods that consisted of spices, colored carpets and tapestries stands. A young boy sold stuffed caramel walnuts. Cas' eyes lit up. They were his favorite treat. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but these were an exception.

He bought two dozen and offered some to his lover and Harkness. "You're adorable, Osiris. I can tell Egypt is your true home," Dean affectionately said.

Harkness hailed a carriage. The skinny toothless driver was given the address to the Milton's home. Charles purchased the two-story house for Isis as a wedding gift. Her cousin, Akasha lived there with her fourteen-year-old daughter, Jesminda.

The servants greeted the three men kindly. Akasha and Jesminda took to Dean immediately. Jesminda was a beautiful girl with straight black hair, honey skin and almond shaped hazel eyes. She spoke three languages. Dean whispered to Cas, "Sammy’s gonna love her."

A servant brought a tray of Palace bread and almond tahini date balls along with shai which Dean was told is tea. Egyptian food enraptured the duke in a heartbeat. This filled Cas' heart with glee. Harkness already knew the house's layout. He excused himself and went in search of the guestroom he usually stayed in.

Castiel gave his lover a tour of the house. Ceiling fans hung over every single chamber. Floor to ceiling windows were found throughout. Marble and wood made up the floors. Each bedroom connected to its own balcony. In the balcony lotus flowers bloomed. "This place is special," Dean told Cas.

"I always feel at ease here," Castiel said, as he led his lover to the bed. Instead of the common wood frame, the bedposts were made of brass. White lace netting covered the bed to avoid mosquito bites during summer nights. The two men fell asleep instantly in each other's arms.

Castiel woke Dean early the following morning. They shared a light breakfast. He instructed Dean to wear comfortable and casual clothing. So, the two men dressed in beige trousers and white shirts which they rolled up their elbows. Akasha prepared a picnic basket for the couple. A stable hand saddled two white horses for them. Cas told Dean brief anecdotes of the places of historical significance they rode by.

Three hours later, they arrived at Philae. Castiel held Dean's hand and led him to a temple. "What are we doing here?"

"Stop asking questions will you." Cas dragged him inside.

Light poured in through the windows. Statues of gods and goddesses gazed down at them. Castiel stopped in front of an eight-foot statue of a woman with a headdress in the shape of throne. A pair of horns with a sun disc also adorned the headdress. "This is the Goddess Isis," Castiel's eyes locked with Dean's.

The Winchester's mouth was shaped like an O. "Your mother was named in her honor?"

Castiel nodded. "I brought you here to this temple that was built in honor of Isis. Not only because my mother is her name sake, but due to Isis being referred to as the goddess of marriage."

Dean furrowed his brows. "I’m lost."

Cas chuckled. He held Dean's hands. "We won’t ever be legally married. Before you marry Ruby, I want to pledge my eternal love to you here."

Dean grinned. "Osiris, ya big sap." He tightened his grip on his lover's hands.

Castiel cleared his throat. "I want to recite a poem I deciphered during my first excavation from the Middle Kingdom."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn it, Cas! I ain’t prepared."

"It does not matter to me. I need you to know how I truly feel."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. "Let's get this rodeo started then, sweetheart."

Castiel pulled Dean with him. The two men stood directly in front of the Isis statue. Cas began to recite the poem, he knew by heart.

"The earth trembled as you passed by,

Turning everything sacred as you walked.

And you set your green eyes upon me for the first time,  
speaking at me with the depth of the night  
...like a nightingale who doesn't need its wings to fly.

What a blessing it is to be worthy of your look.  
I have seen rain on the desert,  
and all impossible things coming true.  
All of my prayers carry your name.

I wish to be pure so that I can desire you.  
Take me as you will.  
Your slave"

Dean couldn't breathe. Tears swam in his forest green eyes. A lump formed in his throat. God he loved Castiel Osiris Milton more than life itself. He waited for his heartbeat to return to its normal pace.

"I love you, Dean Michael Winchester. You are the love of my life." Castiel kissed Dean tenderly.

"Shit I don't know what to say, Osiris. No way I can top that." Dean tugged one of his earlobes hard, turning it red.

"Just say what comes from your heart, my sun." Castiel traced Dean's jaw with a thumb.

Dean licked his lips nervously. "I've never been good with words, but here goes." Castiel chuckled.

"My life was incomplete after I left England all those years ago. Inside I always felt cold and empty. It wasn't until we met again that I finally felt whole and warm. You're my everything, Castiel Osiris Milton. I give you my heart, body and soul for all eternity, my gorgeous Egyptian God."

Cas choked up. "And you aren't good with words?" He pulled Dean closer by tugging at his waistband. He kissed Dean longingly.

When they stopped to breathe properly, Dean mouthed against Cas' jaw, "I love you so much."

Castiel stared up at the statue of Isis. "Now she has given us her blessing. We do not need a legal document or a church ceremony to state we are married. After saying our own vows under the wise eyes of Isis, you are my husband."

"And you are mine," Dean said. His voice cracked due to all the emotions he felt now.

Castiel showed Dean the old ruins of the area. After sunset, he led his husband to a Sycamore tree. Dean opened the wicker basket Akasha procured for them. He fetched a blanket and spread it over the sand. Castiel served a light supper for the two of them and opened a bottle of wine. They ate a little and drank half of the bottle.

The full moon made its presence known in the indigo night sky. Castiel leaned against the tree. Dean removed his clothes. Cas' eyes lingered over each new exposed patch of skin. He let his husband undress him. Once he was completely nude, Dean straddled him. He stretched his arm and rummaged through the basket. He grinned in triumph upon finding a small bottle of olive oil.

He covered his fingers with it. Dean prepared himself. Castiel's eyes darkened. Cas' mouth plundered Dean's lips. The two men kissed voraciously. Dean settled comfortably on Castiel's lap. He guided the blue-eyed man's engorged shaft inside him.

Castiel planted his hands on Dean's hipbones. He kissed the Winchester's upper chest, as he thrust deeper into him. Dean held on to Cas' shoulders. He rode his lover fast and hard. "Deeper, Cas…I need to feel all of you in me." Dean said the words in Cas' mouth.

The bark of the tree scratched Castiel's back. The rough feeling didn't faze him. Their lovemaking went from wild to gentle. Dean came first, and Cas soon followed. Their bodies still shuddered. The wind picked up. Castiel licked sweat from Dean's clavicle. Cas lay down on the rumpled blanket, bringing Dean with him. He wiped semen from both of their satiated bodies with a handkerchief from the basket.

Castiel fingered the sun necklace he gave Dean. The Winchester removed a plain gold band from his left ring finger. He nibbled his swollen lower lip. "I want ya to wear it always."

Cas shook his head. "Dean, that is your mother's wedding band. I cannot accept it."

"I love you. Please take it and promise to always wear it."

Castiel removed his wedding band from his marriage to Meg and slid it on his right hand's ring finger. Dean slid Mary's ring on Cas' finger. "Mom would've wanted it to be yours." Castiel glanced at Dean's mother's ring. It fit him perfectly, a good omen.

"Thank you, Dean. I promise to never take it off." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

They fell asleep under the Sycamore tree. The stars twinkling, one shined the most...the star Cas named the Destiel star.


	22. Christenings, Weddings & Bad News

Upon their return home, Castiel devoted all his time to Adjo, who each day turned more into a tiny replica of his papa, except for the light skin tone, which he inherited from his mother. The baby was happy all the time. It was rare to see Adjo without a smile on his small oval face. The baby loved to laugh and wave his chubby arms in the air. Adjo always laughed uncontrollably whenever his father blew raspberries on his pudgy tummy.

While Castiel bonded with his son, Dean was caught in the whirlwind of his wedding preparations. Ruby's parents paid for Paris' most in demand couturier and designer to sail to London. The proud parents desired for their only daughter's wedding to a duke to be the event of the season. Fortunately, Ambassador Cortese got along smashingly with his future son in law. They shared a love for brandy and archery. Don Cortese never knew that Dean allowed him to win every time they embarked in target practice competitions.

Ruby's mother, Senora Lucrecia arranged for a Spanish chef, who served the King and Queen of Spain to cater the event. Dean was a nervous wreck. The nuptials were less than two weeks away. As the groom, it was expected of him to dance a waltz with his new bride. Alas, Dean was born with two left feet. He fretted for the moment where he’d make an ass of himself. Dean pictured his bow legs stiffening up, while he tried to lead Ruby in a waltz. His big feet would incessantly stomp on her dainty ones. All the assembled snobby aristocrats were gonna have a field day. Poor Ruby's future included a walking cane in it. Couldn't Appalachian fiddles be played at the damn shindig?!

Dean banged his forehead gently against a window with a perfect view of the garden. Charlie the peacock ran after one of the gardeners. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He hated all the pomp and circumstance. He felt a headache forming in the center of his forehead. He felt a vein tick on his right temple. A large hand landed gently on his shoulder. Castiel pressed himself against Dean's back. He kissed his lover's shoulder. "A shilling for your thoughts," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. He felt tense knots on the duke’s broad shoulders, so Cas massaged them away.

The duke moaned. "Never stop, sweetheart. Your hands feel heavenly."

"What has you troubled?" Castiel sunk his fingers deeper into the tense and hard tissue.

"It's all the brouhaha surrounding the wedding. Why can't we just go to Gretna Green and elope there?" Dean rolled his shoulders. Castiel ceased massaging Dean's shoulders. 

"Hey! I didn't tell ya to stop."

Castiel rolled his eyes and resumed his earlier actions. "I saw that!" Dean's eyes clashed with his in the window. Cas chuckled.

"You need to relax, my sun. I shall be with you every step of the way. I arranged for London's most sought-after tailor to visit you tomorrow. You need to look smashing on your big day."

"Damn it, Cas! Why can't I wear one of my hoity toity outfits?" Dean turned around. He crossed his arms and tapped his right foot on the marble floor. He pouted.

Castiel grinned. "Right this moment, you look exactly like the eight year old I met."

Dean pouted more. "At times like these, I wish I could hop on a ship to America and resume my old life. I'd just worry about digging oil wells."

"You do not mean that." Castiel looked crushed.

Dean realized he'd stuck his foot in his mouth. His arms slid around Cas' trim waist. He made sure no nosy servants were in the area. Dean pulled Castiel closer. He tenderly kissed the top of Cas' head. "You know I'd never leave England. Not while you're here, sweetheart. Wherever you are, that's home to me."

Castiel clung to his lover...no his husband. After the intimate ceremony the two of them shared in Egypt, Cas considered Dean his spouse. Meg was his wife in name only, but Dean was the husband of his heart.

"To answer your inquiry about why you need new clothes; the answer is very simple. The King and Queen are to be present at your nuptials." Castiel adjusted the collar of Dean's bottle green jacket.

"Even worse...I'm gonna make an ass of myself in front of royalty." Dean clenched his jaw.

"Dean, the royals are humans like us. They poop and piss just like we do."

This earned a hearty laugh from the duke. "I reckon you're right." He kissed Cas hard on the lips. "There's still one major problem."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. Dean always thought his hubby looked adorable doing that. "What is it?"

"Can't waltz. I was born with two left feet. Ruby is gonna need crutches after we dance." Dean sat on a velvet window seat.

"Is that all?" Castiel stood in front of him.

"All the aristos are going to mock me even more. They still refer to me as the Cowboy duke."

"Dean, screw them all. Your friends and family love you just the way you are. Even the King and Queen are crazy about you, so cease all this fretting."

"I guess you're right."

"How about I teach you the waltz? We can practice in the afternoons." Cas smiled down at him.

Dean arched a brow. "You showed some smooth moves at your wedding reception."

"You see, Dean. You shall be in the right hands."

The first lesson turned into a fiasco. Dean and Cas locked themselves in the Campbell manor's vast and opulent music room. The duke stomped on the archaeologist's feet a plethora of times. Castiel took two breaks to allow his battered feet to rest and recuperate. Dean was truly a menace on the dance floor.

When it seemed as if the duke got the hang of things, he stepped on Castiel's tight toe hard. Cas winced and extricated himself from Dean's hold. He hopped around on one foot. Dean inwardly cringed and swore up a storm. Castiel called it a day. He sat on the piano's bench to nurse his throbbing toe. Dean winced upon seeing the slightly swollen and red toe.

"I'm so sorry, Osiris. I told you I'm a fucking menace!" He knelt in front of Castiel and took the bruised toe in hand. Dean kissed it twice. "There…all better."  
Cas looked as if he was seconds away from strangling his husband. "Come on, Cas! It's not like I didn't warn ya." Dean gazed at him with sad puppy eyes. Cas' demeanor remained neutral. Dean stood up and peppered kisses all over Castiel's face and neck. Once Cas reciprocated the kisses, the duke began to undress. Castiel's eyes darkened when Dean splayed himself nude over the grand piano. He bent his knees and opened his thighs. His right hand palmed his cock and began stroking it. The sunlight emitted through the terrace doors cast a bronze hue around him.

Castiel licked his chapped lips, while undressing in a frenzy. Bronze buttons flew in the air. He soon covered Dean's body. Cas made his way down and opened the banquet that waited for him. His tongue found its way inside Dean. The duke held to Castiel's hair, while the blue-eyed man feasted on him. His toes curled into the piano's ivory keys. Incoherent notes played and echoed through the manor's first floor. Zachariah, the butler, who cleaned a marble statue in the hall way dropped the feather duster he used. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. The butler didn't want to know what caused the deranged piano playing.

Adjo’s christening occurred the Sunday before the much-anticipated wedding. The intimate ceremony took place in the Campbell estate's chapel. The local vicar happily officiated the christening. The sixty-five-year-old man had also officiated Castiel's own baptism. Upon marrying Chuck, Isis converted to Christianity; even though she still practiced the beliefs she grew up with in Egypt.

Dean held his godchild as the vicar poured holy water over his head. Adjo screamed at the top of his little lungs when the cold water hit him. Meg wanted to hold her baby boy. After the vicar blessed the boy, Dean returned the wailing infant to his mother, but before he did, Dean kissed Adjo's forehead.

The Miltons invited the vicar to a small gathering hosted by the duke. Sammy was taken with the baby and bounced him up and down. After giving a toast, Dean escorted the guests to the manor's formal dining room. Everyone feasted on turtle soup, roasted pheasant stuffed with walnuts and cranberries and sautéed lamb chops. Footmen constantly poured champagne into each guest's flutes.

The vicar left after dinner. He was scheduled to marry a young couple from a neighboring village. Dean gave him a hefty donation for his modest church. The man left extremely grateful.

Bobby and Sam retired to the library for a geography lesson. Sammy pouted as the gruff older man led him away from the festivities. Castiel walked to the marble fireplace in the manor's largest sitting room. He fetched a long, rectangular box. Cas cleared his throat. He turned to face Isis. She sat on a wing backed chair close to the fireplace, bouncing her grandson on her lap. Adjo donned a beautiful lace christening gown. She lovingly kissed the baby's head.

"Mother, do not believe for a moment, we forgot about your birthday. Turning fifty is quite an accomplishment."

"Today is Adjo's day...not mine." Isis gazed fondly at her grandchild. Adjo bestowed a gummy smile to his grandma.

"Aw he inherited Cassie's gummy smile," Gabriel cooed. Dean, who stood next to him, elbowed the trickster. Gabe scowled at the duke.

"I got you a special present, mother. I promised I would get it for you...ever since I was a small boy, after you told me the tale of its origin." Castiel presented the box to Isis.

Her dark almond shaped eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Meg took Adjo. Isis lifted the velvet lid with shaky fingers. She audibly gasped. The yellow diamond shined brightly in the center of a topaz necklace. "Osiris, however did you manage to find it?" Isis' voice shook with emotion.

"It is a long story, which I shall save for another time. I promised you it would adorn you." Castiel knelt in front of Isis. He held her hands and kissed them. "Thank you for being your amazing and courageous self. I could never ask for a better mother."

Tears streamed down Isis' bronzed complexion. She held Cas to her bosom. "My boy, it is I, who is so proud of you. Life has not been easy for you, but thanks the Gods, you are finally happy, and found the love of your life. And Amun blessed you with a beautiful and healthy son."

Castiel embraced his mother tightly. Isis smoothed his hair. Cas melted into the warm hug. Chuck cleared his throat. Emotions overcame the viscount. Balthazar discreetly wiped his eyes and blew his nose with a handkerchief.

Chuck pointed at the enchanting necklace. "May I?" Isis nodded. Her husband placed the jewel around her delicate neck and clasped the necklace into place.

"It befits you, my lady," Ruby smiled at Isis.

"No jewel could ever eclipse your beauty, my love." Chuck said to his wife of thirty years. "You haven't changed since the first time I laid eyes on you at the bazaar in Cairo."

"Oh, stop it." Isis gently hit his upper arm.

Chuck captured her hands and held them. "My love, I want us to live in Cairo from now on. I know you miss your homeland. We’ll spend the remainder of our lives there."

"Are you serious, Charles?"

Castiel stood up and joined Dean by the fireplace. "Yes, my love. I shall only return to England, when Parliament is in session, but the rest of the year I will be with you in Cairo."  
Isis leapt from the wingback chair and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders. "I love you so much, Charles!" They shared a chaste kiss on the lips. Their friends and family applauded. Adjo clapped, too. "Happy birthday, my queen."

The afternoon of Dean's and Ruby's wedding arrived. The lavish nuptials were set to take place in St. Paul's Cathedral. Dean emptied his stomach twice that day. Zachariah prepared an herbal tea to help soothe his digestive system. Castiel came early. Before assisting the duke in getting dressed, Cas helped Dean bathe, and in the process pleasured him orally. It was the least he could do. After all, Dean gave him that gift before Cas' own wedding.

Dean's valet entered his master's bed chamber, once Castiel gave him the signal to do so. He dressed in an adjoining chamber, where the other male wedding participants did the same. Sammy served as best man.

Bobby, Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar left in a carriage to the cathedral. Castiel would join Dean on his ride to the church. Zachariah knocked on Dean's bed chamber door before entering. He cleared his throat.

Castiel was almost finished in clasping an emerald pin he'd bestowed to Dean for the special occasion. "What is it, Zachy boy?" Dean grinned at the butler.

"I wanted to say, your grace that the old duke would be very proud of you. Lady Cortese is going to make a proper duchess. Congratulations, sir." Zachariah bowed and vacated  
the chamber.

Castiel led Dean to a standing oval mirror. He stood behind his lover. "You are going to outshine the bride, my sun."

Dean blushed. "You're a big sap, Cas."

"And you are pretty with your pouty lips created for sin and those enchanting forest green eyes. And those freckles are so delicious; I always want to lick each one of them."

"I am not pretty!" Dean scowled at Cas.

Castiel turned him around. "You are the most beautiful amongst God's creations." He kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"God, I love ya so damn much, Osiris." Dean kissed Castiel longingly. He fingered his mother’s wedding band on his husband’s finger.

"Alright we need to stop, or you shall be late for your own wedding." Castiel retrieved a black top hat from the night stand and placed it on Dean's head. The duke rolled his eyes.

"Is the darn walking stick necessary?"

"You know the answer to that, love." Castiel handed the stylish, silver walking stick to the duke.

Cas smoothed the sleeves of Dean's black jacket that came along with a starched and impeccably ironed, white shirt. The emerald pin glowed in the center of a white cravat. An emerald waistcoat brought color to the outfit. The trousers were neatly pressed and shiny black leather buttoned shoes covered his feet. Castiel donned similar clothes, except his waistcoat was navy blue.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"I reckon so." Dean smiled at Cas.

Dean almost retched for the third time that day, while marching down the never-ending aisle. White rose petals littered the carpeted cathedral floor. The floral arrangements consisted of white and lavender hybrid tea roses. Castiel held Dean by his lower back as the two of them walked towards the aisle. Castiel joined his wife and parents in one of the front pews. He winked at Dean. The duke nervously straightened his cravat. Sammy stood straight and tall next to his older brother.

Commotion was heard in the back of the cathedral. Royal guards entered the house of worship. King George V, who succeeded King Edward almost a year ago and his wife, who was known as Queen May regally entered the cathedral. All the guests rose and bowed or curtsied at the royal couple. The royals nodded at Dean when they walked by the altar. The duke wiped his brow and bowed along with Sam and the bishop. Royal guards escorted their majesties up to a private balcony.

Sammy noticed his brother go pale. "Take deep breaths, big brother. This circus should be over soon." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. The organist began to play the traditional wedding march.

The doors opened revealing Ruby and her father. Ruby resembled an exotic fairy tale princess. Her dark hair hung in loose curls down the back of her diamond and flower embroidered lace gown. A veil was pinned to the top of her head. The dress' six-foot train was held by two adorable six-year-old twin girls, who were the daughters of the Earl of Sussex.

Dean smiled at his bride to be. Ruby was truly beautiful. He was a lucky son of a gun. Their children were going to be gorgeous and she would make a great mom. Plus, she was more than dandy with his arrangement with Castiel. The ambassador placed his daughter's hand in Dean's palm.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The bishop asked.

"I do," the ambassador replied. He lifted Ruby's veil and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Te amo, hija mia."

"Te amo, papa."

Ruby's mother sniffed into a handkerchief. Meg held Castiel's hand right before the bride and groom exchanged vows and rings. The ceremony ended in under an hour. After the bishop pronounced them husband and wife, and introduced Ruby as the new Duchess of Campbell, the two hundred guests applauded.

The parents and family hugged the newlyweds first. Castiel embraced Dean and discreetly kissed the side of his neck. The duke tightened the hug. The photographer, who worked exclusively for the royals, took photographs of the wedding party and their closest friends. The King and Queen gave Dean and Ruby their blessings. One of the young princes was struck with a bad cold; so, they would not be able to attend the reception. Dean and Ruby thanked them gracefully for attending the religious ceremony.

The moment Dean dreaded finally arrived. The two hundred guests assembled in the duke's London manor's ballroom. Before feasting on the lavish dinner buffet, the duke and duchess would share their first dance as husband and wife. The orchestra played the start of a Viennese waltz.

Ruby knew her husband was a bundle of nerves. "You’ll be fine. All you must do is relax. I will follow your lead." She winked at him.

Dean led with finesse. The couple glided across the marble dance floor right underneath a behemoth of a chandelier. The perfume of tea party roses permeated in the air. Pride filled Castiel. Dean danced the waltz smoothly. It looked like the newlyweds glided across the vast chamber. The duke didn't seem to be nervous at all. Meg rose on tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "He had a wonderful teacher." Cas smiled down at his wife.

The wedding became the social event of the season. All of London's aristocracy spoke about it for over a week. Castiel and Dean made slow and gentle love on the newlywed's wedding night. The following morning Dean and Ruby embarked on a three-month wedding trip to Greece and Turkey. Now Cas knew exactly how wretched Dean felt after he and Meg left on their honeymoon.

The days lagged for an eternity for the duration of the three months. Castiel immersed himself in his son and funding his next excavation trip. Captain Harkness and he planned on leading a group of archaeology students to the Caspian Sea. Ancient tribes lived close to that sea and Cas and John knew relics would be found there.

Meg was upset her husband was going to partake in an excavation trip. Castiel promised her it would be his last. Meg rolled her eyes. "Broken promises. That is what you said last time. Adjo needs his father."

"It won’t be for another six months. Addy should be walking and saying one or two words by that time. I promise one last excavation and then I’ll be all yours." He kissed Meg on the cheek and tickled Adjo's tummy.

"Dean is not going to like hearing the news." Meg arched a brow and left to help bathe her son.

The duke and duchess returned three months and two weeks after the wedding. Ruby glowed and Dean's skin was more bronzed. The trip did wonders for them. The women quickly locked themselves in the duchess' private chambers. After sharing passionate kisses, Meg and Ruby sat Indian style on the center of the massive bed.

Meg chewed on her lower lip. She traced patterns on the embroidered quilt. "Did the two of you sleep together?"

Ruby cupped Meg's cheek. "We were intimate on our last night aboard the ship." She blushed. "We drank a lot of wine. The two of us barely remember anything."

"At least you got that out of the way. We will know if you carry his child within two months." Meg kissed Ruby softly on the mouth. "I missed you so much."

"Yo tambien, amor mio."

Dean was unable to spend alone time with Castiel. An elderly tenant died, and he made an appearance at his funeral. Then the man in charge of the estate's bookkeeping requested a meeting with the duke. Dean's luck became even worse. A terrible storm assailed the British countryside. Massive flooding caused havoc in the county. Dean needed to make sure everything damaged during the storm could be repaired. Castiel, who oversaw the Milton estate was also tasked with the same things, now that Chuck and Isis were living in Cairo.

A month after his return to England, Dean finally had a free day. He rode his stallion over to the Milton estate. Meg and Adjo came to visit Ruby at Campbell manor. So that meant Castiel was most likely home alone. The duke led his horse to the stables. He heard two male voices coming from inside.

As he walked the horse quietly inside the warm stables, Dean saw Castiel and Ion talking. The two men stood real close to each other. Ion smiled wide and Castiel smiled warmly at the stable hand. He placed a hand on the stable man's shoulder. Ion hugged him. Castiel kissed his cheek.

Dean cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?" His demeanor became thunderous. Castiel inched away from Ion.

The duke left his horse and scurried outside. Ion went to tend the stallion. Castiel sprinted after an irate Dean. He knew he'd find his lover in his bed chamber. Dean poured himself a generous amount of brandy and gulped it all down.

"Dean, why did you leave?" Castiel removed his leather riding gloves.

"You've got some nerve, Cas!" He walked over to his lover. Their noses touched. "Are you fucking Ion again? I get it. We haven't been intimate in over four months and you needed to scratch an itch."

Cas slapped him catching Dean off guard. "How dare you?! Didn't the vows I exchanged with you in Egypt mean anything to you, because they sure as hell meant everything to me?!"

"It's hard knowing that he was your first and seriously, Cas; you fucked half of England before we reunited. How do you think I feel?" Dean poured more brandy and drank it all.  
"You two looked real cozy back there." He sat on the edge of the canopied bed.

"Ion's wife is expecting another baby. If you weren’t acting like a brainless Neanderthal, we would have told you. I was just congratulating my friend. That is all that happened!" Castiel paced in front of the French doors. "God Dean! I can’t believe you distrust me. After everything we’ve been through, you think me capable of being unfaithful."

Castiel settled on a settee across from the bed. He was furious with the duke. Dean swallowed hard. God he hated when they fought. How could he maneuver himself out of this huge pile of horse shit? All he wanted was to make love to Cas the entire afternoon. Now he screwed things up royally.

Dean stood up and walked towards Cas. He knelt in front of him. "Please forgive me, Osiris. You're everything to me. I haven't slept much since I returned and today's the first time I'm able to rest."

Castiel raised his head. He noticed for the first time the dark bags under Dean's eyes. It seemed the man had lost some weight. "I'm not thinking straight. I know you'd never cheat on me, sweetheart. I promise I won’t ever accuse of it, as long as I live." Tears formed in Dean's eyes. He slid his arms around Castiel's torso. "Please, Osiris...tell me ya forgive me." Dean sobbed. "I love you so much."

Castiel sighed and raked his long and elegant fingers across Dean's tawny locks. He licked his lips before speaking. "I won’t tolerate any caveman behavior from your part. I told you that before when you got jealous of my friendship with Harkness."

Dean clung to his lover's torso. He pressed his face against Cas' chest. He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You look tired. How about we take an afternoon nap and then cook can prepare us a light meal." Castiel already removed Dean's tweed jacket. In no time, the two of them were nude. The couple walked to the bed and slid under silk sheets. Dean placed his head on Castiel's shoulder. Cas hummed until the duke fell asleep.

Four hours later, they woke up and put on silk robes. Joshua knocked and opened the door. The butler brought in two covered plates. Castiel thanked and excused the man. They ate in companionable silence. Dean devoured the apple tart cook prepared for him.

Castiel lit kindle in the fireplace. Soon warmth shrouded over the large chamber. The two men shared a bottle of wine. "I missed you tremendously, my sun." Castiel offered Dean his hand. They strolled to the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you something in Istanbul." Dean fetched something from his jacket. He handed a flat rectangular wooden box to Castiel. Cas fingered the intricate carvings on the lid.

He slid the top to the side. A thin cord studded with emerald and cerulean beads lay within. "Are these what I think they are?" Castiel asked. He smirked, while removing the cord of beads.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard from the woman, who sold them to me that they can be used by men and women to increase sexual arousal."

"Did she explain how they are used?" Castiel crawled toward Dean and sat on his lap.

"Yup"

"You want me to use them on you tonight, Dean?" Castiel whispered in his lover's ear. He caught the earlobe in between his teeth.

"Oh God yes!" Dean kissed Cas hungrily.

Castiel slid the silk robe from Dean's body. He sucked hard on the duke's clavicle. Cas made sure to leave a purple bruise there. He then slowly licked the sensitive skin. Dean moaned. Cas was about to remove his own robe when someone knocked frantically.

"Gonna kill whoever is behind that door," Dean said.

Castiel put on the robe and tied the sash. He walked barefoot to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Sam!"

Dean frantically slid the robe on and tied a knot to keep it closed. Cas stared at him before opening the door. Sammy barged in. He held a piece of paper. Dean got a bad feeling. "What is it, Sammy?"

"It's dad, Dean. He's dying."


	23. Forgiveness

A tidal wave of emotions washed over Dean. He was 100% convinced the trip back home would consist only of Sammy and himself. Seeing his wife surrounded by the Miltons, including baby Adjo, standing outside of the ducal carriage, astounded the duke. Dean felt a knot form in his throat due to all the emotions swirling in his heart. Zachariah ordered two footmen to mount the duke's and duchess' luggage on top of the ducal carriage.

"Not for a moment were we thinking of allowing you to travel across the Atlantic without the remainder of your family, dear husband." Ruby rose on the tips of her satin Cuban heels. She gently kissed her spouse's stubble covered cheek.

Dean turned to Meg and Castiel. "Addy is too young to embark on a three-week journey across an ocean."

Castiel instantly noticed the nervous tick throbbing in his lover's jaw. He slowly approached Dean. Cas held Adjo in his arms. The baby, who adored the duke, waved his pudgy arms in the air and blew a raspberry at the green-eyed man. Castiel handed the six-month-old to Dean. The Winchester pressed his cheek against the infant's round and smooth cheek.

"Addy will be fine. He sleeps the entire night and only becomes fidgety when hungry." Meg smoothed an errant ebony curl behind her son's ear. Adjo inherited his father's unruly head of hair. The baby blew his mother a kiss.

Dean swallowed hard. "Thank you," he whispered. His voice cracked.

"Let's hurry up then. According to the telegram, dad's already got one foot on the grave." Sammy said as he stormed inside the carriage.

Zachariah took Dean by surprise, embracing his employer. "You and your brother shall be in my prayers, your grace. Have a safe journey."

Dean patted the butler on the shoulder. The two of them have come a long way. "The estate is to remain pristine and intact upon your return."

"I know, Zachy boy. You're the best butler in all of the United Kingdom." Zachariah puffed his chest forward, reminding Dean of a proud peacock.

On the other hand, concern racked Castiel. He left Gabriel and Balthazar in charge of the Milton estate. Perhaps he should return to the manor and put Joshua and Ion on top of things. He shook his head. There was no time to waste. The Rugaru, a ship headed to and from New Orleans to London was scheduled to set sail within four hours.

The first week of the voyage went without a hitch. Addy slept all night and loved to be rolled out on deck inside a wicker baby carriage. His eyes became rounder when he watched big, fat, puffy clouds in the clear cerulean sky. Adjo would raise his arms upwards and try to catch the clouds with chubby fists.

The six-month-old became fuzzy and cranky during the second week. The nanny soon discovered Addy was teething. Meg held her son inside the cabin she and Castiel shared for appearance sake. She was the only person, who managed to console her son for long periods of time. Addy's pacifier had to be laced with laudanum to alleviate the infant's discomfort.

The ship was set to dock in New Orleans within two days. Castiel suggested to an exhausted Meg for her to take a much-deserved nap in Dean and Ruby’s. Sam most likely drew or sketched on deck, his favorite past time during the voyage.

Dean sat comfortably on a settee. He watched Castiel sing an Egyptian lullaby to his son. Adjo whimpered slightly before falling asleep on his father's chest. "His heartbeat is so fragile. It reminds me of a hummingbird." Castiel smiled fondly at his son.

"You're a wonderful father, Cas." Dean loved seeing Castiel with Addy.

"Join us," Castiel patted the empty side of the bed.

Dean sauntered silently towards them. He gingerly laid himself in a fetal position. His eyes glued to Castiel's large holding Addy's back. "I hope I'll get a chance to be a great dad like you are."

"You will my sun." Castiel inched closer to Dean and kissed him longingly. Dean combed his fingers through Cas' hair. "It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us."

"Maybe we'll get some alone time once we reach Texas." Dean trailed kisses down Cas' neck.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel traced a thumb along the back of Dean's neck.

"Can’t tell. I'm worried because he's my father, but at the same time I hate him for disowning me." Dean laid his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"I cannot blame you, but remember he is your father and practically raised you. Before you told him about us, he was a good father to both of you. He never married again. John remained faithful to Mary."

Dean's eyes watered. "Damn it, Cas! Why must you always look at the bright side of things?" Dean pressed his hand to his mouth. He didn't want to wake up Addy.

"Because life is too short to hold grudges...perhaps the two of you need to make peace with each other, before it is too late. I do not wish for you to live the remainder of your life with regrets." Castiel gazed at Dean with so much love; it made the Winchester inhale deeply. God how he loved this man.

Both lovers remained staring into each other's eyes for several minutes. Their eyes began to close, when suddenly, Addy whimpered and sobbed out loud. Castiel swiftly sat up and rocked his son in his arms. Dean scooted closer and trailed a finger across the infant's downy cheek.

Cas placed his son on the center of the bed and lifted the white and navy-blue sailor shirt he wore to blow raspberries on his belly. For the first time in over a week, the six-month-old laughed. He wiggled his chubby arms and legs. "That's my boy!"

Adjo laughed one more time before looking up at his father and the green-eyed man. He smirked and said, "Baba."

Castiel arched a brow. "Say that again, Addy!"

"Baba"

"Oh my God, Dean! He called me father. He learned to say it in Egyptian." Castiel's heart was overcome with so much pride for his baby boy. "We need to go show Meg!"

As soon as the Rugaru docked in New Orleans, the group travelled via carriage to the nearest train station. The train ride lasted almost four entire days. By the time, they arrived at the Winchester Ranch, everyone was dead tired.

Ellen and Benny welcomed the newly arrived party. By the grim expression on Ellen's face, Dean knew things had taken a turn for the worse. Sammy quickly made brief introductions. Ellen led the boys to the upstairs section of the three-story ranch house. "Prepare yourselves, fellas. John don't look pretty. The malady afflicting his liver has turned his skin yellow and he's shriveled up."

Dean held Sammy's hand. Ellen opened the door and led the siblings inside the dark master bedroom. The scent of medicine and death greeted them. The two brothers remembered the scent from when Grandpa Samuel was on his deathbed. Ellen opened the window to allow fresh air to ventilate the chamber. Breathing became easier after fresh air and light entered the room.

Heavy breathing came from the canopied bed situated in the center of the chamber. A large lavender and white woven rug decorated half of the wood floor. Mary had stitched it herself during her pregnancy with Dean. The duke's eyes took in the master bedroom. So many memories assailed him; from Mary rocking him in her arms after John punished him for getting into some mischief to a nine-year-old Dean screaming for his mother not to leave him.

"Are they here, Ellen?" An unrecognizable, weak and hoarse voice came from the bed. Sammy did a double take. His eyes remained rooted to the bed. The almost corpse like figure in the bed couldn't be his dad. He took a step backward. Dean's hands rested on the adolescent's shoulders.

"Yeah, John. Your boys just arrived." Ellen motioned for the two boys to walk closer to the bed. "His eye sight is failing. Get closer...don't be afraid."

Dean swallowed hard. Sammy cleared his throat and spoke first. "We're here, dad." His hand shook as he covered both of John's folded hands.

"Hey Sammy." John managed to smile. "Thank you for coming. Is Dean here, too?"

Dean couldn’t breathe as he strolled closer to the bed. Jesus his father was a withered husk. He hated the man but couldn't help feel sorry for him. "I'm here."

"Come closer, boy." John's breathing became labored. Dean obeyed. "I'm sorry."

Bewilderment assaulted Dean. Did he hear correctly? Was John apologizing? He opted not to speak. John continued, "It's difficult for me to grasp the idea of my son being intimate with a man." Dean rolled his eyes. John caught his breath.

"But you're a grown man and are entitled to make your own decisions and follow your heart. I would've kicked anyone's ass, who tried to get in between me and Mary. So, I'm sorry."

Sammy nudged his brother's shoulder for Dean to finally speak. "I never stopped loving you, Dean. I don't wanna die holding any grudges with any of my loved ones."

"Sorry to disappoint you, dad." Dean finally spoke.

"Never say that. I am proud of the two of ya. You've accomplished so much, son. You're one of the richest men in America and a duke to top it off!' John coughed hard.

"Stop talking dad." Sam suggested.

"I love you both." John whispered. "I'm leaving the two of you the ranch. Just make sure Ellen is employed here until she is ready to retire, which will be never."

"We love you too, dad." Sammy gently hugged his frail father. The stench of death clung to John Winchester.

"Dean, bring Castiel to see me. I ain’t got much time and need to tell the boy something."

"Maybe that's not a good idea," Dean said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please do this last thing for me."

Dean paced the outside hallway from one corner to the other non-stop. Curiosity killed him. What the hell did John have to tell Castiel? He better treat Cas right. Ten minutes later, Castiel vacated the chamber with a somber expression.

"Was he mean to you?" Dean asked, while biting a nail.

"Actually, he told me he was glad you found the love of your life at such a young age. Also, that if I do not treat you right, he’ll haunt me for the rest of my days."

"This is all surreal."

Castiel nodded. "Dean, he's ready to join Mary. I think it's best if you and Sam accompany him."

Dean pecked Cas gently on the lips. Castiel went to fetch Sam. Cas' assumption was correct. John waited for both of his sons to join him. He said good bye to them both. A peaceful smile adorned his face. Suddenly, John whispered Mary's name before giving one final deep breath. Sam broke down. Dean took him in his arms.

"At least he won't suffer anymore, Sammy." Dean kissed the top of Sam's shaggy head.

The funeral occurred the following afternoon. People from the county came to pay their respect to the surviving relatives. Most came to see Dean, the new duke though. They oohed and aahed at the Brits.

Later that evening, Dean and Castiel sat on the steps of Dean's modest ranch house. The eldest Winchester needed some alone time with his husband. Dean leaned against Cas' chest. Castiel rubbed his hands down Dean's arms. "The sunset is spectacular." Castiel kissed one of Dean's ears.

"I always wanted to see it with you right from these steps." Dean laced his fingers with Cas'.

"Dean, there is something I made for your father."

The duke turned around with furrowed brows. "What is it?"

Castiel retrieved a small velvet pouch from within his discarded black riding jacket. "Open it."

Dean untied the pouch and removed two small wooden figures. One was obviously male, and the daintier figure female. "Are these my parents?"

"Yes, I carved them from what I remembered from my childhood."

"What do you want to do with them?"

"There is a custom practiced in many African and Arabian countries that when someone dies, a wooden figure of them and the love of their life are buried with them."

"What's the purpose of that?"

"Makes it quicker for them to find each other in the afterlife and spend the remainder of eternity with one another."

"You believe in that mumbo jumbo?"

"I fervently believe you and I shall be together in the afterlife.

"Cas, you're fucking incredible." Dean brought Cas closer to him. He kissed him ardently. "I want that more than anything else, too."

John was buried adjacent to his beloved Mary in the family's mausoleum. Dean and Sam remained behind after the priest finished speaking. The boys placed fresh daffodils in the iron vase on top of Mary's resting place. Each sibling said their own internal prayer. Dean traced both of his parents' plaques before kissing them.

The group opted to stay one more month. In that time, Dean showed Castiel how he ran the oil rigs. Cas was extremely proud of his husband. On lazy afternoons, the two of them went horseback riding. Meg wanted to strangle her husband, when he took Addy riding with them.

"He's too young! You are dead if he falls!"

Ellen wrapped her arms across the young mother's shoulders. "John got Dean his first pony, when he was six months old, also." Meg relaxed. "Why don't you come with me and I'll teach you how to make a peach cobbler?" Meg smiled at Ellen and followed her inside. Ruby already waited for them in the front parlor.

The day before they set for England, Dean and Castiel met with Benny in Dean's porch. The three men drank whiskey. "The reason I wanted to speak with you in private was to tell ya that I'm giving you half the oil rig."

Benny was about to open his mouth. "You deserve it, man. No one besides me gives their all to the rigs."

"I can't accept it, Dean." Benny shook his head.

"Consider it a wedding gift for you and Lisa. This way you never got to worry about your kids' future." Dean smiled at his friend.

"I don't know what to say."

"How about thank you," Castiel suggested.

The three men chuckled. "Thank you, Dean. You know the rigs are in good hands."

"I know. Listen...we'll come over for a month every year to make sure things are running smoothly. Cas, has taken a liking to Texas." Dean held Castiel's hand. Benny had been flabbergasted at first, but as soon as he saw how much the two men meant to each other, he didn't question their relationship. It took Lisa longer to come to terms with him and Cas. She loved Benny immensely and the two were to be married soon, but it wasn't easy getting over your first love completely.

Castiel came up with the idea of the two of them coming back to Texas every year. Cas fell in love with his lover's home and he knew Dean missed the place, even though he never voiced it. It would also do Sam good to return home occasionally. Now Dean felt secure knowing Benny was completely in charge of everything while he lived in England.

On the voyage home, Ruby did nothing but empty the contents of her stomach. Meg was constantly at her side, wiping her brow and coaxing her lover to drink water and broth. Miraculously, one night found Ruby feeling better. Meg joined her for an evening stroll on deck. The women walked with their arms entwined.

"Have you noticed you get sick mostly during the morning hours?" Meg inquired.

"Yes, and?" Ruby breathed in deeply the smell of the ocean.

"And your flux has ceased for two months." Meg arched a dark brow.

Ruby stopped walking. Her mouth formed a small O. Her right hand quickly found its way to her stomach. Tears swam in her dark eyes. "I am expecting." Meg nodded enthusiastically.

"You are going to be a mother to the future Duke of Campbell!" The two women jumped up and down. They captured the attention of some people and stopped.

"I must tell Dean immediately!" Ruby ran to the first-class cabin section.

Five minutes later several Hee Haws echoed out of their cabin's porthole.

Seven months later, Ruby went into labor. Her mother and Meg took the role of midwives. Dean was at his wife's side. The duchess cursed at him in Spanish. Dean imagined exactly what his wife was screaming at him. After four hours of arduous labor, his mother in law gently escorted him outside. "It is better this way, your grace." She closed the door in Dean's face.

Dean paced the hallway. Cas joined him. "It should be over soon."

One long and blood curdling scream came from the chamber. It was quickly followed by a baby's wail. Cas shoved Dean towards the door. A nervous and excited Dean strolled into his wife’s chamber. Meg motioned for him to come closer. Dean approached the bed.

"Congratulations, Papa Bear...it's a girl."

Dean saw a round pink face that had just been cleaned. Oh God a girl? That meant he would have to go another round with Ruby. Shit! He hated the need for a male heir.  
Ruby held her abdomen and screamed in pain. Her mother scurried instantly to her side. "Dios mio! I cannot believe this. There is another one!"

Dean almost dropped his daughter, who he held in his arms. He cooed at his baby girl. "Sshh...sorry about that pudding. Gonna spoil you rotten, little lady." He counted all her fingers and toes. To him she looked like a Christmas ham, but at the same time Mary Ellen Winchester was the most beautiful creature in the entire planet.

Fifteen minutes later, another newborn made its entrance into the world. Meg cleaned it and wrapped a cotton baby blanket around the small bundle. Castiel made his way inside the chamber, after two maids changed the bed sheets. Ruby was now dressed in a white night gown. A quilt covered the lower half of her body.

He congratulated the proud parents. Cas was astounded to see Ruby holding one baby and another newborn in Dean's arms. He inched closer. Dean smiled beautifully at him. "Come closer, sugah. I want you to meet Mary Ellen," he nodded to the small bundle in Ruby's arms.

Castiel kissed the tip of Ruby's nose and gazed fondly at the baby girl. "She's beautiful." Ruby thanked him. Cas walked back towards Dean. The duke proudly presented his son and heir to the love of his life. "Henry Osiris Winchester, meet Cas. He's going to be your second dad."


	24. The Duke's Proposition

"Dean, I cannot fathom how you convinced me to do this. Someone could see us." Castiel frantically hopped out of a replica of an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh's tomb. Dean playfully swatted his hubby's firm buttocks.

"Totally worth it, sweetheart." Dean winked at Cas. The duke remained sitting in the tomb. His entire nude form glistened with sweat.

Castiel threw a cravat, trousers and shirt to the Winchester. "Hurry!"

"We need to get one of these. I know exactly where to put it in my estate." Dean took his time getting dressed.

Cas rolled his eyes at him. He wiped drying semen from his upper abdomen and chest. Once he was dressed, the archaeologist had no other alternative, but to hide the dirty cravat he wiped himself with inside his midnight blue jacket's inner pocket. Dean leisurely made his way towards him. He rested his chin on Cas' shoulder and slid his arms around the shorter man's waist. He nibbled the side of Castiel's neck gently. Cas purred.

"Dean, we really must go back. People already gossip about us. Our debauched looks will only add more fuel to the fire."

"I hate hiding our relationship." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek before releasing him.

"Me too, my sun, but you know the repercussions, and we have children now to think of."

The lovers closed the tomb and set it up against the wall, to its original position. The duke became a patron of London's History Museum. Tonight, was the unveiling of the artifacts found in Castiel's and Captain Harkness' last expedition together. An Egyptian craze swept through England. Looked like half of London attended the unveiling that evening.

Castiel made sure the coast was clear and left the chamber first. Dean followed five minutes later. Meg and Ruby were also in attendance. The two couples made more public appearances together since salacious rumors were making the rounds along the highest echelons of England's elite.

Zachariah removed a kitchen maid from the duke's manor due to her spreading rumors about her employer's shocking and intimate relationship with Castiel, as well as the duchess' with Meg. Dean couldn't help and notice several elderly matrons speaking behind fans, when he and his wife walked by.

He'd recently come up with a plan which he needed to speak to Cas about. He already brought it to Ruby's attention and his wife immediately warmed up to the idea. Dean would speak with Castiel later this evening about it.

Sammy, the big bookworm bombarded Captain Harkness with a plethora of questions. The two of them stood by a crib that's believed to have been used by Cleopatra's son with Julius Caesar. Dean could tell the captain already grew tired of his little brother's inquisition.

"Sammy, it's time to go home." He ruffled Sam's shaggy hair. Dean shook hands with the captain and bade him a good evening.

Castiel and Meg departed in a separate carriage. By the time they arrived at the duke's London manor in Mayfair, a thunder storm started. Zachariah waited for them with a large, black umbrella. He shielded Meg from the torrential rain. Castiel swiftly shuffled inside the mansion.

The butler informed Castiel the duke wanted to see him. Cas nodded. He entered the bed chamber he shared with Dean. The duke was already comfortable in his usual sleeping attire. Dean helped Cas remove his wet clothing and dried his hair with a fluffy towel. Castiel hummed his appreciation. Dean kissed his forehead.

Loud thunder boomed real close to the manor. "We should check on the ankle biters," Castiel suggested. Dean nodded. He held Castiel's hand and entwined their fingers. The long hallway seemed sinister since it was enshrouded in darkness. Lightning illuminated their path.

Cas opened the nursery's door and silently made his way inside with Dean behind him. The duke ran two fingers across three-year-old Henry's plump cheek. His son reminded him of toddler Sam. Dean smirked upon seeing Little Mary’s bed empty. Castiel's mouth twitched upward. The two men knew exactly where the mischievous girl slept.

They strolled towards the last bed. Lo and behold as expected, Mary slept with Adjo. The three and four-year-old held hands in their sleep. Mary Ellen worshiped Addy and was terrified of thunder. So, it was logical to find her in the boy's bed. Castiel smoothed Addy's unruly hair and tucked the blanket under his chin. Dean kissed the top of Mary's head. The little girl snored lightly.

The two fathers made their way back to their bed chamber. A toasty fire spread warmth across the room courtesy of Zachariah. The thunder and lightning lessened outside, but the torrential rain continued its attack. Dean sat on a wingback chair in front of the fireplace. He tapped his lap and Castiel instantly sat on it.

"You look like you are dying to share something important," Castiel said. He played with the short hair in the back of Dean's neck.

Dean licked his lips. "Actually, there is."

Castiel frowned. "The suspense is killing me!"

"I ran this through with Ruby and she's onboard. You see I found a solution to our problem." Dean knitted his brows.

"Don’t make me throttle you. Spill the beans already!"

"Well your folks live most of the time in Cairo and I think it would be a good idea for our entire family to move there."

Castiel's beautiful blue eyes became wide. "Are you sure about this? This is a huge step for all of us. Our children will be raised in Cairo. What about Sam's education?"

"Mister Singer agreed to accompany us. Sammy needs one more year before he starts University. He can attend the University in Cairo or here. Anyway, it’s his decision. Then Mr. Singer can start tutoring our kids."

"You would do that for me?"

"I'm doing it for us, sweetheart. Over there we wouldn't have to sneak around as much. I mean we can't kiss or hold hands on the streets, but at least we won't have to worry about the staff snitching and gossiping. I even wrote to Ellen and she also agreed to join us as the children's' nanny."

"You thought of everything, my sun." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"I want us to be happy, Osiris. We'll stay most of the year in Cairo and return to England, when Parliament is in session."

"What about the ranch?" Castiel straddled Dean.

"I reckon we can go for a month every year. I know Benny is taking good care of it and the oil fields." Dean's mouth covered Castiel's. They kissed languidly for a while.

"Thank you so much, Dean. This means the world to me." Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean's.

"If I could throw a lasso at the moon and bring it down for you, I would." Dean's face turned red.

Castiel grinned. "You are such a sap, but you are my sap, and I love you." He pressed his lips lightly against Dean’s. “No wonder you taste like honey.” Dean nipped his husband’s jaw in retaliation. 

The following week, the duke's manor was in an uproar with packing for the trip to Cairo. Zachariah took charge, and everything was finished in an orderly fashion. The members of the household said their good byes to the loyal butler. Once everyone was settled in their carriages, Dean cleared his throat and led Zachariah to the foyer.  
"Is there anything else you require, your Grace?" Zachariah stood ramrod straight under a chandelier.

"I just wanted to thank you for your loyalty and dedication, Zachy boy. I know our relationship started off rocky, but you've proven time after time to be a devoted member of this staff. We consider you the stodgy uncle of our clan."

Zachariah tugged at his left earlobe. He wasn't used to receiving compliments. Dean smirked. "You never batted an eye at all the shenanigans that took place under this roof. And thank you for accepting me and Cas."

"The late duke wanted you to be happy, your Grace, as do I."

Dean didn't say anything about the butler's eyes watering. "Thank you for everything, Zachariah."

The duke surprised the butler by hugging him. Zachariah awkwardly patted Dean's shoulders. "Your home shall be in pristine shape, when you return, your Grace."

"I know." Dean smiled one last time at the butler before exiting the front doors.

Life in Cairo went swimmingly well. Ellen arrived a month and a half after the Winchester-Milton household had settled in Egypt. The children quickly warmed up to the American. She and Isis became good friends and the two women doted after the children. Chuck sneaked in candy to the nursery and read them stories he made up on his own.

Meg and Ruby flourished in their new home. The women didn't have to conform to the clothing etiquette from England. In Cairo, they donned comfortable casual dresses, or trousers rolled up to their knees with peasant blouses.

Most afternoons the family spent time together in the vast and lush garden. With both sets of parents playing games with their children. Mary tended to ride Cleo as if the panther were a show pony. Ruby would always be near by keeping a close eye. Henry and Addy enjoyed playing marbles or skipping rocks in a small man made pond.

Sam became enamored of Castiel's cousin, Jesminda as soon as his eyes landed on her. At first, he would become tongue tied whenever he was in her presence, but as time passed and he got to know the exotic beauty better, he became comfortable in her presence. Jesminda turned out to be a fellow bookworm. The two adolescents were usually found in the library. In a couple of occasions, one of the adults discovered Sam and Jesminda kissing under the cover of a Lotus tree.

Sitting on a bench to watch the sunset became Dean’s and Cas’ favorite part of the day. They held hands, lacing their fingers with thighs touching. Dean would turn and gaze into Castiel's indescribable blue eyes; those beautiful eyes that he will vividly picture until he breathed his last breath.

One afternoon, Castiel couldn’t concentrate on the sunset. Dean tilted his head to the side; something he acquired from Cas. "Why aren't you looking at the spectacular sunset?"

"Because the real sun sits next to me." Castiel fingered the sun necklace he bestowed Dean five years ago.

Dean smiled at his lover. Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean's right before kissing him softly.

“I love you, Dean Michael Winchester.” Castiel pecked Dean’s lips.

“Right back at ya, Castiel Osiris Milton…love of my life.” The duke winked at his husband and kissed him with his entire being.

FIN


End file.
